


Serendipia sanguínea

by lockedin221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe-Vampires, Blood Drinking, Captain John Watson, Character Turned Into Vampire, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Sherlock Holmes, Feeding, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, London, M/M, Origin Story, POV John Watson, Sherlock in Heels, Traducción, Vampire Sherlock, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Vamplock, soldier John, transphobic behaviour warning
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B
Summary: AU. El vampiro Sherlock conoce a un John moribundo en un hospital de campaña en Afganistán y le da una completa vida nueva.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Mordido

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sanguineous Serendipity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535255) by [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine). 



Era pasada la medianoche cuando Sherlock entró en el hospital de campaña en busca de sangre. Estaba lejos de casa, lejos de comodidades y obligado a encontrar alimento haciendo el menor alboroto posible. Durante las últimas semanas había peinado los hospitales con soldados heridos y ahora podía sentir que después de esta noche sería lo suficientemente fuerte para volver a Londres. Los que habían estado condenados a morir los había drenado rápidamente y les había dado una mejor muerte que la agonía que les había esperado.

Ahora, estaba a punto de vaciar a un soldado herido con una simple herida de bala en el hombro pero con un horrible tajo en el abdomen. Sherlock había visto suficientes hombres moribundos para saber que a este no le quedaban más que simples horas de vida.

Cuando se acercó a él, el hombre delirante abrió los ojos para mirarlo. Eran los ojos de color azul más preciosos que Sherlock había visto nunca. Las tonalidades de lago variaban de aéreo azul cielo hasta casi verde y mirar en ellos era como mirar a un oasis en medio del desierto—una vista cautivadora entre la arena seca de la realidad. Estaban llenos de dolor y aceptación a regañadientes por la situación en la que el soldado estaba. Sherlock se encontró a sí mismo hipnotizado, nunca antes había visto tanta expresión en los ojos de un hombre moribundo. Se sentó en una silla redonda de metal junto a la cama del soldado y se encontró con su mirada. Todavía no podía apagar la luz de esos ojos. Tal vez nunca.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Sherlock, susurrando para evitar despertar a otros pacientes, incluso si la mayoría de ellos gemían por la incomodidad o por el dolor.

-Watson…Capitán John Watson, 5º Regimiento de Fusileros de Northum...-, recitó con voz débil pero con una dicción sorprendentemente clara para su estado.

-Shhh, John-. Sherlock titubeó durante un momento más largo pero sabía que ya había tomado una decisión. – ¿Quieres vivir?

-No-. El tirón hacia el olvido en la mirada del hombre atravesó el corazón no-muerto de Sherlock. La respuesta segura le sorprendió. Lo dijo suavemente, la palabra desprovista de rabia pero llena de resignación.

-¿Por qué?- Sherlock no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que alguien había conseguido sorprenderle y fascinarle después de minutos de conocerlos.

-No tengo nada ni nadie por lo que vivir-. La respuesta fue dicha como un hecho y la verdad de ello golpeó a Sherlock tan fuerte que tuvo que poner en orden sus pensamientos antes de continuar. Las emociones que no había sentido durante décadas resurgieron mientras sentía el dolor y el en general el pesar del hombre como si fueran suyos. Una vez habían sido suyos…John se merecía más que el final que Sherlock había querido ofrecerle inicialmente.

-Si pudieras vivir como un hombre entero, sin heridas que te inutilizar ¿lo querrías?

El silencio cayó entre ellos durante un momento, solo las respiraciones ásperas y los gemidos llenando el aire viciado de la sala. John tragó saliva audiblemente antes de abrir sus labios secos para hablar de nuevo.

-Eso es el sueño de un tonto.

-¿Y si no lo fuera?-. Sherlock era el tonto, actuando por impulso. Estaba intrigado y emocionado al mismo tiempo y estaba demasiado ido para detenerse ahora. –Dame el gusto-. Esperó un momento más antes de oír al hombre moribundo hablar de nuevo.

-Sí-. La única sílaba fue susurrada con melancolía soñadora.

-¿Crees en los cuentos, John Watson?- Sherlock mostró sus colmillos, asegurándose de que el soldado pudiera verlos. No se echó atrás. En su lugar, sus labios se alzaron en una sonrisa.

-Eres una ilusión ¿verdad? Un sueño… me he vuelto loco-. Las últimas palabras fueron dichas casi con en voz cantarina. La sonrisa suave era autocrítica y otra vez, Sherlock sintió una inesperada alianza formarse entre ellos.

-¿Te gustaría vivir para siempre, John?- susurró Sherlock justo encima de la oreja de John, luego lamió el lado de su cuello en con una lenta pasada de su lengua.

-Como un hombre entero, sí-. No había duda en la voz de John. No debería ser suficiente para Sherlock, pero lo fue. Fue suficiente para tomar una decisión que nunca antes había tomado. – ¡Ah!- el jadeo del soldado se convirtió en un gemido cuando la punzada inicial se transformó en placer que era traído por la saliva de un vampiro.

Sherlock le mordió rápidamente, dejando que la rica sangre explotara sobre su lengua. Mientras chupaba, apoyó su brazo en el otro lado del cuerpo del soldado, inclinando el suyo sobre él hasta que estuvieron pecho contra pecho, tocándose. La calidez del cuerpo de John parecía permear su frío cuerpo justo mientras la exquisitez de su sangre le alimentaba.

Sherlock bebía, dejando que el sabor cobrizo de la vida se derramara en su boca y bajara por su garganta. Podía sentir los tejidos que deberían haber estado muertos desde hacía un siglo explotar ahora con una nueva dosis de vida. Gimió, estirando sus músculos con un movimiento mínimo, dejando que la cosquilleante sensación de la sangre prolongadora de vida trabajara en su cuerpo.

El cuerpo del soldado estaba rindiéndose dócilmente, sus latidos ralentizándose, sus brazos sujetando a Sherlock pero no apartándolo. Daba la bienvenida a la muerte y eso hizo que Sherlock quisiera mantenerle vivo incluso más, descubrir qué estaba pasando en esa fascinante cabeza suya.

Finalmente, se detuvo cuando fue hora de respirar vida en el hombre moribundo. A regañadientes, Sherlock apartó sus caninos alargados de la suave carne del cuello de John y procedió a limpiar lamiendo las heridas punzantes. Las cualidades sanadoras de su saliva ayudaron a cerrarlas para parar la hemorragia.

-Quédate conmigo-, susurró en el oído de John, pero los ojos del hombre estaban luchando por mantenerse abiertos. – ¡Soldado!-. La palabra salió más alta de lo que debería haber sido en el hospital de campaña. Los compañeros heridos del soldado se movieron pero ninguno de ellos pareció despertar. John consiguió abrir los ojos y Sherlock no perdió el tiempo. Mordió su propia muñeca, cortándola para abrir con uno de sus colmillos la vena que John había ayudado a llenar hacía escasos momentos. Colocando la carne sangrando sobre los labios del soldado, habló otra vez, esta vez calmadamente. –Bebe.

John hizo una mueca e intentó apartar la cabeza cuando las primeras gotas entraron en su boca.

-Bebe si quieres vivir como un hombre completo. Eso es lo que quieres ¿verdad?

En lugar de una respuesta, el soldado abrió la boca y lamió la muñeca sangrando encima de su boca. Al principio con vacilación, pronto empezó a chupar, sus labios agrietados sujetándose a la piel mientras el líquido carmesí curaba su cuerpo.

Sherlock colocó su otra mano sobre el abdomen de John, sintiendo los vendajes que le mantenían unido. Sus sentidos agudizados le permitieron sentir la herida cerrándose, los órganos bajo su palma regenerándose y luego transformándose para ajustarse a las necesidades futuras del soldado. Mientras John recuperaba fuerza a cada minuto, agarró el brazo que le alimentaba con ambas manos, agarrándose a él mientras seguía chupando.

Sherlock nunca antes había traído de vuelta a alguien y no estaba seguro de cuando retirar su brazo. Conocía el proceso en teoría, también lo había presenciado varias veces, pero la mayoría de lo que pasaba se basaba en el instinto. Tenía que sentir cuando John estaba lo suficientemente curado y cuando el cambio en su cuerpo ocurría para no detenerse demasiado rápidamente. Si fallaba, el cuerpo de John podría rechazar el cambio y moriría como lo habría hecho si Sherlock nunca hubiera intervenido. Dejó que el soldado bebiera, registrando la sensación excitante de ser el donante, la cual no había sentido durante largo tiempo. No desde que había sido humano y durante su propio proceso de conversión.

Los músculos del cuerpo de John empezaron a endurecerse. Sherlock observaba el cambio con fascinación mientras lo sentía bajo su palma y en el agarre que el hombre tenía sobre su brazo. El éxito del primer paso parecía ahora inminente, haciendo que Sherlock se sintiera exultante, determinado, mareado…

-Vive, John…-, salió como un susurro de los labios de Sherlock. Se tambaleó ligeramente mientras empezaba a sentirse mareado, su visión volviéndose borrosa. Concentrándose de nuevo en el hombre bajo él, escuchó su corazón. Sonaba ligeramente, muriendo. El apenas visible reloj Zenith en su muñeca libre mostró 2:21am cuando el último latido del corazón de John como humano sonó. Fue más fuerte que los anteriores, marcando el final de una vida y el comienzo de otra. Desde ahora en adelante, su corazón solo latiría una vez cada veinticuatro horas. –Suficiente-. Sherlock intentó apartar su brazo todavía sangrante pero John era fuerte, sujetándose a él, succionando más fuerte. – ¡Detente, soldado!

Oyendo la orden, John se soltó y Sherlock maldijo por lo bajo mientras apartaba el brazo. Los ojos de John se pusieron en blanco antes de que volvieran a abrirse, alerta.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo con perplejidad, sentándose tan abruptamente que las patas de la cama chirriaron contra el suelo.

La desorientación era un esperado efecto secundario y la reacción inicial al primer paso del cambio.

-Es muy importante que ahora me escuche, capitán Watson-. Dijo Sherlock después de lamer su muñeca. John asintió pero no podía evitar mirar alrededor, el uso de su categoría militar pareció centrar su atención con más eficiencia que el mero uso de su nombre había hecho. –Concéntrese en mi voz y míreme, capitán-. John siguió la orden y asintió. –Tenemos que irnos inmediatamente pero tenemos que ser silenciosos. ¿Entiende?-. John asintió, su atractiva y sangrienta cara una visión macabra en la pálida luz de la luna. – ¿Puede levantarse?- John balanceó las piernas hacia un lado y se puso de pie como el soldado que era, en un rápido movimiento. –Ahora, coja sus botas pero no se las ponga-. John asintió de nuevo y caminó lenta, deliberadamente pero de manera sigilosa. Los dedos de sus pies crujieron cuando se movió pero aparte de eso no se oyó ningún ruido que viniera de él. Solo respiraciones superficiales e irregulares que el soldado todavía no sabía que eran innecesarias. Sherlock cogió el macuto verde oscuro que estaba en el suelo junto a la cama y cogió el brazo de John para ponerlo sobre su cuello de manera que se apoyara en él.

Por ahora el cuerpo de John claramente estaba aceptando el cambio pero todavía no estaban a salvo. Sus órganos todavía estaban ajustándose pero ya estaba funcionando a un nivel sin precedentes. Sherlock tenía un presentimiento de que John siempre había sido capaz de conseguir cosas excepcionales gracias a su testarudez. ¿Qué tendría que haberle pasado entonces para que buscara las frías manos de la muerte?

Veintidós pasos después estaban fuera, el frío aire de la noche golpeando la cara de Sherlock, la arena en el viento metiéndose en su pelo. John tomó unos pocos más pasos seguros, luego se giró hacia Sherlock y le señaló con el índice.

-Tú-. Fue todo lo que dijo antes de que su cara se apretara con dolor y colapsara sobre la arena del desierto afgano.


	2. Despierto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John despierta a la realidad de que ya no es humano.

John se despertó con el suave susurro del pasar las páginas de un libro. Era un libro antiguo, oliendo a polvo y moho. Podía oír la cubierta de cuero crujir cuando la persona que lo estaba leyendo lo cerró y lo dejó sobre lo que sonó como una superficie de madera.

Antes de abrir los ojos, su mente se inundó con imágenes de la cara hermosa y pálida de un hombre de pie sobre él, luego sus voz susurrándole en su oído, luego su boca en su cuello…

Abrió los ojos para ver esa misma cara mirándole mientras el hombre estaba sentado en una silla junto a su cama. Tenía que haber sido una ilusión, un sueño febril. Tenía que estar todavía en el hospital de campaña siendo tratado por un médico. John se calmó con el pensamiento y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, oyendo al hombre, quien fuera que era, acercarse.

-Bebe, necesitamos asegurarnos de que el cambio permanece-. La voz baja y grave dijo cerca del oído de John. Lo suficientemente cerca que pudo oler al hombre, el indescriptible almizcle que hacía que quisiera enterrar la cara en la curva del cuello del hombre e inhalar hasta que fuera la única cosa que John pudiera oler. Murmuró su acuerdo con la petición y también como aprobación del olor invadiendo sus fosas nasales. John abrió la boca y tragó el líquido que se metió en la boca. Sabía raro pero todas las medicinas lo hacían. Se sintió lleno un momento después y dejó que su cuerpo anhelara el sueño al cual sucumbió alegremente de nuevo.

John soñó que estaba corriendo en el desierto. No solo corriendo sino huyendo de alguien. No, no era una persona, era algo más grande, más peligroso. Era una tormenta de arena aproximadamente, justo detrás de él, en sus talones. Corría, corría todo lo rápido que podía, tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. El hecho de que estuviera descalzo lo hacía más difícil porque sus pies se quemaban por la ardiente arena. Los músculos en sus piernas empezaron a gritar de extenuación pero se negó a detenerse, no hasta que sus pies se hundieron en la arena y se cayó, siendo tragado por la oscuridad de la tormenta de arena. Dedos largos y fríos se envolvieron alrededor de su muñeca y se aferró a la mano que le ayudaba mientras le sacaba con una fuerza enorme.

Los ojos de John se abrieron y se posaron sobre la cara del hombre que parecía no dejar nunca su lado. El toque frío dejó su muñeca cuando el hombre apartó su mano y los recuerdos de John volvieron desbordándose.

Sangre.

-¿Qué coño me hiciste?- raspó; su voz inusualmente grave hasta el punto de que tuvo que aclararse la garganta.

-Te di una segunda oportunidad-. La respuesta lisa y aterciopelada, y aun así tan profunda que se coló en el cuerpo de John hasta que la piel de todo el cuerpo se le puso de gallina. Obligándose a concentrarse, puso su mirada sobre el hombre.

-¡Me mordiste!- John intentó incorporarse pero descubrió que sus muñecas estaban atadas con una cuerda que parecía ir hasta debajo de la cama. – ¡Y me has atado!- El hombre tuvo la audacia de reírse por las acusaciones, pero John no estaba de humor para el rechazo. – ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Explícate!- escupió la última parte, decidido a hacer desaparecer la expresión divertida de la cara del hombre.

-Mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes-. El hombre pálido se acercó, poniendo la cara al mismo nivel que la de John, hablando lenta y claramente. –Te prometí una vida y te he dado una-. Con eso, se inclinó de nuevo hacia atrás en su silla como si esa fuera toda la explicación que consideraba necesaria.

Ahora, John recordó una promesa susurrada saliendo de los labios del hombre de pelo oscuro de ser un hombre entero. Para confirmarlo, rotó su hombro izquierdo. Había sido herido tan gravemente que le habían dicho que no sería capaz de volver a mover su brazo de manera apropiada durante el resto de su vida. Para un cirujano, eso era parecido a la guillotina. Preparándose para una puñalada de dolor por el movimiento, frunció el ceño cuando nada llegó. Luego recordó su herida abdominal; el corte del cuchillo que había abierto camino a los órganos que nunca deberían haber visto la luz del día. Aun así, todavía había necesitado llegar a un lugar seguro, su adrenalina había estado ayudándole de alguna manera pero no habría sobrevivido de no ser por el equipo médico de emergencia.

Todos los eventos lentamente se estaban uniendo; siendo llevado hasta un helicóptero en una camilla, luego a un hospital. En medio de la noche, no había sobrevivido. No lo había hecho, no se había recuperado…o al menos, no de la forma que había pensado. En su lugar, el mismo hombre que le estaba mirando justo ahora le había mordido, y luego le había dado a John su muñeca.

Espera…

John había bebido su sangre…

Inconscientemente debería haber creído lo imposible pero su mente racional le dijo que no creía en los cuentos hechos realidad.

John tragó saliva, el sabor cobrizo sorprendentemente placentero en su paladar, luego sintió los afilados y alargados caninos con su lengua. Jadeó para respirar pero el acto no alivió la necesidad por aire que tenía. Luego otra vez, no sintió la necesidad para nada. Su pecho se contrajo. Al igual que su garganta, sus manos temblaban y sintió la suave cama debajo de él tragarle, absorbiéndole mientras se asfixiaba.

-¿John? Cálmate. Eres médico, sabes que estás teniendo un ataque de pánico. No intentes respirar, no ayudará-. La voz era estricta, lógica e imponente. –Ahora concéntrate, calma tu mente y tu cuerpo y te explicaré todo-. John no podía. Sintió la oscuridad caer sobre él y tirar de él hacia abajo mientras dejaba de ver a su alrededor. – ¡Capitán Watson!- gritó el hombre que se hacía llamar Sherlock con voz estricta que no permitía preguntas mientras trabajaba para liberar a las muñecas de John de sus restricciones. John sintió una bofetada en la mejilla y el picor repentino junto con su grado militar hizo que abriera los ojos. – ¡Contrólese!- gritó Sherlock de nuevo haciendo que el pánico de John se volviera rabia.

Pasó más rápido de lo que John pensó que podía moverse. Un momento estaba entrando en pánico y al siguiente estaba sobre Sherlock, sus manos alrededor de su garganta.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- gritó mientras apretaba más fuerte. El hombre bajo él sonrió aunque el agarre de John tenía que doler. John movió sus caderas para ajustar su cuerpo y el agarre que tenía con sus manos. Se heló. _¿Era eso? Oh dios…_ se apartó del hombre tan rápidamente como le había atacado y ahora estaba retrocediendo contra la pared.

Sherlock se puso de pie con mucha más elegancia de la que debería ser humanamente posible y estiró su camisa negra. –Sabes lo que soy, John-, respondió calmadamente. – ¿Puedo llamarte “John”?

-Ya no sé qué pensar-, jadeó John flexionando los puños a sus lados, sintiendo gotas de sudor sobre su frente. La pared fría en su espalda no hizo nada para enfriar su cuerpo o su mente. _No era real, no era, no podía serlo_ …

-Deja que te ilumine entonces. Siéntate-. Sherlock asintió hacia la cama mientras cogía el respaldo de una silla de madera, le daba la vuelta y se sentaba en ella, de cara a John. Cruzó los brazos sobre el respaldo y esperó las preguntas mientras John se sentaba en la cama. La luz ligera de la lámpara de la mesita bañaba la cara regia de Sherlock con un brillo cálido y blanco, haciéndole parecer etéreo, irreal, inhumano…

-Dijiste que estaría completo-. John tocó su abdomen deslizando su mano bajo la camiseta. Podía sentir los músculos, un poco más firmes de lo que recordaba haberlos tenido antes. Una cicatriz horizontal marcaba su lado y tuvo que subirse la camiseta para creer lo que sentía bajo sus dedos. El corte que había recibido durante la vigilancia que fue mal ahora estaba completamente curada, la cicatrización mínima. Alzó la mirada para mirar a Sherlock, que estaba esperando pacientemente. – ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? ¿Semanas? ¿Estuve en coma?

-Me acerqué a ti ayer-. Sherlock miró su reloj, el cual indicaba que acababan de pasar las dos. –Hace casi veinticuatro horas.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo?!

-John. Ya no eres humano, eres un v…

-¡No lo digas! No quiero oírlo. Solo deja que…-, enterró la cara en sus manos, las respiraciones irregulares que estaba inspirando asustándoles por la indicación de lo que eso significaba. Ya no era humano… –Déjame procesarlo todo.

-Tómate tu tiempo. Solo quédate en la habitación. Volveré enseguida-. Con eso se dirigió a la puerta, sus piernas largas y gráciles cruzando la habitación en unos pocos pasos. La mirada de John siguió el movimiento, notando la tensión de los pantalones hechos a medida mientras el abrigo largo ondeaba tras Sherlock.

-¡No, espera!- John tenía demasiadas preguntas para quedarse a solas con ellas. – ¿Ahora bebo sangre?

La sonrisita y el brillo en los ojos del hombre, la increíble belleza de su cara hizo que John creyera que no era un hombre. Tenía que ser algo más para ser así de hermoso.

-Lo haces.

-¿Comida?

-Mejor no, pero no pasa nada por beber.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cómo funciona?

Sherlock volvió a su sitio en la silla, los botones de su camisa en tensión cuando volvió a la misma posición en la que había estado antes.

-He pasado el último siglo viajando e investigando. Desde un punto de vista químico, la sangre es tan potente que no se necesita nada más para mantener el organismo. Por lo que sé, la sangre que compartí contigo empezó el proceso de conversión y ahora convertirá cualquier sangre que consumas en sangre con las mismas, o casi mismas cualidades.

-¿No se diluye?

-No de la forma que quieres decir. Toda la sangre en tu sistema ahora es sangre convertida, cambiada-. Aclaró. –Sin embargo, con el paso de los milenios la calidad de ella ha sido diluida.

-Así qué ¿entonces no me puedo convertir en murciélago?- rió John. Porque a estas alturas bien podría tomárselo a la ligera o su cerebro se saldría por sus oídos por el aluvión de nueva información bizarra. Quería saberlo todo, o tanto como pudiera absorber ahora mismo.

-En realidad no estás muy equivocado-. Contestó Sherlock con toda seriedad sorprendiendo a John.

-¿Qué?- La risa de John desapareció.

-Las leyendas y lo poco que he encontrado escrito dicen que de hecho la metamorfosis fue posible en los días pasados pero la previamente mencionada cualidad de la sangre se redujo ligeramente de neófito a neófito. A través de generaciones, esa habilidad particular aparecía menos frecuentemente en los recién convertidos. Algunas habilidades se hicieron menos útiles con la ayuda de la tecnología moderna y por eso se volvieron inútiles.

-¿Cómo ayuda eso? La tecnología, quiero decir.

-¿Por qué convertirte en un murciélago, lo cual me han dicho que no es una experiencia agradable, cuando puedes viajar cómodamente en avión? También puedes trabajar desde casa. Puedes hablar con tu jefe que está en Australia y para él es de día mientras que para ti es de noche-. Sherlock movió la mano en rechazo como si el tema le aburriera.

-Vale. ¿Qué hay del sol, entonces?

-Mantente lejos de la luz del sol directa.

-Joder. Eso no es fácil.

-Al principio no lo es pero te acostumbras.

-¿Entonces puedo morir todavía?

-Sí.

-El sol.

-Sí.

-¿Algo más?

-Decapitación y la extracción de corazón de la cavidad torácica.

-Uhhh vale-. John se tocó el cuello imaginando la situación mientras un escalofrío frío le bajó por la columna.

-Pero una estaca de madera también lo haría. Si se junta con la decapitación, por supuesto-. Dijo Sherlock naturalmente.

-Por supuesto-. John se quedó de nuevo en silencio, pensando. El macabro escenario estaba sacado directamente de historias de terror pero desafortunadamente como médico en el ejército había visto cosas mucho peores.

Su jadeo retumbó por la habitación y puso su mano sobre el pecho, sus ojos abriéndose como platos en shock.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-. Gritó. –Se sintió como un latido pero creí que ya no tenía uno-. John miró fijamente a Sherlock, esperando una explicación. Su compañero miró el reloj y su compostura hizo que John empezara con más preguntas. – ¿Algo no va bien conmigo? Quiero decir, por supuesto que ahora muchas cosas no van bien pero teniendo en cuenta que…

-Fue un latido-. Sherlock interrumpió su reacción de pánico.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

-Tu corazón latirá una vez cada 24 horas en el segundo exacto que tu último latido como humano sonó, en tu caso es a las 2:21 am. Para algunos, es un recuerdo de que una vez fueron humanos y en efecto todavía tienen un corazón-. Sherlock dejó que su voz se apagase, como si fuera el final de una historia de miedo que uno cuenta en una hoguera.

La gravedad de su situación estaba pesadamente sobre John pero trató de tomárselo todo con calma como normalmente lo hacía cuando la situación era demasiado extrema para analizarla en profundidad inmediatamente. Uno podía caer en un pozo de desesperación y pena o mantener la cabeza alta y abrirse camino a través de las dificultades o situaciones raras de cojones en su vida. La manera en la que veía sus circunstancias actuales era así: podía confiar en Sherlock y seguirle en este mundo desconocido de leyendas mitológicas hechas realidad, o podía huir y arriesgarse a exponerse a sí mismo en un desafortunado evento acabando con él muriéndose debido al conocimiento insuficiente del mundo en el que se encontró a sí mismo accidentalmente. No era idiota y no iba a simplemente desperdiciar una segunda oportunidad para vivir, sin importar lo grotesco de las circunstancias. Aprender todas las cosas nuevas del atrayente, enigmático y locamente atractivo hombre que era su “creador” como así lo había dicho, tampoco era una tarea tan dura…

John miró a Sherlock, luego pensó en la estaca de nuevo y soltó una carcajada. La información que tenía hasta ahora empezaba a pintar un cuadro. No era capaz de ver todo pero los fragmentos tenían sentido. Había mucho más que quería saber una vez que procesara lo que ya sabía. Sherlock todavía estaba sentado, esperando pacientemente, observando a John como si fuera una pieza de museo colocada ahí para ser observada y cada detalle ser anotado en un libro. No podía descifrar lo que Sherlock estaba pensando, no por la expresión neutral de su cara y no por su postura, extrañamente inmóvil. Lo que podía hacer sin embargo, era oír el ligero crujir de la silla en la que Sherlock estaba sentado, el roce de las sábanas siguiendo sus movimientos, y las suaves corrientes de aire fuera.

-¿Es normal que todo sea tan ruidoso?

-Sí. Tendrás que aprender a ir por ello y concentrarte en las cosas que quieres oír y bloquear el resto-. Contestó Sherlock y fue la instrucción más vaga que John había oído nunca, pero algunas cosas probablemente llegarían hasta él con el tiempo.

-¿A cuánta gente has…ummm…convertido?-. Preguntó John inseguro de la palabra hasta que el asentimiento de Sherlock la confirmó. Cuando estaba centrado en John de esa manera, sus ojos plateados estaban llenos de décadas de conocimiento y John no podía esperar para aprender más de lo que guardaba el cerebro fascinante de Sherlock.

-Eres mi primero-. Las palabras salieron en un murmullo bajo mientras Sherlock alzaba su barbilla para observar la reacción de John a las noticias desde sus ojos ligeramente caídos.

John formó una O con sus labios, cerró la boca solo para abrirla de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no ha habido nadie antes que yo?-. Preguntó, la sorpresa clara en su voz.

-La gente-. Suspiró Sherlock mirando al techo, claramente quitándole importancia a la pregunta. –No es mi área.

-¿Por qué yo entonces?-. John frunció el ceño, no entendiendo el razonamiento detrás de la elección.

-Creo que eso es suficiente-. Sherlock se puso de pie, cerró las pesadas cortinas y puso una silla en frente de ellas para sujetarlas. –Descansa ahora, cazaremos en una hora.

-¿Cazar?

-Para comer-. Le dio a John una mirada significativa. –Sangre.

-Cierto.

John se tumbó incluso sabiendo que no había manera de que pudiera dormirse. Todavía tenía demasiadas preguntas, no había manera de que pudiera descansar. El análisis de lo que había acabado de aprender dándole vueltas en la cabeza mientras su cuerpo sucumbía al sueño.


	3. Consciente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tiene mil preguntas acerca de su estado actual como no-muerto.

John se despertó con un sobresalto, sintiendo la cama hundirse en un lado junto a su cadera, indicando un intruso. Su cuerpo reaccionó antes de que su mente analizara dónde y **qué** era ahora. Su puño se paró a medio camino de encontrarse con la cara de Sherlock y el agarre sobre su muñeca era fuerte, mucho más fuerte de lo que la figura firme del hombre dejaba entrever que sería. Eso era porque no era humano, era…no, ni siquiera podía pensar en ello. Después de intentar y fracasar para liberar su mano del agarre, John miró a Sherlock significativamente y vio su mirada calculadora.

-Ahora estoy despierto-. Aseguró John.

-Engáñame una vez…-, dijo Sherlock secamente soltando la muñeca que había estado agarrando. John se frotó el sitio irritado con su otra mano.

-Lo siento, el instinto. Probablemente me despertaré así durante el resto de mi vida-. Suspiró y se miró sus palmas gastadas por la batalla.

-No es necesario disculparse-. Sherlock apartó el tema. –Me tomé la libertad de comprarte algo de ropa. No podemos dejar que caces con trapos-. Dijo la última palabra con tal asco que John podía jurar que tenía que ser el mayor fan de RuPaul. –No te ofendas pero también necesitas una ducha.

-Cierto. No me ofendo-. John se levantó y notó que de hecho ni su aspecto no su olor eran particularmente atractivos. –Te devolveré el dinero, por supuesto-. Aseguró pero Sherlock movió la muñeca desestimando la idea. – ¿Cómo supiste la talla que uso?-. John frunció el ceño mientras aceptaba la funda de ropa que le presentaron. –Observé-. La sonrisa de suficiencia y el brillo en los ojos de Sherlock hicieron que John temblara hasta llegar a la puerta del baño.

-¿Simplemente me aseo normalmente?-. John sintió que se ruborizaba cuando hizo la pregunta personal pero ya no estaba seguro de nada.

-Sí, como lo hacías antes. A no ser que necesites ayuda…-. La espalda de Sherlock estaba hacia él y John no podía ver la expresión de su cara pero sintió su propia reacción en lo profundo de su abdomen por las palabras.

-No, no. Estoy bien. Estaré bien. Ejem-. John se aclaró la garganta y casi corrió hasta el baño.

Después de tirar su ropa sucia hacia una esquina, John se quedó desnudo en frente del espejo del baño y no podía creerse lo bien que se veía. Era impresionante cómo en tan poco tiempo sus heridas se habían curado, dejando tras ellas cicatrices que no tenían dolor. Deslizando sus dedos sobre la piel dura que se levantaba en forma de estrella en su hombro, podía sentir la suave cicatrización.

Un día. Era difícil creer que su cuerpo se había curado en menos de un día.

Aunque el ataque de pánico le había mostrado que ya no necesitaba aire, se encontró respirando sin pensamiento consciente de cuando en cuando. El hecho de que su cerebro no mandara señales a su cuerpo de que necesitaba aire le asustaba. Menos visible pero incluso más bizarro era la falta de pulso. John sintió que el pánico volvía a alzarse en él y se apartó del espejo hasta la bañera, donde se apoyó sobre la pared de azulejos. Tenía que concentrarse en sobrevivir y ver las cosas buenas de su nueva situación. La cosa más rara era que en realidad no podía ver muchos aspectos negativos sobre ella.

El agua de la ducha montada en la pared caía sobre él, llevándose los restos de la arena de Kandahar, su propia sangre seca y toda la evidencia de la vida que había dejado atrás. Cuando se duchaba notó que sus músculos estaban un poco más definidos, añadiendo visible fuerza a la forma militar que había estado teniendo durante años. También se sentía más fuerte y con más capacidad de esfuerzo extremo.

Una vez que se puso la ropa que le habían dado se miró al espejo otra vez. La chaqueta negra del traje que tenía acentuaba sus hombros anchos y estaba hecha a medida en la cintura, al igual que la camisa azul oscura que llevaba debajo. Los pantalones estaban justo en la medida correcta de lo apretado sin hacerlos incómodos. Esperaba que los zapatos fueran de la talla perfecta y no se decepcionó. Eran mocasines de cuerpo pero con un patrón de los años 20 en ellos, añadiendo un brillo que tenía que admitir que aprobaba. Pensaría que sería siniestro, que Sherlock simplemente “observara” su talla con tal precisión, pero honestamente tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Sintiéndose fresco, como si fuera a una cita, dejó el baño.

-¿Preparado?-. Preguntó Sherlock estirándose ya a por un abrigo largo de lana. Una declaración de moda personal seguramente ya que John dudaba de que hiciera frío fuera, asumiendo que fueran a salir.

-Simplemente dime qué hacer-. John miró a Sherlock solo para ver que su expresión se oscurecía mientras estudiaba la manera en la que se veía John con su nuevo atuendo. El calor apareció en el abdomen de John con la clara aprobación y le llevó un momento calmarse y seguir a su compañero por la puerta.

-Pude transportarte a la ciudad. Deberías evitar encontrarte con la gente que sabía que estabas encaminado a una muerte certera, al menos durante un tiempo.

-Lo estaba de verdad ¿no?-. La voz de John se contrajo cuando habló. –Quiero decir, lo sabía pero oírlo confirmándolo es diferente-. El saber que ahora debería estar muerto le golpeó como una bola de demolición en la tripa, incluso aunque lo hubiera sospechado.

-No me habría acercado a ti de no haber sido así. A pesar de lo que puedas pensar, no me complace matar-. Dijo Sherlock fríamente. John quería asegurarle que no era eso lo que pensaba pero Sherlock volvió a hablar, cambiando de tema rápidamente. –Me encargué del papeleo que dice ahora que estás en una clínica privada donde supuestamente te recuperarías. Después de que pase ese tiempo, serás libre de hacer lo que desees.

-Excepto caminar bajo el sol.

-A no ser que deliberadamente elijas eso, sí-. Había algo en la voz de Sherlock cuando dijo las palabras que inquietó a John. Como si esa idea hubiera sido atractiva en algún momento de su existencia. –Mañana nos vamos a Londres-. Continuó Sherlock. –Todavía tienes mucho que aprender y no puedo dejar que te expongas, lo que podría pasar si haces todo solo. Mi Creador no me enseñó nada y no quiero que nadie pase por lo que yo pasé. Tendrás que quedarte conmigo durante unos días si es conveniente para ti o no.

La preocupación disfrazada bajo un delgado velo de indiferencia y arrogancia conmovió a John pero se lo guardó para sí mismo. No creía que Sherlock apreciara sus emociones. No ahora, quizá nunca. Asintió su acuerdo mientras la idea de más tiempo con su Creador era más atractiva a más de un nivel.

-¿Por qué Londres?- preguntó John en su lugar.

-¿Algún problema?

-Para nada. Toda mi familia está muerta y no mantengo el contacto con ningún amigo que tal vez pueda seguir viviendo en la ciudad-. Dijo John tan casualmente como pudo, no queriendo hurgar en su estado solitario reciente.

-Bien. Puedes usar tu propia identidad si quieres. Te habrían invalidado y mandado a casa de todas formas, así que puedes volver a tu vida para las próximas dos décadas sin sospecha.

-¿Por qué esa franja de tiempo?

-Aparentarás tener veintinueve años durante el resto de tu existencia. Incluso el más idiota de tus vecinos finalmente empezará a cuestionar tu buena apariencia-. Lo último fue dicho con un aire de apreciación que no se le escapó a John ni a su libido.

Sherlock abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, caminando confiando en que John le siguiera. No se equivocaba.

-¿Dónde está este hotel?-, preguntó John mientras se apresuraba para mantener el ritmo. Se dio cuenta de solo sabía que estaba en Kandahar pero no exactamente dónde.

-Cerca del aeropuerto de Kandahar-, contestó Sherlock disminuyendo su velocidad para que John pudiera seguir el ritmo de sus largas zancadas.

-Conveniente. ¿Lo planeaste? Quiero decir, ¿convertirme a mí o a alguien más?-. John sospechó de repente que Sherlock tenía planes cuando vino a él y que no le gustarían nada. _¿Y si John simplemente era un juguete? ¿Una prueba para ver si Sherlock era capaz de convertir a alguien? ¿Y si la prueba fallaba?_ Ahora que le habían dado una vida nueva no quería perderla.

-No. Simplemente…pasó-. Sherlock evitó su mirada mientras caminaba por el pasillo del hotel hasta los ascensores. La forma en la que Sherlock lo dijo fue tan diferente del hombre seguro que había sido hasta ahora que hizo que John cuestionara aun más el motivo detrás de su decisión de convertir a John. Era la segunda vez que Sherlock había evitado la respuesta y John estaba determinado a repetírsela otra vez más tarde. Una sensación de miedo le llenó pero luchó contra ella, no queriendo acelerar un mal escenario en caso de que uno ya estuviera pasando.

En su lugar se centró en el presente mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Era un hotel moderno, recientemente renovado y construido de manera eficiente. Había fotografías de montañas nevadas y un telesilla. John había oído hablar a sus compañeros de un resort de esquí en Kandahar pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlo por sí mismo. Sherlock se paró en el ascensor y se abrió un momento después.

John podía sentir la atrayente fragancia emanando de Sherlock y cerró los ojos para deleitarse en ella. Olía a perfume elegante, decisivo pero agradablemente ligero, encajando con la seguridad de y el cuidado de Sherlock entrelazados juntos. Su nuevo y agudizado sentido del olfato le hacía desear a Sherlock mucho más de lo que nunca antes había deseado a un miembro de su propio sexo. John se sentía como si estuviera en una montaña rusa emocional y asumió que la culpa era del cambio. Un momento estaba entrando en pánico y sospechando que Sherlock estaba jugando sucio, no estando seguro de si iba a morir en cualquier momento, y al siguiente todo lo que quería era empujar a Sherlock contra la pared y…

No.

John Watson, contrólate.


	4. Dividido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John está dividido entre la dificultad de aceptar su nuevo estado y su intensa atracción hacia Sherlock

Una vez más John se tuvo que recordar a sí mismo que estaba bien, estaba caminado y hablando y no volviéndose completamente loco. Debería haber estado muerto ahora mismo, aun así su cuerpo se sentía increíblemente vivo y sus sentidos estaban profundamente en sintonía con el hombre junto a él.

El hombre no-muerto junto a él. John tragó saliva fuertemente cuando la realización de lo que estaba a punto de pasar una vez que salieran del ascensor le golpeó. – ¿Tendré que…morder a un desconocido?-. John susurró la última parte a pesar de que estaban solos en el ascensor.

-No puedes beber sangre humana, no todavía. Primero necesitas una tercera dosis de la mía para completar el cambio-, contestó Sherlock como si los pasos de la conversión fueran obvios.

-Vale…-, el alivio de John fue breve. No tendría que conversar con un extraño pero todavía tenía que beber sangre esta noche. Ningún médico de campaña era aprensivo al pensar o ver sangre y él no era una excepción. Sin embargo, lidiar con sangre cuando salvaba una vida era muy diferente a extraer sangre para beberla…el pensamiento le hizo temblar. Con suerte, Sherlock le mostraría una forma para hacerlo de tal manera que pudiera aguantarlo y mantener su estado de no-muerto durante un tiempo. La voluntad de vivir era más fuerte en él ahora de lo que había sido desde…desde…no podía recordar cuándo. Estiró la espalda decisivamente. Esta noche, aparentemente solo tendría que coger la vena de Sherlock. John se ruborizó con el pensamiento de volver a beber de Sherlock, de estar tan cerca del alto y oscuro y atractivo hombre, tocándole y saboreándole. Luego intentó entender la logística de ruborizarse en su nuevo estado. Dios, su cerebro era un desastre.

-Todavía no estás completamente transformado así que has retenido algunas funciones típicamente humanas-. La voz de Sherlock llenó el pequeño compartimente, sobresaltando a John de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo…?-. Los ojos de John se abrieron como platos. – ¿Puedes leer mentes?

-No. Pero puedo leer tu rubor y tu subsecuente ceño fruncido pensando. Es una deducción lo suficientemente sencilla desde aquí ¿no crees?-. La indiferente expresión fue acompañada de la subida de una elegante ceja. –El hecho de que te obligues a respirar de cuando en cuando muestra lo incómodo que te hace sentir el hecho de que no necesitas oxígeno. Haces un montón de preguntas porque tu cerebro médico prefiere saber todo que entrar pánico por la falta de conocimiento médico de tu propio cuerpo. Cuando la mitad de lo que estás descubriendo tiene poco sentido empiezas a cuestionar tu cordura. La única cosa buena es que realmente no te arrepientes del cambio. De todas formas, no aún.

-Asombroso-, rió John, viendo que Sherlock lo miraba con perplejidad cuando lo dijo. –Eso fue…asombroso.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y caminaron por un pasillo enmoquetado hasta detenerse en la puerta abierta de cristal que daba a la zona del bar. Sherlock le dio al vigilante de seguridad de la entrada el número de su habitación y pasó una tarjeta de crédito por un datafono. Había una multitud de personas elegantemente vestidas por toda la habitación en mesas bajas y sofás de cuero que parecían cómodos.

Había una fiesta nocturna en progreso, las luces estaban atenuadas, creando una agradable atmosfera y solo el bar a lo largo de la pared estaba iluminado con colores brillantes.

John todavía estaba sonriendo después del intercambio en el ascensor pero su expresión cambió cuando observó a la multitud bien vestida sabiendo que una de estas personas se iría a dormir esta noche con media pinta menos de sangre que la que tenían ahora. La música parecía que estaba atravesando su cerebro con diminutas agujas así que se concentró en desconectarse de ella tal y como Sherlock le había dicho. Funcionó hasta determinado punto y vio una mirada de aprobación de Sherlock cuando tuvo que darse cuenta de lo que John había acabado de hacer.

-¿Cómo haces esto?-. John empezó a contemplar huir para esperar a Sherlock en su habitación. De todas formas él no tenía que alimentarse de un humano así que podría irse ¿verdad? Sin embargo, si hiciera eso, no sería capaz de hacerlo solo cuando le tocara. Sospechaba que Sherlock le dejaría con sus cosas poco después de que volvieran a Londres.

-Hago lo que normalmente una persona hace en una fiesta; hablar con la gente que te interesa, flirtear. No puedo transmitir ni coger ninguna enfermedad y mañana tu tampoco podrás así que no te tienes que preocupar si una persona está sana o no.

-Tomo nota-. John frunció el ceño sabiendo que no podía ser así de simple. Estaba mirando a la gente interactuando junto al bar hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre una mujer guapa con tacones altos. –No pueden simplemente aceptar que bebas…-, dijo en voz baja y mirando atentamente a Sherlock. –…ya sabes

-No. Para responder a la pregunta real que estás intentando hacer: aceptan un polvo y hago de mi comida una experiencia placentera para ellos así que no les importa. La mayoría de ellos piensa que lo de morder y chupar sangre es un fetiche una vez que ven los colmillos-. Movió su mano mientras hablaba, mostrando que la opinión que tuvieran de él no le importaba. –Luego altero sus recuerdos de mí y nadie sabe nada-. Miró a John, vio su expresión horrorizada y suspiró. –Normalmente no me veo obligado a hacer esto pero necesitamos alimentarnos y actualmente no tenemos mejores opciones. Puedo notar que tu mente médica no está de acuerdo con apartar algunas decisiones de las manos de la gente pero esta noche no tenemos elección. Puedo encandilar a una persona para que venga conmigo o tomar su sangre por la fuerza. Porque hoy me alimentaré sin importar cómo-. Acabó Sherlock y se giró hacia John, claramente esperando más preguntas. Sus ojos brillaban con un brillo peligroso y determinación, como si esperando a que John le desafiara. Un hombre inferior habría dado un paso atrás por la mirada pero John se quedó donde estaba, encontrándose con la mirada de Sherlock.

-No es como si pudiera detenerte-. John se aferró su calmada conducta solo a fuerza de voluntad.

-No, no puedes-, confirmó Sherlock, sus hombros tensos relajándose un poco.

-Vale-. John absorbió la información y su estómago se revolvió pensando que tendrían que obligar a alguien a que les diera su sangre, incluso si Sherlock hacía que sonara menos drástico que eso. La falta de claro consentimiento pesaba mucho sobre él pero por ahora no estaba en posición de discutir. Más tarde, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que sería capaz de figurarse algo por sí mismo. Pero todo eso no era tan siquiera lo más siniestro que Sherlock había acabado de mencionar. – ¿Qué dijiste acerca de alterar sus recuerdos? ¿Qué significa?

-Solo podemos alterar la memoria a corto plazo. A algunos se les da bien, otros nunca lo acaban de entender. De quien sea que bebas, puedes hacer que olvide el mordisco en sí u olvidarte a ti pero eso crearía una laguna en su noche. Lo mejor es simplemente eliminar la mordedura y difuminar tu cara, deja el resto-. Sherlock respondió con la voz de un profesor que había llegado al límite de su paciencia.

-El cerebro no puede absorber mucho de ese tipo de trauma antes de daño permanente-. Tradujo John la información a la información médica que le repitieron en la facultad de medicina y que le ayudaba a que todo tuviera sentido.

-Precisamente. Eso es por lo que es desaconsejable alimentarse de la misma persona varias veces, a no ser que sepan con lo que están lidiando y estén de acuerdo con ello.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo un donante dispuesto?-. John masajeó sus sienes para retrasar el inminente dolor de cabeza.

-Sí, lo verás. Te mostraré todo-. El tono de Sherlock fue sincero cuando le dijo la promesa que John realmente creía que tenía la intención de mantener. –Ahora-, dijo Sherlock de forma que anunciaba el fin del tema. –Has estado mirando a la mujer del vestido rojo. ¿Te gusta?-. La pregunta llevó los ojos de John de vuelta a la mujer.

-Bueno, es guapa-. Los ojos de John pasaron por su cuerpo, notando las atractivas curvas, el pelo corto castaño…y al hombre que deslizó su mano a su alrededor, colocándola sobre su cadera.

-Ah, por fin te has dado cuenta. Diplomáticos franceses, casados. Aburrido, mayormente porque solo necesitamos a uno hoy-. Suspiró muy similarmente a un humano exasperado. –Sentémonos-. Sherlock indicó un sofá con forma de semicírculo antes de dar un paso hacia el camarero que pasaba cerca. Se inclinó para susurrar en el oído del joven y le dio un montón doblado de billetes. Sacándose el abrigo, Sherlock se aproximó al sofá y se sentaron el uno junto al otro pero de cara a la multitud.

-Te sale naturalmente ¿no? Ver detalles ínfimos sobre todo el mundo a tu alrededor…-. John continuó su conversación.

-Lo veo de la misma manera que sé mucho sobre ti. Por tu comportamiento, tu postura, discurso y tu reacción a ciertos temas y palabras-. Miró entonces a John, de arriba abajo. –Supongo que no tendrás problemas en persuadir a alguien para que te de su sangre. Sin embargo, es útil fingir que podrías ser su amigo, compañero, o que tenéis gustos similares. Recuerda mirar sus zapatos, el pelo y sus puños. Puedes aprender mucho de una persona por el estado de sus mangas. Una vez que sepas lo que le gusta, podrías simplemente mirarles con esos ojos tuyos…-. Sherlock bajó la voz al final de su frase y John sintió la profunda vibración dentro de su propio cuerpo. Se aclaró la garganta y se puso recto en su sitio intentando calmarse.

-Si es tan fácil y tan divertido ¿entonces por qué bebías de soldados moribundos?- John finalmente dejó volar la pregunta que le había estado molestando.

-Por varias razones. No hay complicaciones. No hay necesidad de hablar con la gente, no hay necesidad de alterar sus recuerdos. Están muriendo y sería una lástima dejar que toda esa sangre buena se desperdiciara-, dijo Sherlock simplemente girándose hacia la multitud, la expresión macabra perdida en todo el sentido de ello.

-Les estás ayudando a morir antes de agonizar ¿verdad?-. John sintió un dolor en su pecho, recordando cuanto había deseado estar muerto cuando había estado postrado por el dolor.

-Ayuda a todo el mundo-, dijo Sherlock calmadamente pero su cara nunca se giró hacia John.

El camarero eligió ese momento para traer dos vasos de whisky con hielo y John aceptó el suyo asintiendo en gracias, añadiéndolo a la deuda que tenía con Sherlock. Su creador estaba observando la gente en el bar, permitiendo a John mirar sin reparos las facciones distintivas de su cara y reflexionar sobre la conversación. Bebió un trago largo de su bebida, luego otro más antes de que finalmente hablara otra vez.

-No puedo hacerlo. No puedo matar soldados heridos; podrían ser mis pacientes. Yo… no seré capaz de hacer eso contigo…-. Confesó.

-Lo suponía. Volveremos a Londres en unas pocas horas y una vez que conozcas todos los entresijos puedes continuar y hacer lo quieras con tu eternidad. Eso incluye alimentarse de una forma que vaya con tu moralidad.

-De acuerdo-. John se sintió perdido durante un momento, las explicaciones demasiado vagas para que las entendiera todavía.

-Sabrás todo pronto. No es posible explicarlo todo de una vez-. Los cubitos de hielo chocaron en el vaso casi vacío de Sherlock mientras le daba vueltas. –Puede que puedas desarrollar un talento propio. Normalmente es una habilidad agudizada que ya tenías en tu vida como humano.

-¿De verdad?-, dijo John con interés, su mente volviendo hacia sus propios talentos y cual querría que se desarrollara más. – ¿Es como puedes deducir a la gente?-. Tenía la sensación de que su pozo de preguntas tenía kilómetros de profundidad.

-Sí, podía hacer eso antes de que fuera convertido, ahora se me da mucho mejor. Infalible-. No lo dijo como si estuviera presumiendo sino como si fuera un hecho irrefutable. Sherlock se quedó en silencio, observando la multitud otra vez y John usó ese tiempo para hacer lo mismo.

-¿A quién has elegido?-. Preguntó John no estando seguro de si estaba preparado para la respuesta.

-El contable americano al final de la barra.

-Un hombre entonces.

-¿Problema?

-No, está todo bien-. A John siempre le habían atraído los hombres pero desde que los cuerpos de las mujeres le atraían más nunca lo tuvo más en cuenta de lo que llamaban “experimentar” en el equipo de rugby de la facultad. Ahora, miraba la cara de Sherlock mientras él miraba al contable. El perfil regio de Sherlock era tan cautivador que debería hacerse en un busto para que John pudiera admirar esa vista todos los días sobre su mesa. La idea de Sherlock tomando sangre de un hombre creó un movimiento en su abdomen, un inesperado deseo de estar en el lugar del hombre.

-Acaba de romper con su novia de toda la vida y no está seguro de si le atraen las personas del mismo sexo que el suyo. Veamos si está preparado para decidir-. Dijo Sherlock como si no fuera consciente del hecho de que de manera no intencionada estaba exponiendo los pensamientos e inseguridades de John.

-Buen samaritano-, apuntilló John, sonriendo a pesar de su propia indecisión.

-Cállate-. Sherlock miró a John con una sonrisa en su cara y añadió. –No quería asumir tus inclinaciones antes de esta noche-. Disparó Sherlock sorprendiendo a John. –Sin embargo, había una fotografía de una mujer en tu cartera y esta noche estabas mirando a la mujer…

-¿Has fisgoneado mi macuto?-, jadeó John incrédulo, no teniendo ni idea de por qué eso parecía una invasión más grande de la privacidad de lo que había sido beber su sangre.

-Lo cogí cuando nos fuimos y quería asegurarme de que me diste tu nombre real antes de que procediera con el papeleo de tu alta. Tenía derecho a saber tu nombre real teniendo en cuenta de que compartí mi sangre contigo-. El descaro de Sherlock no pasó desapercibido para John pero podía verle el sentido y se calmó.

-Harry. Es quien está en la foto de mi cartera. Era mi hermana-. John suspiró al recordar a su hermana mayor con cariño. La forma en la que la siguió como un perro y la idolatró durante toda su infancia. –Murió hace tres años y me enlisté una semana después.

-Lamento tu pérdida pero eso explica mucho de ti-, dijo Sherlock con comprensión.

-¿Cómo qué?-. John frunció el ceño al no ver nada bueno saliendo de esa suposición.

-Tu incesante atracción hacia el peligro-, respondió Sherlock calmadamente.

-No me conoces ¡no puedes decir mierda así!-. John intentó controlar su enfado sin éxito y las palabras salieron más fuertes de lo que pretendía. Se negó a pensar en sí mismo como un yonki de la adrenalina a pesar de que lo habían llamado así antes por lo que las palabras de Sherlock le molestaron.

-Sé que estudiaste y continuaste practicando para convertirte en cirujano pero lo dejaste por el ejército, mayormente porque querías escapar de tu antigua vida después de la pérdida de tu querida hermana. Sé que disfrutabas del peligro y corrías hacia él hasta el punto que te dejó de importar si volvías a casa vivo o no. Habrías sido desdichado una vez que te invalidaran. Con la pequeña pensión del ejército habrías buscado más peligro en el que involucrarte o te habrías suicidado.

-¡Que te jodan. No puedes saber esto!-. Escupió John en dirección a Sherlock con tanta malicia como su tono bajo podía permitirle. Prefería evitar hacer una escena en un sitio público mientras se suponía que todavía tenía que estar recuperándose.

-Puedo deducirlo. Ahora, puedes seguir con tu vida tan peligrosamente como quieras alimentándote de un contable, un guionista, un director de un banco, de quien quieras-. Sherlock continuó diciendo, usando su puntiaguda nariz para indicar la gente que había mencionado. John estaba tambaleándose de la rabia en su interior pero su mente racional le dijo que era en su mayor parte porque lo que había dicho Sherlock era la verdad.

-No puedo hacer esto-. John empezó a levantarse pero sintió la mano de Sherlock en su rodilla. El gesto mandó una ola de calor por su pierna hasta su abdomen,

-Siéntate. Todavía tienes mucho para aprender. No quieres irte-. La voz de Sherlock era imponente pero calmada.

-Esto es una locura. ¡No soy ni tu prisionero ni tu juguete!-. John se volvió a sentar bajo el fuerte agarre pero se sentía como si quisiera gritar hasta quedarse sin voz.

Sherlock se apoyó sobre la mano que todavía estaba sobre la rodilla de John y puso la cara en el campo visual de John. –No, no lo eres. Puedes irte, pero si saboteas mi comida esta noche verás un lado de mí que te arrepentirás de ver-. La voz de Sherlock se volvió baja, amenazadora y John podía jurar que oyó un eco de ella en su cabeza.

-Vale-, escupió John con enfado.

La cara de Sherlock se relajó, los ojos entrecerrados y la furiosa expresión transformándose de vuelta en la inocencia hermosa de su expresión neutral. John podía sentir la otra mano de Sherlock sobre su mejilla y su propia rabia empezó a dejarle lentamente. Debería apartar a Sherlock, luchar contra su agarre pero en verdad no quería. Un pulgar frío acarició la mejilla de John y él apretó los dientes mientras se resistía a inclinarse hacia el toque.

-Una cara tan preciosa-. Susurró Sherlock con reverencia.

-Estás loco-. Respiró John, pero la malicia había desaparecido de su voz.

-Y te gusta-. Los labios de Sherlock estaban a milímetros de los de John mientras hablaba. Permanecieron inmóviles por lo que pareció eones. Solo un diminuto movimiento y John podía unir sus bocas, confirmando que él estaba tan loco como la criatura mítica que le había dado una nueva vida. Sin embargo, todavía no estaba preparado para eso.

-Que te jodan-. Las palabras que John dijo fueron apenas audibles incluso hasta para su recientemente agudizado oído.

-Mmmm…-. El murmuro de Sherlock se convirtió en una risa grave antes de que se apartara y se levantara con movimientos elegantes. –Si me voy con él, síguenos discretamente-. Dijo por encima de su hombro mientras se dirigía hacia el bar.

John asintió, luego sacudió la cabeza para sí porque dios sabía que Sherlock había tenido razón sobre él. Le gustaba, le encantaba y estaba fascinado por Sherlock y el nuevo mundo que le había presentado a John. Era hora de que dejara sus inhibiciones y se permitiera a sí mismo vivir. –Carpe diem, joder-. Murmuró para sí antes de tomar otro sorbo del excelente whisky de su vaso.

Había asumido que Sherlock querría estar solo con el hombre durante su alimentación: aparentemente se había equivocado sobre ello. La curiosidad y la anticipación le llenaban con el nuevo prospecto y sus ojos siguieron a Sherlock mientras caminaba. Sus movimientos eran hipnotizadores, sus largas piernas cerrando la distancia con seguridad y elegancia indescriptibles. Parecía como si estuviera bailando más que caminando; como si estuviera a punto de coger al contable y empezar a bailar con él alrededor de la sala. Viendo a Sherlock, el hombre se giró de su posición en el bar y pareció fijar inmediatamente toda su atención en el alto desconocido.

¿Por qué no pudo John caer a los pies de Sherlock así? Habría sido una experiencia mejor que ser convertido mientras moría en una cama de hospital. Pero claro, Sherlock probablemente no le habría convertido si no hubiera estado a punto de morir. John todavía no sabía por qué se había convertido en el elegido…


	5. Hambriento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John ve a Sherlock alimentarse y parece un poco más diferente de lo que John había esperado…

Sherlock llegó hasta su objetivo y le hizo una señal al camarero mientras se inclinaba a un lado del bar, poniendo su peso sobre una pierna. John podía ver un poco del perfil de Sherlock mientras se abría camino en la conversación. A pesar de sus sentidos recientemente agudizados, John era incapaz de oírle desde lejos y por encima de la música. Se concentró e intentó afinar su audición, imaginando un teclado de sonido y equilibrando los ajustes, pero no funcionó tanto como había esperado. Con más práctica estaba seguro de que mejoraría.

Las cejas de John se dispararon hacia arriba cuando fue el contable quien inició la primera respuesta física, Sherlock puso su mano sobre la del hombre y dio un paso hacia él. Caminaban el uno junto al otro fuera del bar ni cinco minutos después, dejando la bebida entera de Sherlock sin tocar en la barra. John cogió el abrigo de Sherlock y siguió a los dos hombres que estaban hablando como si se conocieran desde hace años.

-Ah, aquí estas, John-. Dijo Sherlock jovialmente cuando John les alcanzó en el pasillo del hotel. –Este es el amigo del que te he hablado-. Le dijo al contable sonriendo, actuando completamente de manera inusual.

-Hola, soy Rob-. El hombre era de constitución firme, un poco más alto que John, pero ni de cerca tan alto como Sherlock. Mereció la pena notar que aunque fuera atractivo no era tan cegadoramente hermoso como Sherlock lo era…

-Hola-. John estrechó la mano que le habían ofrecido, sintiéndose culpable de engañar al hombre hacia un falso sentido de seguridad.

-Rob está aquí por negocios, solo de paso. Le dije que podemos ayudarle a hacer su estancia más placentera-. La voz de Sherlock goteaba con indirecta seducción haciendo que Rob se sonrojara muchísimo mientras sacaba la llave de su habitación.

-Normalmente no hago esto-. Dijo, pero sus movimientos eran seguros mientras entraba en la habitación y los dejaba entrar.

-Nosotros tampoco-. Sherlock respondió con falsa sinceridad, haciendo que Rob riera flirteando.

Dentro de la habitación del contable las cosas progresaron mucho más rápido de lo que John estaba acostumbrado, incluso en sus días ligándose a chicas en un bar.

Apenas entraron en la habitación y el inicialmente hombre tímido estaba tirando de las solapas de Sherlock y cayéndose hacia atrás en la cama. El primer instinto de John fue salir corriendo, incapaz de ver intimidad cuando no formaba parte de ella. Luego recordó lo que se había prometido a sí mismo y en su lugar dio un paso más al interior de la habitación.

Permaneció, observando, pensando más rápido que nunca de nuevo en sus anteriores experiencias sexuales. La visión de dos hombres moviéndose en una cama le hizo dar dos pasos hacia atrás para no interrumpir, hasta que la parte de atrás de sus piernas chocaron con un sillón en la esquina. Se sentó, sus ojos nunca dejando la escena desarrollándose frente a él. John miró en su interior y buscó el asco o la duda, pero todo lo que encontró fue lujuria pura e inalterada. Lejos de casa, lejos de la familia, compañeros de trabajo, colegas, John se permitió ser quien era realmente y aceptarse. Desde ahora en adelante, quería liberarse de las etiquetas y expectaciones. No tenía ni idea de cómo lograr eso pero desechar la vergüenza arraigada de sentir atracción por los hombres parecía un buen comienzo.

Sherlock estaba sentado sobre Rob y besándole el cuello, haciendo que el hombre sobre la cama se arquera bajo él. Los dedos de Rob estaban clavados en la espalda de Sherlock, urgiéndole a que se acercara más. John se imaginó en su lugar por un momento, no muriéndose ni sucio como lo había estado cuando se conocieron, sino como estaba ahora. La tensión en sus pantalones subrayaban cómo de seguro estaba su cuerpo de su atracción hacia Sherlock y de su aparente falta de asco por el proceso de alimentación. Estaba fascinado por el cerebro de Sherlock, por su personalidad carismática pero también por su increíble cuerpo y cómo lo usaba como un arma de seducción.

Para aliviar la tensión inmediata, John se recolocó la polla con el talón de la palma de su mano. Un gemido se le escapó antes de que pudiera retenerlo, su cuerpo preparado para mucho más que beber la sangre de Sherlock.

John pudo notar el momento en el que Sherlock mordió a Rob cuando el hombre gritó, dio un respingo y luego se relajó. Gemidos fuertes aparecieron y el cuerpo de John respondió al sonido con más calor. El hecho de que tuviera una excelente vista del trasero de Sherlock en apretados pantalones mientras estaba doblado sobre su víctima, quien estaba gimiendo de placer, no ayudaba con la situación de emergencia dentro de sus propios pantalones.

Sherlock bebía del cuello del contable mientras John observaba con mucho más que fascinación. Se sentía como un sucio voyeur pero no avergonzado de permitirse disfrutar de la vista y observar la acción para futura referencia. Sin embargo John estaba seguro de que en cuanto empezaran a desnudarse, tendría que irse. Se encontró a sí mismo incapaz de imaginarse a Sherlock en la cama con alguien más aparte de él mismo.

La mente de John le proporcionó más escenarios, todos incluían solo a él y a Sherlock. En su mente, era él quien estaba alimentando a Sherlock pero al contrario que en la escena frente a él sobre la cama, él estaría desnudando a Sherlock y viceversa para continuar sacando placer después de que acabara de alimentarse.

Sherlock se recolocó mientras lamía el cuello de Rob, cerrando las heridas, luego susurró en su oído. Cuando el hombre alto se levantó elegantemente de la cama, Rob se quedó quieto. John se puso de pie de un salto, el pánico atravesándolo.

-¿Qué hiciste?-. John se giró hacia Sherlock acusadoramente mientras se apresuraba hasta el hombre en la cama.

-La alteración de memoria funciona de manera similar a una simple hipnosis pero con un poco más de empujón-. Palmeó el omoplato de John tranquilizándole. –No te preocupes, está dormido ahora. Recordará un tórrido encuentro con dos hombres que terminó con su placer llegando un poco demasiado rápidamente-. Explicó Sherlock calmadamente, cogiendo su abrigo de las manos de John.

John se inclinó para ver la expresión satisfecha en la cara de Rob, los ojos cerrados y su respiración firme. Cuando se movió para ponerse de lado, John captó un vistazo a la mancha húmeda adornando la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Rob se lo había pasado bien de verdad…Las dos heridas estaban ya con postilla y curándose. No habría señal de ellas mañana.

-Vamos, John. Hemos terminado aquí-. Sherlock ya estaba abriendo la puerta y dirigiéndose hacia la escalera. Sus movimientos eran finales, decisivos, como si hubiera comido su parte en un restaurante y estuviera preparado para volver a casa. John siguió el abrigo ondulante apresuradamente, corriendo para mantenerle el ritmo, y después de subir un breve tramo de escaleras, llegaron a su habitación de hotel. Dentro, Sherlock se apoyó sobre la puerta cerrada y le obsequió a John con una mirada ardiente.

-Creo que disfrutaste bastante del espectáculo-. Antes de que John dijera una respuesta, Sherlock continuó, yendo al grano mientras arrojaba el abrigo hacia un sillón similar al que John había ocupado en la otra habitación hacía unos momentos. –Puedes beber de mi muñeca. No es lo más cómodo pero hay una posición adecuada…

-Quiero beber de tu cuello-. Anunció John antes de que cambiara de opinión, echando de menos el latido del corazón que tendría un ritmo staccato en su pecho ahora mismo solo con pensarlo.

-Muy bien-. Acordó Sherlock con un asentimiento, quitándose la chaqueta del traje, tirándola encima del abrigo y procediendo a desabrocharse los botones de sus puños.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-. John frunció el ceño, inseguro de su había pánico o esperanza en su pregunta.

-No quiero mi ropa manchada con sangre-. La respuesta fue objetiva pero la baja vibración en la que fue dicha hizo cosas indecibles a la libido de John.

-Vale-. John observó a Sherlock desnudarse y podía haber jurado que el hombre añadía un estilo a cada movimiento. John tenía que admitir que funcionaba. Sus ojos trazaron los dedos elegantes de Sherlock desabrochando su camisa, luego siguieron el camino de la camisa deslizándose después de un elegante encoger de hombros. La rica seda reveló un pecho esbelto, firme y liso, impoluto excepto por una cicatriz horizontal de cinco centímetros bajo sus costillas. Los labios de John se secaron de repente y tuvo que humedecérselos mientras esperaba ansioso a que sus manos exploraran ese pecho con suaves dedos, deslizándose abajo, y más abajo…

-Para beber de la muñeca podrías sentarte en el suelo entre mis piernas mientras yo me siento en la cama, pero su prefieres mi cuello…-. Sherlock se apoyó en la pared, medio desnudo y precioso en su confianza. Incluso la manera en la que inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado era ejecutada con elegancia real. Metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, le entregó silenciosamente el poder de la toma de decisiones a John. Ese pequeño gesto animó a John a dar un paso hacia Sherlock, desabrochándose el cuello y librando a su cuerpo de la innecesaria chaqueta del traje y la camisa, tirándolos sobre el mismo sillón en la esquina de la habitación. Con el pecho desnudo como Sherlock, se quedó con sus manos a los lados, preparándose mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Su vida había sido puesta patas arriba en menos de dos días pero no había tenido ni un remordimiento por ello.

Dubitativo, colocó las manos sobre las atractivas caderas de Sherlock, justo por encima de la cintura baja de sus pantalones. Observó mientras su pulgar rozaba los músculos que creaban la uve que llevaban a partes más bajas que deseaba tocar con el tiempo. Fue recibido con un desliz agradable de las manos de Sherlock por sus brazos hasta llegar a los hombros de John para animarle a acercarse incluso más. John podía sentir las manos frías sobre su piel y quería que tocaran más de él, más de lo que había expuesto hasta ahora.

Fue el turno de John de dejar que sus manos vagaran y las subió deslizándolas por el pecho de Sherlock. Leyó la piel suave y los firmes músculos de debajo con sus dedos, como si fueran poemas de amor escritos en Braille. Mirando hacia arriba, se encontró con la mirada de Sherlock. Sus labios se abrieron por la visión de ojos plateados clavándose en su alma desde sus pestañas caídas. El parpadeo lento de Sherlock pareció un asentimiento y John dejó que sus pechos se tocaran, su cuerpo entero sintiendo la conexión que resonó a través de su sangre. Sherlock se inclinó hacia delante para compensar la diferencia de altura. –Muérdeme como si fuera alguien con quien estuvieras practicando sexo, pero más fuerte-. Gruñó Sherlock con clara impaciencia y excitación.

John miró el largo cuello de porcelana dentro de su campo de visión, se lamió los labios y mordió. Sintió que sus colmillos se hundían en la pálida carne del largo cuello de John. La sangre brotó deslizándose por las clavículas de Sherlock y por su pecho. John no pudo coger el fluir de sangre con sus labios y su lengua porque sus colmillos no se hundieron la profundidad suficiente.

-¡Más fuerte!- ordenó Sherlock con una voz grave. – ¡Muerda más fuerte y chupe, soldado!

Una ola de determinación pasó sobre John y se apartó y mordió de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, atravesando la piel y enterrándose profundamente. El agarre mejorado le dejó adherirse a las heridas y beber apropiadamente el líquido carmesí. El sabor dulce cobrizo explotó en su boca, aterciopelado como el chocolate derretido pero con especias pesadas, haciendo entender a John que en efecto sería capaz de vivir solo con este sabor, durante el resto de su existencia. A pesar de que era la tercera vez que bebía sangre de Sherlock, era la primera vez que John estaba lo suficientemente lúcido para sentir la sangre entrando en su sistema. Cerró los ojos y fue capaz de sentir la urgencia con la que los cambios estaban pasando en sus tejidos y sus órganos, reforzándolos tangiblemente. Sherlock gimió bajo él, mandando vibraciones a los labios de John, todavía pegado a su cuello.

Sherlock era muy alto, el ángulo un poco extraño pero John se negó a parar. Su sentido del olfato se afiló mientras bebía, y el olor de excitación saliendo de Sherlock soltó algo primitivo en él. Sintiendo su polla llenarse con sangre, apretó sus caderas sobre el muslo de Sherlock mientras continuaba chupando el néctar paradisiaco.

-Cama-. Gruñó Sherlock, poniendo las manos sobre el trasero de John y levantándolo como su fuera un adolescente escuálido y no el soldado musculoso que era. John nunca se había sentido tan ligero como lo hizo cuando Sherlock le sujetó con una facilidad y fuerza que desafiaba a su apariencia física. Sherlock se sentó en la cama con John sentado a horcajadas sobre él, haciendo el ángulo para beber perfecto. Las manos de Sherlock pasaron por la espalda desnuda de John, haciendo que John ronroneara entre tragos. Era dolorosamente consciente de que estaba sentado sobre la erección de Sherlock y movió su trasero un poco para arrancar otro gruñido lascivo de la encantadora bestia bajo él.

Aunque el cuerpo de John estaba muerto, nunca se había sentido tan vivo. Su excitación no solo estaba en su entrepierna sino burbujeando dentro de todo su cuerpo; su piel le hacía cosquillas como si ondas de agua templada estuvieran deslizándose por ella con movimientos provocadores. Las uñas de Sherlock se clavaron en su espalda, las diminutas punzadas de dolor añadiendo incluso más placer a la experiencia. John cerró los ojos y chupó más fuerte, apretándose contra Sherlock, necesitando más, más, más…

-¿John?

John quería más sangre, más Sherlock.

-John, para. Has tenido suficiente.

Solo un poco más, sí, solo un poco…

-¡Capitán Watson, pare!-. Ordenó Sherlock, su palma fuerte cerrándose alrededor del cuello de John apretando para reforzar la orden.


	6. Necesitado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John sintió la necesidad por la sangre de Sherlock, su tacto y sus labios.

Los ojos de John se abrieron cuando el peso de su rango le despertó del trance en el que había caído mientras se alimentaba. La sangre fluía libremente del cuello de Sherlock y John estaba lo suficientemente lúcido para lamer las heridas, justo como le había dicho que hiciera.

-¡Lo siento! Me dejé llevar-. Exclamó John con pánico, apartándose para ver la cara de Sherlock mientras todavía estaba sentado sobre él.

-Está bien-. Le aseguró Sherlock con voz firme. Sus manos estaban sobre los hombros de John, esta vez con un agarre delicado. –Es difícil saber cuándo parar en tu primera comida. Si no planeas en secar al humano del que te estás alimentando…

-¡Nunca!

-…entonces tienes que parar antes de que estés completamente saciado. Al principio no es fácil y tendrás que encontrar el equilibrio tu solo. Desafortunadamente, de esa manera siempre estarás un poco hambriento-. Entonces miró a John, su expresión comprensiva y llena de calor al mismo tiempo.

-A veces estarás hambriento por más que la sangre.

Sherlock movió sus manos a las caderas de John; suavemente, sin atraparle, pero mandando señales suficientes hacia John entendiendo por lo que John estaba pasando.

El agarre práctico que John tenía sobre los brazos de Sherlock se transformó en uno más íntimo con ellos en su cuello. Acarició la mandíbula de Sherlock con sus pulgares y los labios de Sherlock se abrieron en respuesta mientras miraba a John. Sus ojos plateados buscaron la mirada de John.

-¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó y John asintió, pero la sensación de intranquilidad todavía le atravesaba. Dudaba que pudiera haber herido a Sherlock en esa frenética comida, mayormente porque Sherlock no le habría dejado. John ahora era un animal, incapaz todavía de controlarse, pero podía confiar en Sherlock para que le detuviera a tiempo.

John se inclinó un poco hasta que sus frentes se tocaron, sacando confort de la conexión. Cerró los ojos y sintió la tensión evaporándose de su cuerpo dejando solo la otra necesidad en él. Inhaló lentamente y en cuanto el olor de Sherlock entró en sus fosas nasales, su polla se hinchó de nuevo. Simplemente así su mente y cuerpo volvieron al estado excitado en el que habían estado durante su comida. En lugar de arrancar ahí y en ese momento la ropa de Sherlock, dejó que sus labios rozaran los de Sherlock en una suave caricia. Cuando Sherlock no correspondió, John se apartó para mirarle. La polla dura de Sherlock estaba clara bajo el trasero de John, aun así el hombre ni siquiera le devolvió el beso. Tal vez era simplemente una reacción involuntaria y Sherlock realmente no le deseaba de esa forma…

-No te usaré así-. Sherlock contestó a la pregunta que John estaba a punto de formular. –Estás en el subidón por beber de mí. El subidón de la excitación y encima la novedad de ello.

-Tal vez, pero eso no cambia que quiera…oh dios, te deseo-. John apretó su erección contra el abdomen de Sherlock. –Es solo mmmmm-. Gimió en la garganta de Sherlock donde la herida ya se había cerrado, curada. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, sentía la energía de la comida atravesándolo, la excitación más intensa de lo que nunca había sentido en su vida.

-John…-. La palabra salió como un gemido cuando Sherlock movió sus caderas hacia arriba para poner su polla entre las nalgas cubiertas de John mientras sus manos sujetaban sus caderas con un agarre más fuerte. –Deja que te pruebe-. Las palabras gruñidas de Sherlock hicieron que John se alegrara de estar sentado o si no sus rodillas podrían haber cedido.

-Oh dios, sí…-. John nunca se había oído a sí mismo sonar tan necesitado pero ahora había dejado de preocuparse por lo apropiado. Sherlock podía probar cualquier parte de él que quisiera.

Las palabras apenas salieron de su boca cuando fue puesto de pie y contra la pared. La demostración de fuerza y velocidad de Sherlock añadieron combustible al fuego que ya ardía en él. Sus pies tocaron el suelo y apoyó las palmas contra la pared, dejando ir el poder que le habían dado antes.

Esta vez, cuando sus frentes se tocaron fue solo durante un segundo antes de que los labios de Sherlock reclamaran los suyos en un beso fiero. John recibió a Sherlock en su interior con un gemido y luego siseó cuando su lengua se rozó contra un colmillo.

John paladeó sangre.

Su propia sangre sabía diferente a la de Sherlock pero era también diferente a cómo había sabido antes, cuando se había mordido el labio o había lamido la cortadura de un dedo. Besar cuando las dos partes tenían colmillos no era una complicación que John había estado esperando, pero era una que quería explorar en profundidad.

El gruñido animal de Sherlock sugirió que no estaba para nada en contra del sabor de la sangre de John en su boca. Para completa sorpresa de John, fue un paso más allá, y se atravesó deliberadamente la lengua en un colmillo de John.

La explosión del sabor completo de la sangre de Sherlock mezclándose con la suya en su boca fue indescriptible. La experiencia se sintió más íntima que cualquier tórrido rollo del que había formado parte. Estaban de pie pecho contra pecho desnudo, las manos vagando, las lenguas enredándose, y la cabeza de John estaba dando vueltas por los estímulos. Como si sintiera eso, Sherlock se apartó y se encontró con la mirada de John con una mirada encendida. Lentamente, provocando, su lengua salió para lamer los restos de sus sangres mezcladas en sus labios.

John estaba sin palabras, mirando la preciosa visión de Sherlock con los labios hinchados por los besos y una sonrisa traviesa. Una pregunta colgaba entre ellos y John asintió confirmando de nuevo, necesitando que Sherlock le tocara más, necesitando las manos y la boca de Sherlock sobre él. Solo pensarlo le hacía arder en su interior.

Los ojos de Sherlock se clavaron en el cuello de John pero no le mordió, aunque John desesperadamente quería que lo hiciera. En su lugar, lamió una línea desde la curva de su hombro hasta su oreja, luego lamió la parte de abajo del lóbulo de John antes de susurrarle seductoramente.

-Hasta ahora has sabido a gloria. Déjame explorar el resto.

Un ruido incoherente dejó a John mientras temblaba con anticipación. La boca de Sherlock se movió hasta su clavícula, lamiendo lentamente, luego moviéndose más abajo. La piel de John se sintió febril, sensible incluso al más ligero de los toques. Se sentía como si estuviera ardiendo de dentro hacia fuera y solo el tacto frío de Sherlock le podía salvar. Esos dedos ahora trazaban su pecho mientras la lengua de Sherlock se movía alrededor del pezón derecho de John, provocando.

El ángulo permitía a John ver el pelo negro de Sherlock que de alguna manera todavía permanecía peinado hacia atrás, pero no le permitía ver su cara. John jadeó en el momento en el que la lengua de Sherlock se movió contra el pezón de John y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con placer, golpeando la pared. Al mismo tiempo el otro pezón estaba bajo la atención de los dedos largos y firmes de Sherlock, dándole vueltas, sacando ruidos lascivos de John.

John no se había corrido medio vestido desde que fue adolescente pero parecía que podía hacer eso ahora, solo por tener sus pezones estimulados y la visión del hombre frente a él. Sin embargo, eso no era nada comparado con la mirada en la cara de Sherlock cuando se arrodilló en frente de John con las manos en la cintura de los pantalones de John.

-Por favor-. La palabra dejó la boca de John en un susurro hambriento. Nunca en su vida había tenido que suplicar para que le tocaran pero lo haría ahora si Sherlock se paraba.

Afortunadamente no lo hizo y abrió y bajó los pantalones de John en los siguientes segundos. Sus ojos estaban todavía fijos en John, Sherlock trazó la erección hinchada de John a través de la tela de sus bóxer con un dedo. John estaba a segundos de decirle a su Creador que o bien hacía algo con ese bulto o John se correría sin haber sido tocado donde estaba.

La sonrisa que se extendió en la cara de Sherlock le hizo pensar a John que podía leer mentes después de todo. Abrió la boca y suavemente chupó la punta de la polla de John a través de la tela carmesí. John separó los labios para soltar un largo gemido, perplejo por el erotismo del momento. Apretando los ojos, retuvo el orgasmo que se aproximaba para retrasarlo. Respirar profundamente parecía funcionar todavía como una técnica de relajación ahora que era consciente de que ese era el único propósito de respirar. Su oído se hacía más prominente cuando cerraba los ojos. Después de que su respiración se detuviera, escuchó el ruido de la tela deslizándose por sus piernas, desnudándole por completo. Incluso podía oír el murmullo de la sangre en su interior, el murmullo de la sangre en Sherlock, luego oyó a Sherlock respirar profundamente sin necesitarlo…

-Todo está tan agudizado…-. Dijo John a través de la niebla de sensaciones.

-Tu cambio casi está completo. Tus sentidos se harán más sensibles, tus alrededores se volverán más agudos.

-Puedo sentir tus dedos abrasando mis muslos-. Respiró John y Sherlock deslizó sus dedos más cerca de la entrepierna de John.

John había tonteado antes con hombres pero nunca había considerado llegar tan lejos voluntariamente. Sherlock despertó necesidades que habían permanecido durmientes durante la mayor parte de la vida adulta de John y ahora rugían por la atención. No tenía ni idea de su el cambio era debido a su nuevo estado, la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo de dejarse llevar, o la proximidad de su enigmático Creador, pero se alegraba por ello. La única cosa de la que estaba seguro era que finalmente estaba preparado para aceptarse a sí mismo. Sherlock era diferente a cualquiera que John había conocido y no era solo porque era de una especie diferente. Estaba tan cómodo con su sexualidad, tan consciente de su cuerpo y de cómo lo podía usar, que dejaba a John anhelando conocerle más y aprender.

-Mírame, John-. La baja voz, más seductora que antes, le llamó y John obedeció, mirando Sherlock arrodillado ante él. Pálidos ojos plateados, como dos lunas brillantes, le miraron con necesidad lasciva. –No apartes la mirada hasta que haya terminado.

-De acuerdo…-. Murmuró simplemente John, hipnotizado, y deslizó su mano hasta esas ondas gloriosas negras adornando la cabeza de Sherlock. Eran increíblemente suaves y John cogió un puñado, deleitándose con la sensación.

Su Creador ronroneó con el contacto, mordiéndose el labio inferior en una expresión de interés lujurioso. John estaba perplejo por la apariencia del hombre siendo tan imponente y orgullosa estando de rodillas. Hizo que su polla se endureciera incluso más, moviéndose para darle atención. El John de hace unos días hubiera rechazado la oferta. Habría titubeado con la atención masculina pero también habría temido ser dejado de lado después de todo por un hombre tan hermoso. Ahora mismo, incluso asumiendo que Sherlock se aburriría de él pronto, quería la conexión durante tanto tiempo como pudiera tener, sintiendo la singularidad de ello muy en el fondo de sí mismo. Quería vivir en el momento y disfrutarlo completamente.

Sherlock trazó un dedo largo y firme desde el saco de John, por la parte de debajo de su erección, guiándola hasta sus labios y John respiró profundamente para anclarse en sus viejos reflejos. Oh dios, se iba a correr solo por mirar toda esa hermosura pija lamiendo su polla…

-Mmmm…-. Sherlock gimió alrededor de la punta, su lengua pasando por la hendidura, probando la excitación de John. Metió la polla de John más en su boca mientras su mano cogía el saco de John, moviéndolo en sus dedos, jugando y provocando. John se mordió el puño de su mano libre, no queriendo avergonzarse a sí mismo con los ruidos necesitados amenazando con dejar sus labios. Era consciente de sus sentidos agudizados ahora pero la boca de Sherlock alrededor de su polla parecía casi demasiado. Aunque Sherlock estaba yendo lentamente, chupando suavemente mientras sus ojos observaban la reacción de John, los movimientos lentos encendían fuego a través del cuerpo entero de John.

La mano libre de Sherlock se aproximó para apretar la nalga de John posesivamente y acercarle más, metiendo la polla de John más en el calor de su boca, haciendo que John soltara un gemido ahogado en su puño. John sintió la succión y el tacto colarse en su cuerpo y sabía que ya estaba peligrosamente cerca del orgasmo. La mirada determinada en la cara de Sherlock le dijo que todavía no había acabado. Ajustó el ángulo de su cabeza y John sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer porque ya se había intentado antes con poco éxito. La tenía grande y nadie había podido meterla completamente…

-¡Sherlock! Oh jooooder…-. John gritó el nombre y arrastró la palabrota. El puño que había estado mordiendo ahora estaba golpeando la pared junto a su cadera mientras miraba como contrarrestar la intensa estimulación. La sensación del lento deslizamiento de su polla en la boca de Sherlock era una cosa, pero la visión de ella desapareciendo más y más hasta que los labios de su Creador tocaron su hueso púbico, trascendía todas sus experiencias sexuales previas. –Cálmate o me…o dios…-. Respiró, mirando hacia abajo a Sherlock con incredulidad, moviendo sus músculos abdominales para no correrse todavía. La mano que había estado jugando con sus pelotas ahora se movió un poco más y John sintió los dedos fríos y largos tocando detrás de su saco. John ensanchó su posición como una señal de acuerdo y los dedos masajearon un círculo diminuto añadiendo presión a su perineo, haciéndole gemir ruidos incoherentes. Sin importar cómo de necesitado sonara, John dejó salir su voz mientras observaba a Sherlock apartarse lentamente. Su garganta estaba trabajando la polla de John durante el movimiento lento, los dedos que estaban provocando al sensible punto se volvieron más determinados en sus movimientos y John sabía que estaba acabado.

-Sherlock…-. John tenía un fuerte agarre en el pelo de Sherlock, tal vez demasiado fuerte se dio cuenta de forma ligera, y ahora lo usó para apartarle, tirando. Sin embargo, el hombre no se movió más deprisa, simplemente le observaba con ojos brillantes y llenos de lujuria, reforzando su agarre sobre el trasero de John. Su polla estaba fuera de la garganta de su Creador y solo en su boca cuando la entereza de John se rompió y dejó que su cuerpo explotara con placer.

Fue ligeramente consciente de que estaba gritando el nombre de Sherlock y alabándolo por sus habilidades y belleza mientras atravesaba el subidón de su orgasmo. El abdomen de John estaba ardiendo, su piel cosquilleándole con placer, su mente dándole vueltas y sus músculos se negaban a cooperar apropiadamente. Se tambaleó sobre sus pies mientras Sherlock estaba tragándose su orgasmo glotonamente hasta que John acabó completamente. Su espalda golpeó la pared y se deslizó por ella, oyendo ligeramente el sonido que dejó su polla al salir de la boca de Sherlock. Cerró los ojos y confió en las manos que ayudaron en su descenso hasta que su trasero desnudo golpeó el suelo enmoquetado.

-¿John?

Manos suaves sobre sus mejillas…la voz profunda en su oído…

-Eso fue exquisito-. Un beso inocente sobre la mejilla, bajo su oreja, sobre su carótida.

-¿John? A la cama.

Sintió que le ponían de pie y dio dos pasos tambaleantes antes de que la suavidad le rodeara. Se puso boca arriba y buscó con sus manos antes de abrir los ojos. La piel más suave que nunca había tocado había aparecido bajo sus dedos. La piel del cuello de Sherlock estaba cubierta en su propia sangre seca…la sangre que John había derramado el mismo.

-Sherlock…-. Susurró mientras abría los ojos para ver la cara que había visto las últimas veces que había despertado en la cama. En algún sitio en la parte de atrás de su mente, esperaba poder despertar así muchas veces más. Esta vez, reconoció la cara junto a los labios que le habían dado placer intenso. –Intenté apartarte.

-Esto era tu última eyaculación ya que tu cuerpo no producirá más. Quería probarla-. La voz de Sherlock era un gruñido bajo, como si fuera él el que había acabado de experimentar el mejor orgasmo de su vida, no John. Cerró los ojos y sonrió como si todavía pudiera saborear el semen de John en su boca. –Fue magnífico.

-Puedes hacer eso con un humano so quieres-. Razonó John, de alguna manera recobrando el sentido, pero todo lo que quería era gritar “¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué me has elegido a mí?”. Sherlock movió la mano con indiferencia. –No estoy interesado.

-Vam…tu…umm…¿entonces en nuestra especie?-. John se apoyó sobre sus codos para ver mejor a Sherlock. Si cabeza todavía le daba vueltas y se sentía como si hubiera corrido una maratón y se hubiera desmayado en la meta.

-Aburrido-. Fue la respuesta indiferente.

John analizó las variables y la información que ya había reunido.

-¿Tienes un compañero?-. Preguntó John, horrorizado por no haber pensado en preguntar eso antes. Sherlock se rió en respuesta pero no dijo nada. –Me has preguntado eso antes, así que es una pregunta justa.

-No, no tengo-. Sherlock suspiró con exasperación estirándose a por el edredón y cubriendo el cuerpo desnudo de John con él. Lo hizo lentamente, como sabiendo que el cuerpo de John se sentía como si hubiera sido quemado y necesitara el cuidado extra sensible. –Duerme, John. Son casi las 6 de la mañana y tenemos un avión que coger en el crepúsculo. Te despertaré a tiempo.

-No dormiré durante 10 horas…-. Protestó John débilmente a pesar de su somnolencia. Quería ofrecerse a devolverle el placer que había acabado de experimentar pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil, su mente ya sucumbiendo al olvido del sueño. – ¿Dormirás tú también?-. Ni siquiera intentó esconder la esperanza en su voz, sabiendo que solo había una cama en la habitación.

-Ya no necesito dormir. Y tú tampoco lo necesitarás en un día más o menos. Por ahora, lo necesitas más que cuando eras humano-. La voz de Sherlock era suave pero de todos modos no permitía argumentos.

-Cuando era humano…-. Repitió John en un susurro mientras su cabeza parecía hundirse más en la almohada. Ya no era humano…

Sorprendentemente sintió alivio por el pensamiento, como si ahora nadie esperaba que fuera normal. Encima de todo eso, ya no estaba solo. Por lo menos no ahora. –Quédate-. La palabra salió más suplicante de lo que había querido. – ¿Te quedarás conmigo?-. Miró hacia arriba a la figura sobre él y cerró los ojos solo después de que sintiera el colchón hundirse junto a su cadera donde Sherlock se sentó.

John durmió profundamente, la fase REM alcanzándole rápido y reclamándole con un giro de imágenes. La sangre apareció en sus sueños pero a diferencia de sus sueños previos este no fue una pesadilla. La emoción le llenaba mientras bebía sangre de un cuello largo y pálido, luego lo limpiaba con la lengua y se movió para besar los labios llenos del hombre que había acabado de conocer unos pocos días atrás. El hombre que no era humano, ni tampoco él lo era ya. Una sensación de paz le bañó y se relajó cuando el peso de la guerra, las responsabilidades y la soledad se quitaba de encima de sus hombros. Sintió dedos largos y firmes acariciando su clavícula, su cuello, y su mejilla. John se inclinó hacia el tacto y sonrió contento.


	7. Hechizado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John vuelve a Londres y se encuentra a sí mismo incluso más fascinado por su Creador.

-Despierta, John-. La voz baja y aterciopelada le sacó del sueño.

-Mmmm no todavía-, murmuró como un niño pequeño en una horrible mañana de lunes, enterrándose bajo el edredón.

Una mano suave le tocó su mejilla y un pulgar hizo círculos lentos, calmando a John incluso más, haciendo que se inclinara en el reconfortante toque. Le llevó un momento pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba dormido. Los ojos de John se abrieron y colocó su palma sobre la que estaba en su mejilla. –Estoy despierto-. Las palabras salieron en un susurro grogui mientras sus ojos se clavaron en los de Sherlock y sonrió. Podía acostumbrarse a despertarse con la visión de la hermosa cara de Sherlock y con su suave toque sobre la piel de John. Pero claro, pronto no necesitaría dormir para nada.

-Puedes dormir en el avión si lo necesitas. Ahora, vámonos-. La voz de Sherlock era directa pero sus ojos eran cálidos, llenos de afecto que estaba más allá de la lógica ya que se habían conocido hacía menos de dos días. Lo que era más, John había estado dormido la mayor parte de ese tiempo.

Durante el breve viaje al aeropuerto internacional de Kandahar, John podía sentir que el conductor era humano. El hecho que pudiera notar tan claramente la diferencia entre un humano, y la especie de Sherlock, su propia especia, al principio le intranquilizó. Sin embargo, era un soldado y se negaba a entrar en pánico por cada pequeña cosa que concernía a sus nuevas circunstancias. En su lugar se concentró en lo que constituía las diferencias entre las dos especies, principalmente el ritmo cardiaco, la calidez de un cuerpo humano y el trabajo de los órganos que John podía sentir como si estuviera mirando una ecografía.

Una vez que llegaron a la mitad de la pista de aterrizaje y se subieron al pequeño jet privado, John empezó a preguntarse por los gastos que había tenido Sherlock por el viaje. Cuando se colocaron en cómodos asientos, Sherlock le tranquilizó con una explicación acerca de inversiones que había hecho durante las últimas décadas. La curiosidad de John no estuvo satisfecha por eso y para alegría suya, Sherlock explicó las complejidades de sus inversiones, las devaluaciones, sus mejores y peores inversiones, y mucho más. La mente de John se sorprendió por la historia que Sherlock había tenido la oportunidad de vivir y la voluntad de compartir las historias con él. El sueño olvidado, se aventuraron con temas sociales y políticos hasta que llegaron al punto en el que John se sintió libre de hacer preguntas más personales y viceversa.

John admitió que Sherlock había tenido razón sobre su alistamiento debido a la muerte de su hermana y que, en efecto, no habría tenido nada a lo que volver si hubiera sido enviado de vuelta a Londres, invalidado. A pesar de todo, estaba todavía ligeramente avergonzado y reluctante a admitir en alto cómo de agradecido estaba por haber sido salvado de ese horrible destino. Sherlock, a su vez, le contó a John sobre su vida y cómo inicialmente había viajado por el mundo, queriendo ver tanto como pudiera antes de que se hubiera asentado de nuevo en Londres. En sus primeros años, había descubierto un interés en resolver crímenes lo cual había continuado explorando a través de las décadas y todavía lo hacía. Le contó a John varios casos interesantes y la estupidez de New Scotland Yard con su incapacidad de resolverlos, haciendo que John se riera por las dramáticas exageraciones de las historias. Para perplejidad de John, hablaron y rieron durante la duración del vuelo de 8 horas.

No se había sentido con tanta energía por una conversación en años, o nunca, y definitivamente no por una que había durado tantas horas. John sintió el brotar de una amistad no nacida de la necesidad de aprender de Sherlock sino de genuina amistad en las primeras fases de formación. John había tenido amigos antes, pero la conexión instantánea y la charla divertida que tenía con Sherlock se sentían únicas.

Pronto John estaba mirando por la ventana del taxi que les llevaba al piso de Sherlock en Oxford Circus. Vio el mismo Londres que había dejado, el mismo Londres que había conocido y echado de menos. Él había cambiado pero la vida a su alrededor continuaba como siempre. Habría continuado de esa forma, seguido, aunque no se hubiera ido o si nunca más hubiera vuelto de Afganistán…

Se pararon en frente del hermoso edificio de época de Orwell Studios, en Market Place. El viento movía el pelo de Sherlock mientras se levantaba el cuello de su abrigo e inhalaba lentamente,

-El amanecer no llegará hasta dentro de 10 horas; tenemos mucha noche. Entremos-, anunció, caminando ya hacia la puerta del edificio.

-¿Puedes olerlo?-. Preguntó John curiosamente mientras sacaba su macuto del maletero del taxi y lo ponía sobre su hombro.

-Lo puedo sentir y tú también lo harás. Date algo de tiempo.

John consideró esa útil habilidad, maravillándose en cómo Sherlock confiaba en ella y se preparó para aprender tanto como fuera posible de su Creador. El loft del cuarto piso con decoración de vanguardia era de planta abierta. Desde el espacioso salón con dos sofás y una televisión a la cocina abierta integrada con armarios blancos brillantes en la pared. La escalera transparente señalaba a otro planta. John entró en la estancia y miró hacia arriba para ver que la segunda planta era un mezzanine, haciendo que el techo del salón fuera el doble de alto que uno normal. La habitación estaba situada encima de la cocina y era visible desde el salón debido a su posición y las ventanas desde el suelo al techo por su pared interior.

-Esta es para ti-. Sherlock rompió a través de la exploración mental de John del lugar indicando una de las fundas de ropa largas y negras sobre el sofá del salón. –Hice que las trajeran hace unas horas. Esta compañía siempre sigue mis especificaciones precisas, así que estoy seguro que el modelo te valdrá perfectamente-. Sherlock subió su mano para impedir que John hablara. –Puedes recompensarme cuando puedas. Puedo notar que te está incomodando. Sin embargo, lograste aceptar mucho más que ropa de mí en los últimos dos días, así que puedes soportar aceptar un regalo más.

Sherlock dio un paso, poniendo la bolsa en las manos de John y dándole una mirada que hizo que John asintiese de acuerdo. –Deja que te cuide por ahora, hasta que puedas hacerlo por ti mismo en tu nueva vida-. La voz grave de Sherlock hizo la petición sonar como una orden, y, aunque dañara el orgullo de John, se habría arrepentido de rechazar la ayuda. Porque Sherlock tenía razón, ser dependiente molestaba a John, pero una vez que tuviera el control de su nueva situación se lo devolvería a Sherlock multiplicado por diez.

Sus manos se rozaron durante el intercambio de ropa y Sherlock se dio la vuelta, rompiendo su mirada conectada. –Después de eso, puedes hacer lo que dicte tu ética. Devuélvemelo o no. No podría importarme menos-. Agitó una mano elegante en el aire con obvia indiferencia por el tema, luego cogió una bolsa idéntica para él.

-Vale-. John asintió, mirando la bolsa en sus brazos, luego a la espalda del hombre que intentaba ocultar cuanto le importaba hacer lo que creía correcto para John. _Entonces espero que me dejes hacer lo mismo. Cuidarte de todas las formas en las que me permitas_. Pensó John, aunque solo dijo un breve. –Gracias.

-Los baños están arriba si necesitas privacidad-. Sherlock dijo sobre su hombro mientras ya se estaba quitando la ropa que llevaba.

John estaba tentado de quedarse y observar pero en su lugar controló sus aparentemente hormonas adolescentes. Subiendo las escaleras, notó que paneles pesados habían sido instalados para deslizarse sobre las ventanas para bloquear la luz de fuera. Ahora estaban abiertos, dejando entrar la luz de la luna, mostrando los antiguos edificios situados alrededor y el tráfico nocturno en la calle de debajo a pesar de la hora tardía.

Pasó por una habitación principal imponente, por un vestidor hasta un baño principal. Mármol blanco le rodeó cuando la luz se encendió mientras entraba.

John se echó agua fría en la cara y se miró en el espejo, apoyando sus manos a ambos lados del lavabo. Se rió nerviosamente cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad podía verse en el espejo a pesar de haber atravesado completamente el cambio. Tal vez no todas las historias eran ciertas. Debería parecer cansado después del viaje, sin embargo, ni lo parecía ni lo sentía. Sherlock le había dicho que pronto no necesitaría dormir, aparentemente la siesta del día entero que se había echado en el hotel era el último sueño que necesitaría. El pensamiento era sobrecogedor pero aliviaba. Había tanto que quería saber y tantas preguntas más que hacer que estaba feliz por tener todo el tiempo extra para ello.

Confiando en Sherlock con la elección de ropa, John se cambió a un traje de color ciruela oscuro que había encontrado en la funda de ropa. Nunca habría elegido ese color o un traje tan elegante para él mismo pero tenía que admitir que el traje, la camisa marfil y la corbata de lunares se veían bien en él. Sherlock sabía cómo acentuar su forma aunque era vastamente diferente del suyo. La chaqueta se posaba perfectamente sobre sus hombros y se cortaba en su cintura lo suficiente para ser ceñida pero no apretada.

Se veía y sentía como una versión mejorada de él mismo. Sin embargo, la sensación no venía de la ropa nueva, ni tan siquiera por el prospecto de la vida eterna. Venía por la emoción de caminar junto al hombre fascinante aunque no-muerto esperando por él en el piso de abajo. Después de penarse su corto pero ahora increíblemente denso pelo, estaba preparado para ver a su Creador.

John no reprimió su jadeo de admiración cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre Sherlock. En su lugar, dejó que la apreciación se mostrara en su cara mientras examinaba a Sherlock de la cabeza a los pies y otra vez, sintiendo que su boca se abría. Antes de ahora había encontrado a Sherlock extremadamente atractivo, más que ningún hombre o mujer que hubiera conocido. Sin embargo, lo que ahora estaba frente a él era la visión más sexy que sus ojos habían contemplado nunca.

Lo que primero captó su atención eran los tacones negros que hacían a Sherlock incluso más alto y causaban sus piernas a parecer incluso más largas. Sus elegantes pies estaban perfectamente colocados en los zapatos y la postura de Sherlock sugería que le era familiar caminar con calzado de este tipo, lo cual hizo que John admirara incluso más al hombre.

Donde acababan los tacones negros, empezaban pantalones elegantes negros que se posaban bajo sobre sus caderas, resaltando la asombrosa curva de su trasero. La chaqueta del traje era más corta que la del corte de un hombre y esbelta en la cintura. El modelo completo estaba compuesto de detalles concretos, desde los diminutos pendientes de perlas, el toque discreto del lápiz de ojos hasta el delicado brillo de los botones de su chaqueta.

La camisa morado oscuro hacía juego con el color del traje de John, subrayando su compatibilidad. El pelo de Sherlock estaba apartado hacia un lado y metido detrás de una oreja, transformando el clásico peinado hacia atrás en un peinado moderno. A ojos de John parecía la personificación absoluta de la belleza, asombrándole, aunque hacía simples momentos había creído que su Creador no podía ser más hermoso.

Curiosamente, Sherlock parecía él mismo pero más femenino. Los cambios sutiles funcionaban asombrosamente bien en su figura alta y esbelta. El cuerpo de John respondió a la visión de las curvas de Sherlock envueltas tan perfectamente en tela sedosa, haciéndole moverse para acomodar su erección creciente.

-Guau-. John respiro, alucinado.

-Tú te ves muy atractivo-. Sherlock le devolvió el cumplido con una sonrisa en su cara mientras sus ojos agudos estudiaban con intención la reacción de John.

El cambio en Sherlock parecía tan natural, tan fluido, que John sintió la sonrisa tirar de sus labios mientras recuperaba el control de sus sentidos. No era solo la novedad, como Sherlock la había llamado, lo que había atraído a John a su Creador. La profundidad del asombro de John por la combinación única de cerebro y sex appeal parecía llegar una parte profunda de él que nunca antes había explorado.

-Gracias-. John finalmente respondió alisándose la chaqueta de su traje.

Sherlock dio dos pasos hacia él, sus tacones sonando sobre los paneles de madera. John tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada de Sherlock mientras se volvía seria.

-Hay algo que quería decirte…-. Sherlock se pausó, tal vez por el drama, tal vez en duda, era difícil decir. John se alegraba de no necesitar respirar más porque habría estado conteniendo su aliento, escuchando. –Sherlock también puede ser un nombre de chica.

La sonrisa que dividió la cara de Sherlock era contagiosa, afectando inmediatamente a la cara de John. Su cuerpo se llenó con una alegría burbujeante y rompió a reír. Sherlock se le unió un segundo después, haciendo que John se sintiera como un adolescente yendo a una cita con su mejor amigo.

Cuando finalmente se calmaron, Sherlock todavía estaba mirando a John, las arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos un rastro del momento.

-¿Entonces no te importa?-. Sherlock preguntó aunque John pensaba que su reacción había sido bastante clara. A pesar de eso, quería responder honestamente así que se tomó un segundo para buscar la respuesta en su interior.

-¿Aparte de que yo parezca un hobbit a tu lado con tus tacones? ¡Absolutamente no!-, dijo John honestamente, sabiendo que las palabras no habían transmitido la intensidad de su opinión.

-¿Vamos, entonces?-. Sherlock sonrió, ofreciéndole la curva de su brazo y John deslizó su mano ahí, sintiendo todas las barreras de género que solía considerar normales derrumbarse.

-¿Dónde vamos?-. Preguntó John, perplejo, porque acababan de llegar y ya se estaban yendo.

-Fuera. Tienes mucho que aprender-. Sherlock acarició la mano de John, acercándole.


	8. Deslumbrado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un paseo por Soho se vuelve más desagradable de lo que habían anticipado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: este capítulo contiene comportamiento tránsfobo. Si esto es algo con lo que tienes dificultades ve con cuidado

Salieron del piso de Sherlock y en cuanto salieron del edificio fueron tragados por la multitud ocupada del viernes por la noche.

-Esta noche los dos necesitamos alimentarnos-. Sherlock anunció caminando elegantemente con sus tacones, haciendo que John mirara hacia abajo para maravillarse por la visión.

-Nos alimentamos ayer. ¿Siempre va a tener que ser tan a menudo?- preguntó John con perplejidad.

-No, no siempre. Necesitarás menos sangre con la edad. Puedo alimentarme una vez cada quince días si no tengo ninguna herida. Tú te tendrás que alimentar cada dos o tres días, depende de las necesidades de tu cuerpo. Sin embargo, esta noche necesitas alimentarte porque tu cuerpo acaba de terminar con el cambio y necesitas alimento para cimentar tu conversión. Yo, por otro lado, he perdido una cantidad bastante de sangre debido a una cría particularmente hambrienta bebiendo de mí-. John abrió la boca para disculparse pero un firme dedo sobre sus labios le impidió hacerlo. El toque trajo recuerdos incluso más vívidos de John alimentándose de Sherlock, haciéndole querer lamer el dedo sobre sus labios y luego lamer mucho más que eso. Ambos se pararon en medio de la acera, girándose para ponerse cara a cara. La multitud de gente abriéndose alrededor de ellos como un río alrededor de una roca.

Sherlock cerró los ojos y estiró su cuello largo como recordando a John sobre su cuello. –Mmmmm. Mereció la pena un millón de veces-. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de John, mandando escalofríos a través de él por el recuerdo. –Nunca pidas perdón por ser quien eres.

John asintió, su cuerpo respondiendo de nuevo por la vista del cuello largo de Sherlock. Estiró su postura en un intento de recobrar la compostura y apartó la mirada de la extensión de pálida piel.

-Sin matar-. John señaló con su índice a Sherlock.

-Sin matar-. Prometió su Creador, poniendo de nuevo la mano de John en su brazo mientras volvían a caminar.

-¿Dónde vamos entonces?

-Nunca respondiste a mi pregunta acerca de tus preferencias sexuales aunque a estas alturas tengo una buena idea. Como has notado, alimentarse puede volverse bastante…sexual, así que el acto es más placentero para ambas partes cuando es de tu género preferido-. Sherlock iba con cuidado y John lo apreció porque realmente no sabía cómo hablar de las cosas que sentía.

_Tú eres lo que prefiero por encima de todo lo demás_ , pensó John pero eso no era una respuesta aceptable. –Creo que podemos encontrar un buen club en Soho que combine con nuestras preferencias-, fue lo que finalmente dijo.

-No tienes ni idea-. La sonrisa en la cara de Sherlock sugería que había más de lo que John estaba a punto de descubrir.

No estaba seguro de cómo responder a la pregunta que había hecho Sherlock acerca de la preferencia de género. Había pensado que tenía una preferencia y había intentado adherirse a ello durante años. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que había tenido miedo de salir de los límites sociales arraigados en él. Mirando a su hermoso Creador, John se dio cuenta de que había estado completamente ajeno al mundo real mientras se había aferrado a su etiqueta heterosexual.

-Puede que sea una pregunta rara, umm…-. Empezó a decir John torpemente, rascándose el cuello.

-Tonterías. Pregunta-. Sherlock movió su muñeca en el aire, sus ojos nunca saliendo de su recorrido.

-Debería referirme a ti como una “ella” hoy, o simplemente “ellos” todo el tiempo, o ¿no lo sé?- John se preparó para ser llamado inculto pero tenía que saberlo, se sentía importante para él.

-Ah, a algunos le importa más que a otros. Personalmente, no me importa en realidad. La mayor parte del tiempo soy un “él” y una “ella” cuando me siento así. A veces, simplemente soy…yo-. Sherlock dejó de hablar durante un momento antes de continuar. –Sin embargo, “ellos” es aceptable si no estás seguro de cómo me presento en un determinado momento-. Sherlock movió una mano para cerrar el tema, luego pareció pensarlo mejor. –Aunque eso es muy considerado por tu parte. No se trata mucho del pronombre en sí tanto como se trata del respeto. Aprecio tu reacción más de lo que sabes-. John pudo oír la sorpresa y gratitud en la voz de Sherlock y se derritió un poco. La increíble percepción en la personalidad de su Creadora se sintió preciosa como parecía ser una persona muy privada y secreta, al límite de parecer sola. John solo estaba asintiendo, asombrado por el enfoque abierto y valiente hacia quien realmente era.

Risas de borrachos les alcanzaron mientras seguían caminando, haciendo que John deseara que pudieran volver a casa de Sherlock y hablar más, estar solos…

-¡Hostias! ¡Pensé que era una mujer!- Gritó una voz masculina justo detrás de ellos. John empezó a darse la vuelta pero Sherlock tiró de su brazo para impedir que lo hiciera. –Mirad tíos, ¡es un rarito!-. Se oyeron risas por parte de los compañeros del hombre probablemente. John había tenido suficiente.

-¿Qué has dicho?- le dijo John al hombre bebido, solo girándose a medias, su mano todavía entrelazada en el brazo de Sherlock.

-¡Rarito!- repitió, mirando a John mientras señalaba con su dedo a Sherlock. Luego se rió como un lunático, haciendo que el grupo de borrachos con él hiciera lo mismo. Excepto que no estaban lo suficientemente borrachos para comportarse como completos idiotas. De todas maneras no había cantidad de drogas o alcohol que justificara este tipo de comportamiento.

-Creo que te has equivocado de barrio-. John se giró para encarar al hombre, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse con la respuesta de luchar.

-No merece nuestro tiempo, John-. Dijo Sherlock en un tono sorprendentemente calmado mientras la sangre de John hervía.

-Sí, dile al marica de tu novio que debería llevarte a casa-. El idiota le dijo a Sherlock.

-Claramente no se puede permitir una puta decente para la noche-. John sintió que alguien le agarraba el brazo y automáticamente sacó el otro brazo del agarre de Sherlock, lo echó hacia atrás preparándose para soltar un sólido gancho de izquierda hacia el idiota que había insultado a Sherlock.

Lo que pasó luego fue tan rápido e inesperado que John apenas fue capaz de seguir la acción.

Sherlock se acercó al idiota en un movimiento muy rápido, un segundo estaba al lado de John y al siguiente ella tenía su mano sobre el cuello del atacante, levantándolo. Dio tres pasos así, los dedos del hombre arrastrándose por el cemento mientras casi levitaba, solo sostenido por el agarre de Sherlock en su cuello. Sherlock lo estampó contra la pared y levantó su cuerpo completamente del suelo.

-Nunca más intentes ofender a ese hombre, y mucho menos intentes poner tus asquerosas pezuñas sobre él-. Sherlock pronunció sus palabras lenta y claramente, el peligro emanando de ella haciendo que los ojos del hombre se llenaran de horror. –Tendrías suerte si te dejara besar sus zapatos. Llévate tus insultos fuera de este barrio y fuera de Londres. Si te vuelvo a ver de nuevo, me aseguraré de que no puedas volver a ver nada durante el resto de tu vida. ¿Entendido?

El idiota asintió tanto como pudo, su cara poniéndose de desagradables tonos de rojo. Sherlock lo soltó luego y el hombre jadeó, sus manos volando hasta su cuello mientras se deslizaba hasta el suelo, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Sus “amigos” se habían ido hace tiempo pero John pudo notar que se encontraba lo suficientemente bien para llamar a un taxi y pirarse de Londres.

Sherlock tiró de su chaqueta hacia abajo con un movimiento agudo, luego elegantemente ofreció de nuevo su brazo a John, como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada. Como si no hubiera acabado de probar cómo ser una chica mala llevando tacones altos.

Orgulloso de ser el compañero de Sherlock durante la noche, John aceptó el brazo que le ofrecían y siguieron caminando.

-¿Sherlock?-. John giró la cabeza para ver el perfil de su Creadora, la barbilla en alto mientras observaba la multitud en frente de ellos.

-¿Sí?

-Eso fue jodidamente excitante-, admitió John honestamente. La risa que salió de Sherlock era música para los oídos de John.

-Eres un idiota.

-Y tú estás completamente loca.

-Cierto. Pero fuiste tú el que casi te metes en una pelea y expondrías tu identidad si alguien grabara un video o llamara a la policía.

Johns se encrespó, dándose cuenta de que Sherlock tenía razón y la emoción del momento anterior se rebajó. _¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido?_ Pero bueno, deseaba haber tenido la oportunidad de darle un puñetazo al idiota por ofender a Sherlock, a tomar por culo su identidad.

-Va a morir pronto ¿sabes?-. Dijo John ligeramente, pensando en el atacante. –Tiene cáncer de pulmón, el cual ya se ha extendido por sus órganos.

Sherlock paró de caminar, tirando de John para que parase cogiéndole de los brazos y poniéndole frente a él.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Explícate-. Los ojos de Sherlock se clavaron en los de John hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había acabado de decir.

-Solo lo sé, yo…

-¡Concéntrate! ¡Piensa! ¡¡Dime cómo!!-. La voz de Sherlock transmitía urgencia y emoción al mismo tiempo mientras hacía que dieran vueltas en el sitio.

-Cuando pensé en él cuando me cogió el brazo, pude ver su cuerpo. Las imágenes eran más claras que una resonancia magnética. Vi una mancha oscura en su pulmón, oscuridad en su sangre y en sus huesos. Supe lo que era inmediatamente-. John frunció el ceño, pensando. –Como si tuviera todos los resultados que uno puede tener de extensas pruebas…-. John se encontró con la mirada de Sherlock y vio la fascinación reflejada en los orbes plateados. Luego las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaron y sonrió.

-¡Excelente!- exclamó Sherlock emocionada. –Vamos, necesitamos probarlo más.

-¿Probar qué? 

-Tu nueva habilidad. Sigue el ritmo, John-. Sherlock se dio la vuelta con gracia sobre un tacón y John la siguió. La emoción de Sherlock era tan infecciosa que se extendió hacia John, casi haciendo desaparecer el desagradable encuentro de hacía unos instantes.


	9. Cayendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John sigue a Sherlock hasta un club muy peculiar en Soho.

El club al que se acercaban tenía paneles de madera negros sobre ventanas altas y puntiagudas y los ladrillos alrededor de ellas estaban pintados en carmesí oscuro. La entrada tenía un cartel de neón rojo, las letras pareciendo que gotearan sangre.

-Bueno, esto es un poco obvio-. Remarcó John mientras observaba las puertas pesadas negras y la alfombra roja en los escalones de la entrada.

-¿Lo es? El arte de disfrazarse es saber cómo esconderse a plena vista-. Sherlock sonrió divertida. – ¿Pensarías en vampiros en un club con temática de vampiros? ¿Te cuestionarías si alguien tuviera falsos o verdaderos caninos alargados?

-Ahí tienes razón-. John se encogió de hombros en acuerdo, siguiendo a su Creadora más de cerca.

Sherlock asintió hacia la montaña que había por portero en la entrada mientras se saltaban la larga cola de gente esperando detrás de la cuerda de terciopelo para entrar. Llevaba un traje negro que tenía un cuello al estilo de Drácula. Sherlock puso una mano suave sobre la parte baja de la espalda de John mientras alzaba la barbilla para mirar al portero musculoso. –Está conmigo-, dijo en un tono que no admitía protesta y John entró, como el VIP que aparentemente era esta noche. Todavía sentía la mano de Sherlock posesivamente tocando su espalda incluso después de desaparecer.

John siguió a Sherlock por el pasillo largo decorado con clase con papel pintado estampado y espejos con marcos victorianos hasta una sala llena de gente. La mayoría de ellos llevaban ropa compleja, algunos más victorianos, otros modernos, con sombreros, bastones y otros complementos. La mayoría de la clientela llevaba maquillaje, colmillos falsos y sangre falsa…pero no todos ellos. John era incapaz de oír los latidos por encima de la música alta pero podía sentir la esencia vital o algo que distinguía a los vivos de los no-muertos. Se dirigían hacia el bar a través de una multitud de cuerpos moviéndose con la música, sus caderas girando, sus manos agarrando, sus labios sobre cuellos…

-¡Coge mi mano!-. Gritó Sherlock por encima de la música alta, haciendo que John se concentrara en su voz mientras intentaba bajar el volumen del ruido atravesándole los oídos.

John no dudó ni un segundo antes de colocar su mano en la de Sherlock y dejó que le llevara a través de la muchedumbre. Normalmente se habría puesto rojo, pero aunque sentía la emoción de la mano de Sherlock en la suya, no sentía el calor en sus mejillas. Era consciente de que ya no sentiría eso, aunque tal vez su cuerpo actuara diferente una vez que se alimentara directamente de un humano.

John sintió una punzada de vacío cuando la mano de Sherlock desapareció de la suya una vez que llegaron al bar. Su compañera le hizo un gesto al camarero, quien apareció más rápido de lo que John había esperado teniendo en cuenta la gran cantidad de gente esperando que esperaba a que le sirvieran.

-Lo de siempre-, dijo John y miró a John con una ceja alzada a modo de pregunta. John contestó con un encogimiento de hombros. –Y un whisky de malta, solo. Ponlo en mi cuenta, por favor-. Se giró hacia John luego, para hablarle al oído mientras John apoyaba su codo sobre la barra para examinar a la gente del club. Descubrió que era capaz de bajar la vibración de la música sobre sus membranas y dejó que la voz rítmica de Sherlock se colara con facilidad. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que John captara el aroma único de su perfume que hacía que quisiera poner su cara en su cuello e inhalar; perderse en la sensación y el olor de Sherlock.

-Algunos con latido son donantes voluntarios-. Sherlock indicó la multitud en la pista de baile y personas mostrándose delante de ellos de manera seductora. –Solo necesitas pasar por los que no son, ya que asumo que donantes involuntarios no serían de tu agrado.

-¿De verdad? ¿Lo saben?-. John miró a Sherlock con sorpresa cuando habló, asumiendo que gritar era innecesario debido a sus sentidos agudizados. Sherlock asintió a la pregunta, sus ojos observando como un halcón buscando una presa. –Sí, si tengo elección prefiero tener un donante voluntario todo el tiempo-. Confirmó John.

Sherlock asintió de nuevo y puso su mano sobre el bíceps de John para inclinarse hacia delante y hablar en su oído. La cercanía era innecesaria ya que los dos podían oírse el uno al otro perfectamente. Sin embargo, John encontró el gesto tentador, como si Sherlock quisiera recordarle que aunque estuvieran buscando a alguien que les sirviera, habían venido aquí juntos. La sensación que se asentó en John era parecida a la satisfacción al sentirse reclamado, y se apoyó en el toque.

-Primero escoge a uno para comprobar tus habilidades nuevas-. Sugirió Sherlock con voz cálida y trazó solo la punta de su lengua a lo largo del lóbulo de John mandando un escalofrío por todo el costado de John y hasta los dedos de sus pies. Tuvo que obligarse a concentrarse mientras colocaba su mano sobre la firme cadera de Sherlock para apoyarse.

-Es difícil concentrarse. Me estás distrayendo…-. John respiró, deslizando su mano más hacia abajo, casi tocando el hermoso trasero que quería…

-El capitán John Watson puede concentrarse durante las circunstancias más extremas-, ronroneó Sherlock motivando a John, pero también llenando su cabeza con ideas para una provocación en venganza en el futuro.

-Oh-. John recordó cómo había sido capaz de ver el cuerpo y órganos del idiota que les había atacado verbalmente en la calle antes. No fue hasta que tocó a John que el médico había sido capaz de ver cada detalle de su enfermedad claramente. –Primero necesito tocarles-. Susurró en el aire cargado de sudor del club.

-Vete-. Sherlock se apartó de él y se estiró a por una de las bebidas que habían acabado de dejar a su lado en la barra. –Esperaré aquí por los resultados de tu exploración.

Con propósito, John caminó por la multitud, rozando suavemente un dedo sobre un antebrazo, la parte de arriba de una espalda y por cualquier sitio que pasara desapercibido en una muchedumbre apretada. Podía ver a cada individuo como a través de una resonancia magnética mientras caminaba, pero solo después de tocarles podía ver sus órganos más claramente y con increíble detalle.

Un hombre de no más de treinta y cinco años estaba a otro infarto de morir. A pesar de tener tres stents y dos baipases coronarios, ya estaba en grave fallo cardiaco. No había forma que pudiera sobrevivir al próximo; incluso los mejores doctores no podrían ayudarle. John no iba a quitarle preciosos momentos de su ya corta esperanza de vida. Unos pocos minutos más vagando por ahí y John estaba de vuelta con su hermosa compañera que estaba entretenidamente bebiendo vino tinto.

-El hombre alto de pelo oscuro a tus once-. Dijo John cuando deslizó su brazo alrededor de Sherlock para colocar su palma sobre la parte baja de su espalda. –No estoy seguro de si estará dispuesto pero está tan sano como un caballo-. Se estiró a por el vaso de whisky que estaba esperando por él en la barra.

La sonrisa de Sherlock fue inconfundible y John sabía que se habría puesto rojo otra vez sabiendo que Sherlock podía ver claramente las similitudes entre el humano que había elegido y el no-muerto junto a él. Dios, era tan obvio…

Sin otra palabra más, Sherlock se acercó hasta el hombre y ni siquiera se molestó con mucha charla trivial, sino que se giró para señalar hacia John. El humano asintió, su expresión hambrienta y consciente. Viendo esa expresión John recordó cómo el hombre del hotel disfrutó que se alimentaran de él y cómo de bien debió de haberse sentido, considerando el efecto final.

Un momento después, Sherlock estaba caminando de vuelta hacia John con propósito, el joven caminando cerca de sus tacones. Sin pedirlo esta vez, Sherlock se estiró a por la mano de John y John alegremente entrelazó sus dedos en un gesto tan familiar que John sonrió para sí y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción.

Un camarero en un esmoquin clásico y una capa larga se apresuró delante de ellos y quitó el cartel de “reservado” de una mesa redonda de la sala hacia donde se dirigían. El área VIP era privada, con decoración roja y negra victoriana con iluminación roja y cálida. Sherlock se sentó elegantemente en el sofá grande con forma de semicírculo y cruzó sus piernas largas en un movimiento sensual a lo Instinto Básico. Un elegante y pálido tobillo encima de un tacón se reveló en el proceso y John se sintió como un mirón victoriano, excitado solo por la vista de una pizca de desnudez. Cuando John se sentó junto a Sherlock, ella se apartó para hacer hueco entre ellos. Antes de que John pudiera protestar, Sherlock golpeó suavemente el cojín de cuerpo con un gesto inconfundible y el joven tomó el asiento entre ellos.

Con una pequeña reverencia, el camarero cerró las pesadas y rojas cortinas aislándolos del resto del club. Los altavoces en la sala empezaron a sonar con música que se tragaba los sonidos del exterior. John reconoció una canción de Rob Zombie y pensó que la elección era apropiada para el presente estado de ánimo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-. Sherlock preguntó, sus ojos centrados en la cara del humano a pesar de su cuerpo atractivo a la vista.

-Adam-, contestó el joven alzando su barbilla con una sonrisa coqueta y un movimiento de flequillo hacia un lado.

Tenía puesto un arnés de cuero en el pecho que acababa con un collar en su cuello. Abajo, llevaba shorts apretados negros y botas negras de media caña con encaje. Era musculoso sin serlo de más, mostrando un cuerpo que claramente cuidaba bien.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Adam?-. Preguntó John, necesitando saberlo antes de que procedieran. No ocultó la preocupación en su voz, sin importarle si cortaba el rollo o no.

-Quiero convertirme en uno de vosotros algún día-. Contestó honestamente, luego encogió un hombro. –Y bueno, me paga la matrícula-. La cara de Adam cambió de una expresión coqueta tonta a una de ingenio agudo. Por primera vez desde su conversión, a John le habían dado perspectiva. Lo que había visto como un golpe de suerte y una elección improvisada por parte de Sherlock, para otros era un sueño. Puso una señal en el pensamiento para reflexionar después. Convertirle había tenido que ser una cosa más grande para Sherlock de lo que John había pensado previamente. –Mientras tanto, trabajo aquí-. Continuó Adam, poniéndose recto en su asiento, el cuero haciendo ruido contra sus shorts. –pagan un montón si elijo a alguien o no. Realmente no tengo que quitarme la ropa si no quiero, y las propinas son geniales. Puedo pagarme la universidad y encima de eso ahorrar dinero-. Entonces sonrió, dejando la expresión coqueta volver a su expresión. –Además, con clientes como vosotros, me sorprende que no sea el que esté pagando-. Su mirada de apreciación pasó de John a Sherlock a ambos lados de él.

-¿Para qué?-. John estaba halagado por la atención pero tenía demasiada curiosidad para parar sus preguntas ahora. Conocía sus propias razones para permanecer no-muerto, pero todos tenían sus propias razones. –Perdón por cotillear pero tiene que haber una razón más grande.

La mirada de Adam brillaba con inesperada inteligencia cuando se encontró con la de John.

-Soy un estudiante de ingeniería mecánica y rápidamente me di cuenta de que los grandes descubrimientos que estoy esperando y de los que quiero formar parte, puede que no pasen en mi vida. Quiero estar en forma y que mi mente esté en excelente forma para las próximas décadas y siglos para que pueda continuar el trabajo del que planeo ser parte-. El brillo en sus ojos le recordó a Sherlock, quien finalmente habló.

-Puedo entender ese razonamiento-. Sherlock asintió con comprensión. – ¿Estás prometido a alguien?-. John entendió rápidamente que Sherlock no estaba hablando sobre la mano en matrimonio. Con toda honestidad, Sherlock parecía como si estuviera dispuesta a ofrecerse a convertir al joven ella misma.

-Sí-, sonrió Adam con alegría. –Pero se supone que tengo que graduarme primero.

-Justo-. Reconoció Sherlock en un tono que cerraba el tema completamente.

-Tu pulso se está acelerando-. John notó, relajándose otra vez ahora que sabía que Adam era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Yo...eh…-. Adam se sonrojó. Ahora que su aspecto seguro y sexy se levantó, su verdadero ser era adorable. –No puedo esperar a que empecéis-. Tocó su cuello y John se centró en la vena palpitante de ahí. Adam le miró e inclinó su cuello hacia un lado, dejando que su mirada coqueta volviera mientras su respiración salía rápida y superficial.

-Mmmm bien-. Ronroneó Sherlock mientras su mano se deslizaba por el muslo de Adam antes de apretarlo. – ¿Te importa?

-No…yo no…-. Gimió las palabras, moviendo las caderas y dejando que sus piernas se abrieran un poco más. –Oh por favor…

John vio a Sherlock deslizarse hasta el suelo y le dio una mirada de confusión. Encontrándose con su mirada, Sherlock arrastró su lengua por la piel donde estaba la arteria femoral en la parte interior del muslo de Adam. John soltó un gemido por la visión de esa lengua talentosa, después lamió su lugar elegido en el cuello de Adam. Envidiaba al joven por tener a Sherlock de rodillas entre sus muslos abiertos. Sherlock obsequió a John con una mirada omnisciente, como leyendo su mente. Intercambiaron una sonrisa que prometía placeres futuros, justo antes de que ambos mordieran la carne de Adam. El humano jadeó fuertemente, tensando sus músculos luego relajándose en el sofá con un gemido de placer.

Su sangre sabía diferente a la de Sherlock. Aunque tenía el sabor cobrizo le faltaba algo de la dulzura fuerte que John había sentido cuando se había alimentado de su Creadora. Dejó que el líquido denso permeara su garganta y llenara su cuerpo con lo que necesitaba ahora para sobrevivir. Pinchazos diminutos de placer le atravesaron el cuerpo mientras sentía ser tangiblemente revivido.

Todo lo que podía oír era la música y el latido de Adam mientras bebía más y más. Pronto tendría que detenerse…

-Suficiente, capitán Watson. Suficiente-. La voz de Sherlock no estaba subida pero la orden era clara. Bastó para traer a John de vuelta a la realidad a través de la niebla de euforia, la sensación magnífica que la sangre fresca le daba a su cuerpo. Había perseguido la necesidad de estar completamente saciado, una necesidad que si era realizada, mataría a su donante voluntario. Con ese pensamiento, John salió completamente y se retuvo mentalmente.

Suavemente pero con un arrepentimiento enorme, apartó los colmillos y lamió la herida. La cara de Sherlock estaba cerca de la suya y fue todo lo que necesitaba John en ese momento. Cogiendo a Sherlock de las solapas de su chaqueta, John tiró de ella y cerró la distancia entre los dos. Probó la sangre de Adam en los labios de Sherlock y sacando la lengua, profundizó el beso. Lamió la lengua de Sherlock, con cuidado de no atravesarla a pesar de que realmente quería volver a sacar sangre de su Creadora. Sherlock se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, juntando sus cuerpos, alimentando la necesidad de John por más que sangre con la cercanía. Sin embargo, John quería a Sherlock en privado, no de esta manera, no en un club…

John rompió el beso y miró en la mirada que, mientras observaba, se volvió de carmesí a plateada. Sin palabras, cogió la cara de Sherlock en sus manos y trazó sus pulgares por los pómulos afilados, luego bajo los hipnotizadores ojos.

-¿Bien?-. Sherlock articuló sin ningún sonido y John asintió, sintiendo que tenía su antojo bajo control ahora.

Sherlock se humedeció los labios que se convirtieron en una sonrisa cuando su mirada se dirigió a Adam. John había estado tan concentrado en su hipnotizadora Creadora sobre su regazo que casi se había olvidado de su donante.

-Estuvo tan bien…-. Susurró Adam, sus ojos medio cerrados, su mano deslizándose desde su pecho hasta la cintura de sus shorts mientras exhalaba, claramente recordando lo que había acabado de pasar. John siguió el movimiento con su mirada para ver una marca húmeda sobre la diminuta pieza de tela alrededor de las caderas de Adam, confirmando cómo de bien había estado para él. –Venid y encontrarme las veces que queráis-. Miró de John a Sherlock. –Los dos.

-Gracias por la oferta-, dijo Sherlock, inclinando la cabeza. De alguna manera consiguió ser elegante y amable mientras estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre John y teniendo sangre manchándole la boca. John solo asintió y deseó poder oír una confirmación de los labios de Sherlock diciendo que en el futuro volverían juntos al club. –Añadiré tu propina en el bar-, le aseguró Sherlock. Pero Adam parecía no estar interesado en el dinero esta noche, o lo fingió muy bien.

-Te he visto en el club antes-. Adam señaló a Sherlock. –Pero tú siempre estás solo-. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia John entonces. –Quiero que sepas que realmente lo he disfrutado esta noche-. Se puso de pie y se tambaleó un poco. Sherlock estiró su mano para sujetar a Adam y para ponerse de pie. –Estoy bien. No es la pérdida de sangre lo que me hizo marearme-. El joven sonrió coquetamente. –Ahora tendré que irme y dormir un poco. Tengo un examen mañana-. Se detuvo en la salida con su mano sobre la pesada cortina roja. –Eres Sherlock Holmes ¿verdad?

-En efecto-, contestó Sherlock arreglándose su todavía perfecto pelo con un pase de su mano.

-Mi mentor es un gran fan de tu libro “La Ciencia de la Deducción”.

-Hmmm-. Sherlock murmuró con sorpresa. – ¿Cómo se llama?

-Profesor James Moriarty.

-Nunca he oído hablar de él-. Contesto Sherlock, la curiosidad tiñendo su tono.

-Estoy seguro de que lo harás pronto, algún día será famoso. Su cerebro matemático es asombroso-. Adam dijo con fascinación en su voz. Luego asintió a modo de adiós, sonrió y rápidamente se deslizó por los pliegues de las cortinas sin separarlas completamente.

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos cuando el chico se alejó, presumiendo de sus mordeduras como si fueran posesiones preciadas antes de que el pequeño hueco en las cortinas se cerrara de nuevo.

-Eso fue una conclusión bizarramente agorera para una noche divertida-. John notó pero apartó su propio comentario como insignificante.

-La noche no ha terminado-. Sherlock le ofreció una sonrisa traviesa. –Vamos, John-. Sherlock extendió su mano en una forma que hizo que John sintiera que le estaba pidiendo bailar. Puso su palma en la de Sherlock y se levantó, preparado para hacer más que bailar con su asombrosa Creadora.


	10. Preparado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John descubre un poco más acerca de su Creador, lo que hace que caiga más en la madriguera del deseo.

De vuelta en el piso de Sherlock, el subidón de la comida de John todavía duraba, pero también lo hacía el sentimiento de desear más que un poco de sangre para estar completamente saciado. John flexionó sus puños, tratando de contener la necesidad de la satisfacción ardiente de su cuerpo. Se intensificó inmensamente en el piso donde el olor de Sherlock estaba en todas partes, atrayendo a John con su mezcla de miel y madera. John no había sido consciente de su agudeza en el edificio antes, pero después de la miríada de olores en el bar sabía que podría ser capaz de identificar el de Sherlock en una multitud.

Cuando Sherlock se acercó a él ahora, sin embargo, el olor había pasado por un cambio bizarro. La calidez del olor cambió un poco más hacia madera que miel, creando uno únicamente nuevo, aun así reconocible como Sherlock. John frunció el ceño e inhaló por la nariz de nuevo.

-Hueles diferente-, anunció con un tono cuestionador en su voz, captado por la peculiaridad de sus sentidos agudizados.

-Acabamos de marcharnos del club, se supone que tenemos que apestar-, dijo Sherlock despreocupadamente, pero su mirada intensa probaba que ella estaba jugando con John, esperando a que él continuara.

-No, es otra cosa-. John cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor. –Cuando nos estábamos preparando para irnos del piso antes y luego durante nuestro paseo y en el club, tu olor era nectarino…-. Soltó el aire en una exhalación larga. –Ahora, es más amaderado y menos dulce…un poco hedonista también-. La última parte salió como una revelación para él pero una vez que las palabras estuvieron fuera de su boca, estaba seguro que eso era exactamente lo que el olor era.

-Me impresionas, John-. Sherlock dijo las palabras lenta, cuidadosamente, enunciando cada sílaba mientras su voz se envolvía alrededor de John como una manta de deseo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es?-. John abrió los ojos para buscar respuestas en la cara de su Creador. Sin embargo, todo lo que vio fue la expresión abrasadora de Sherlock e inmediatamente sintió su sangre precipitarse hacia abajo.

-Lo descubrirás pronto-. Sherlock se apartó para dar vueltas por la habitación, dejando a John perplejo. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a descubrir por qué había cambiado el olor de Sherlock? No podía haber sido por alimentarse porque Sherlock había olido igual después de alimentarse en el hotel Kandahar. ¿O tal vez entonces John no había estado prestando la atención suficiente? – ¿Cuánto disfrutaste la comida?-, preguntó Sherlock rompiendo el tren de pensamiento de John, colgando su abrigo en un gancho, luego la chaqueta de su traje en el respaldo de una silla.

-Fue intenso-, respondió John honestamente, recordando el tirón abrumador de la sangre que había estado bebiendo y el deseo sexual creciendo cuanto más chupaba. –Pero…-titubeó antes de arrojar todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

-¿Pero?-, preguntó Sherlock girándose hacia John, confundida.

-Pero ojalá pudiera beber de ti-. John no cedió al reflejo de mirar hacia abajo, en su lugar, cruzó la mirada con la de Sherlock mientras su Creador dio un paso hacia él.

-Todavía puedes. No saciará más tu necesidad de sangre, pero puedes beber de mí…-. Sherlock colocó una palma sobre la mejilla de John y la acarició con su pulgar. –…por placer-. John se apoyó en el tacto que se sentía menos frío de lo que había estado antes y puso ambas manos sobre el pecho de Sherlock, sintiendo los músculos firmes bajo sus dedos. Se encontraba ante una decisión de apartarla o acercarla y de repente supo en el fondo que la decisión ya había sido tomada cuando había cogido la mano de Sherlock en el club.

-El cuello de tu camisa está manchada con la sangre del chico-. Sherlock trazó el borde del cuello con sus dedos, luego a lo largo del medio hasta el botón abierto.

-También huelo a él. Y tú también-. _Así como a tu almizcle atrayente_. John deslizó sus manos para apoyarlas sobre las caderas de Sherlock y acercarla.

-Lo detesto-. El gruñido de Sherlock hizo temblar a John. –Solo quiero olerte a ti en mis sábanas. Tanto como si quieres dormir en ellas o no.

-¿Entonces me quieres en tu cama?-, preguntó John con más euforia que sorpresa.

-No seas necio, John. Sabes que sí. Te he deseado desde que abriste tus ojos cansados y miraste mi alma inexistente en ese hospital de campaña-, respondió Sherlock cándidamente, su voz indicando que estaba diciendo algo obvio.

La respiración que John estaba todavía tomando por hábito se agudizó por las palabras y guió las manos de Sherlock para envolverlas alrededor de su torso.

-Bien-, susurró John antes de coger la cara de Sherlock entre sus palmas y unir sus labios. Sherlock se abrió al beso y John pudo sentir los afilados caninos rozando sus labios. Se pausó durante un momento y Sherlock lo captó.

-No puedes hacerme daño. Puedes hacerme sangrar pero no puedes hacerme daño, John. Todavía soy más fuerte que tú así que no deberías preocuparte por nada, incluso si lo quieres llevar más lejos de lo que nunca lo has hecho-. Las manos de Sherlock se deslizaron arriba y abajo por la espalda de John en un gesto tranquilizador familiar. –Deja volar tu imaginación.

John procesó la nueva información durante un momento. Quería decir lo mismo pero todavía no estaba seguro de para lo que estaba preparado, a pesar de su deseo de finalmente permitirse a sí mismo vivir después de que hubiera muerto.

-Podemos ir lentamente o todo lo contrario, John. Dime cuando parar. Me han dicho que puedo ser demasiado a veces, demasiado intensa, demasiado…

-De acuerdo-, asintió John parando la repentina auto negatividad de Sherlock. Era extraño ver a Sherlock levantar una esquina del velo de confianza que normalmente llevaba. Dejó a John perplejo. Queriendo asegurar a Sherlock de la verdad de su atracción decidió ser honesto también. Había una lista entera de cosas en su cabeza le quería hacer a Sherlock y que Sherlock le hiciera a él. Esperaba que pudieran empezar con una lenta exploración de las cosas que John nunca había tenido el valor de hacer. –Eres intensa-, acordó John, luego miró hacia arriba a Sherlock para asegurarse de que su mensaje fuera oído. –Es una de las cosas que encuentro tan fascinantes acerca de ti-. John apretó las caderas de Sherlock mientras inhalaba la mezcla de olores emanando de Sherlock y su ropa. –Necesito ese olor extraño fuera de ti enseguida-. John empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Sherlock y cuando su Creador sonrió, cogió los bordes abiertos de su camisa con las dos manos y las desgarró, mandando los botones volando por el suelo de madera. El diminuto ruido de los botones se repitió cuando Sherlock hizo lo mismo con la camisa de John. John siguió la incesante necesidad de sentir a Sherlock contra él y se inclinó para besarle el cuello y cualquier sitio que pudiera alcanzar mientras caminaban tropezando hasta el baño. Movió sus caderas para hacerle saber a Sherlock lo mucho que disfrutaba la sensación del pecho desnudo de Sherlock contra el suyo y la lengua de Sherlock en su boca. El entusiasmo era reciproco de manera similar y John tuvo que obligarse a que los dos se separaran.

-Dios, eres hermoso-, respiró John sujetando la cara de Sherlock en sus palmas, mirándole a sus embrujadores ojos.

-¿Cuándo me presento como mujer?-, preguntó Sherlock con curiosidad, ni un rastro de ofensa en sus facciones.

-No. Yo…quiero decir, sí-. John dio marcha atrás, el horror invadiendo su cerebro por lo que había acabado de decir. –Lo que estoy intentando decir es que ambos… que no importa si te presentas como un hombre o una mujer. Simplemente eres hermoso. Tú. Sin importar el género-. Su pánico disminuyó por la sonrisa en la cara de Sherlock. Era una expresión tan inusual que John sintió su corazón expandirse un poco más al verla. –No estoy seguro de lo que lo que hace de mí la atracción. ¿Bisexual? O no s—

Sherlock paró su diatriba con un dedo firme en sus labios.

-Te hace asombroso, John Watson.

Al oír la honestidad en la voz de Sherlock, John la puso contra la pared y esta vez la besó correctamente, abriendo su boca, dejando sus dientes dar un mordisco mientras se ajustaba a una forma nueva de besar. El lujurioso gemido que salió de él resonó por el baño cuando probó una gota de sangre del corte del labio inferior de Sherlock. Chupó, luego lamió el sitio antes de que se alejara un paso de Sherlock.

-¿Es importante la ropa?-, preguntó John, su mente todavía acelerada, fascinada por lo desconocido. Quería entender a Sherlock más de lo que nunca había querido entender a otro ser humano en su vida. También necesitaba anclarse con una conversación para calmar su libido un poco. Ahora mismo no podía pensar claramente y necesitaba hacer eso antes de que procedieran en los esfuerzos carnales que John esperaba que siguieran.

-No-. Sherlock se apartó, respetando la entrada de John. Sosteniendo las manos de John les permitió quedarse cerca pero también darles espacio para hablar. –Me ha ayudado a presentarme en la manera en la que me siento, a sentirme cómodo en el género en el que me presento en determinado momento. Es una declaración para mí y también para el mundo. Me siento más femenina con maquillaje. La ropa es simplemente una expresión de cómo me siento-. La mirada de Sherlock encontró la de John y los iris plateados hipnotizaron a John con su singularidad. –Y ahora mismo, estás haciendo que me duela la polla con la necesidad. Soy un hombre anhelando a otro.

John dejó que las palabras le bañasen, sacando su propio rugido de hambre antes de que una epifanía le golpeara.

-¡El cambio en tu olor!-, exclamó John cuando finalmente unió los puntos. –Tu olor cambia con tu estado de ánimo y con cómo te sientas-, continuó emocionado, viendo a Sherlock sonreírle en respuesta.

-Me impresiona que captaras eso tan rápido-. La mano de Sherlock subió del pecho hasta el cuello de John donde la piel de John se erizó. –Eres más de lo que esperé…-. La cara de Sherlock se suavizó durante un segundo antes de que se rebasara con lujuria feroz. –Quiero reclamarte en mi cama si me lo permites, y quiero hacerlo como un hombre-. La cabeza de Sherlock se inclinó hacia el lado como procesando un pensamiento. –Nunca me he sentido una persona más completa que cuando lo hago contigo. Tú, John Watson, me has hechizado-. Las palabras de Sherlock fueron un ronroneo lento que hicieron derretirse a John donde estaba de pie.

-Sí…-. Eso era exactamente lo que John quería. Quería ser reclamado… –Espera-. John alzó las manos cuando un pensamiento de inexperiencia le golpeó. –Necesito un momento. Deja que me duche y vuelvo enseguida. Te veo así y oh dios…quiero…-, gimió y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad por la belleza de su Creador. –Todo.

-Bien. Toma todo-. Sherlock estiró los brazos y dio un paso atrás, presentando su cuerpo medio desnudo.

-Pero no en la ducha. No así. Solo dame…10 minutos.

Sherlock asintió entendiendo y salió del baño, el sonido de sus tacones desapareciendo mientras cerraba la puerta tras él. 

John no podía expresar cuanto apreciaba el espacio que Sherlock le daba cuando más lo necesitaba. Después de quitarse la mitad de debajo de su atuendo, se metió bajo el agua caliente y supervisó los alrededores. Las etiquetas de los botes estaban en francés pero había prestado la atención suficiente en la escuela para diferenciar el gel del champú. Se lavó rápida pero concienzudamente, intentando no imaginarse las manos de Sherlock sobre su intensa erección. Los dedos de Sherlock lavando su agujero en vez del suyo. La toalla blanca que cogió del toallero de acero inoxidable era increíblemente suave y la envolvió alrededor de su cintura para salir fuera tan pronto como fuera posible.

Sherlock estaba apoyado contra la pared, mirando y escribiendo en su móvil, luego sonriendo. Viendo salir a John, arrojó el teléfono sobre la cama y caminó hacia él. –Si cambias de opinión, estaré debajo de la ducha-, ronroneó Sherlock seductoramente. –Esperaré. John observó a su Creador caminar con sus largas y cubiertas piernas y dejó salir una fantasía nueva que su mente acababa de crear. – ¿Sherlock? ¿Podrías dejarte los tacones?-. La sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de Sherlock confirmó su aprobación por la petición.

John se sentó en la cama y sus ojos involuntariamente miraron hacia el teléfono todavía iluminado sobre las mantas. Estaba abierto en una búsqueda de internet sobre él. Mezcladas entre la miríada de fotos de él con el uniforme militar había fotos más antiguas de sus días de rugby en la escuela. Pasó por ellas, recordando su vida humana y llegando a la conclusión de que ya había hecho todo lo que podía haber hecho en esa vida. Incluso si hubiera sobrevivido a esa herida abdominal, habría vuelto con una mano gravemente afectada, y con ello incapaz de practicar cirugía o ser re enlistado. Esa vida había acabado y estaba preparado para empezar una nueva. Estaba preparado para Sherlock, incluso si era solo para el breve tiempo que le llevaría enseñarle a John todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre su actual existencia para que pudiera sobrevivir solo. Luego, seguramente, se separarían…

-¿Estás mirando mi porno?-, llegó una voz grave teñida con entretenimiento.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-. John dejó caer el teléfono sobre la cama como si estuviera ardiendo.

-Si, lo estás-. Sherlock cogió el móvil y le dio la vuelta a la pantalla hacia John para mostrarle la misma foto que había estado mirando.

-Ja, ja-. Se burló John antes de que las palabras murieran en su garganta cuando Sherlock dejó que la bata de seda negra que le cubría se deslizara de sus hombros hasta el suelo. Estaba desnudo y solo llevaba los tacones. John se alegró de que su corazón no latiera más porque a estas alturas habría abandonado su pecho con su incesante golpeteo. El pelo de Sherlock estaba todavía mojado, el agua goteando sobre sus firmes hombros, animando a John a lamer lentamente cada gota. Su pecho pálido era delgado pero musculoso, y sus piernas parecían increíblemente largas y sexys con los tacones de tiras negras. La polla de Sherlock todavía estaba creciendo pero ya estaba levantada pesada y orgullosa, haciendo que a John se le hiciera la boca agua con la lujuria de probarla. John no tenía duda de que la visión ante él era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

-No te infravalores, soldado-. Sherlock dejó el teléfono sobre una colección de libros en la mesita de noche negra y pulida y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de John. –Porque lo digo como lo veo.

Con un gemido, John echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la boca de Sherlock chupaba besos sobre su cuello. John deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Sherlock para colocarlas sobre sus caderas, luego más osadamente, sobre su firme y desnudo trasero.

-Dime lo que deseas-. La voz meliflua de Sherlock mandó escalofríos por el costado de John.

-A ti…


	11. Saciado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John se abre a nuevas experiencias con Sherlock durante una noche que recordará para siempre.

-A ti, te deseo a ti-, respiró John mientras miraba para arriba para encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de su Creador.

-Tendrás que ser más específico que eso-. Los iris plateados de Sherlock estaban teñidos de rojo, de manera similar a cuando había terminado de alimentarse en el club. Sin embargo, la necesidad que tenía ahora era intensa pero no frenética, y a la par con la urgencia que John sentía dentro de sí mismo. Sherlock apretó su trasero sobre la polla de John, todavía atrapada bajo la toalla, como para expresar lo específico de lo que él también quería.

-Siempre me lo he preguntado pero…nunca he estado con un hombre de esa forma-, admitió John, su mente todavía obstaculizada por las dudas pasadas sobre lo que era apropiado hacer o decir delante de Sherlock. Su voz no se tambaleó, estaba preparado para lo que fuera que pasara después.

-¿Qué tal si voy despacio y tú me dices cuando parar?-, dijo Sherlock con toda seriedad mientras colocaba la mano sobre la mejilla de John. El toque ya no parecía frío, probablemente porque el propio cuerpo de John había perdido su calidez natural cuando completó el cambio. Giró la cabeza para besar la palma de Sherlock, maravillándose por la facilidad en el que el gesto le llegó.

-Eso funcionaría-. John soltó una risa breve, teñida con anticipación más que con nerviosismo. –Sueno como un adolescente sin experiencia.

-Explorar tu sexualidad es tan serio e importante cuando tienes treinta como cuando estás en la adolescencia-, concluyó Sherlock en una voz sugiriendo que aceptaba lo que John estaba diciendo y que actuaría de acuerdo a ello.

John asintió, sintiéndose como si estuviera en el precipicio de un nuevo comienzo. _Nueva vida, nuevo yo_ , pensó antes de que diera un salto de confianza, dejando todas sus inhibiciones pasadas para que se convirtieran en cenizas detrás de él. Sus manos se deslizaron más cerca hacia la raja entre las nalgas de Sherlock y un sonido bajo dejó su garganta por la sensación del músculo firme bajo sus palmas.

Sherlock gruñó en aprobación y John capturó su boca para sentir las vibraciones a través de los labios de Sherlock. Se estaba acostumbrando más a besar con colmillos y se rindió ante ello con abandono. El agua de los rizos de Sherlock goteaba sobre la cara de John mientras la lengua de Sherlock bailaba sensualmente y su trasero continuaba apretando.

John ya estaba ardiendo y Sherlock tuvo que haberlo sentido porque separó sus labios para besar la mandíbula de John, la clavícula y bajando por el pecho de John. Con elegancia, se puso de rodillas y separó la toalla, revelando la pesada erección de John. Mirando hacia arriba con esos asombrosos ojos, se lamió los labios antes de besar la parte anterior de los muslos de John, uno por uno. Un escalofrío recorrió a John y se aferró a las sábanas para frenarse a sí mismo y no coger el pelo de Sherlock y guiarle hasta donde más quería esa boca con talento.

-No sé si…-, empezó a decir John inseguro de si estaba libre de enfermedades pero Sherlock le interrumpió con un mordisco juguetón sobre su muslo.

-No puedes ponerte enfermo ¿recuerdas?-, aseguró Sherlock haciendo que John recordara su conversación anterior.

En un inteligente juego de delicioso tormento, Sherlock ignoró la erección necesitada moviéndose por su atención y en su lugar acarició los muslos de John. El sello de aprobación de John vino en forma de abrir las piernas. La mirada ardiente que Sherlock le dio le hizo olvidar todas las inhibiciones y deshacerse de toda la pasada vergüenza.

Los besos y mordiscos de Sherlock se acercaron a la entrepierna de John hasta que sintió las manos fuertes de Sherlock levantarle las piernas del suelo. John se encontró a sí mismo tumbado sobre la cama con sus piernas abiertas en el aire. La pausa en los besos de Sherlock colgaba en el aire como una pregunta. John decidió que ya había tenido suficiente de no ir a por lo que deseaba. Suficiente de conformarse. Necesitaba más que eso y Sherlock le seguía diciendo que él valía más que eso.

-Quiero tu lengua, Sherlock-. Su gruñido fue mitad petición y mitad orden. –Enséñame cómo se hace.

En lugar de una respuesta, Sherlock lamió las pelotas de John aplanando la lengua antes de seguir hacia el perineo de John. La tira de palabrotas que dejó los labios de John pareció animar a Sherlock mientras aplicaba más presión con su lengua, luego besando el sitio ansiosamente.

John agarró las sábanas intentando no moverse, no alejarse de las atenciones de su Creador. Fue una lección acerca de refrenarse mientras su cuerpo entero estaba sobrecogido por la intensa experiencia.

La lengua de Sherlock se movía alrededor del agujero de John, provocando al principio antes de lamerlo, causando que John gritara de placer por las sensaciones de otro mundo. Habían acabado de empezar y John ya sabía que ante él estaba la noche de su vida.

Sherlock alternaba los movimientos de su lengua cuando se refería a velocidad y técnica mientras sus manos apartaban las nalgas de John con un apretado agarre que añadía gas al fuego de su cuerpo. John intentó estar lo suficientemente atento para prestar a atención a lo que Sherlock estaba haciendo, para que pudiera devolvérselo después, pero era difícil cuando toda su mente estaba centrada en la intensidad de la experiencia, y las emociones fuertes que podía sentir fluyendo entre él y su Creador. Como si una atadura les uniera, podía sentir la excitación en Sherlock también. Era más que olerle, más que oír los gruñidos bajos de Sherlock; profundamente en su interior, tenía un profundo conocimiento de una conexión indescriptible.

-Ohhhhh, Sherlock-, gimió John, sujetando la parte de atrás de sus propios muslos en una exhibición desvergonzada de entregar su cuerpo.

Sherlock al principio lamió lentamente, su lengua aplanada y lánguida en su movimiento, luego la punta empezó a provocar alrededor de la entrada de John en círculos grandes antes de meterse dentro solo un poco.

-¿Es así siempre de intenso?-, el gemido ronco de John hizo que Sherlock se detuviera y riera. John sintió las vibraciones atravesarle antes de que la cara de Sherlock apareciera entre sus piernas.

-Siempre es bueno. Sin embargo, esta vez tus sentidos están agudizados, todos ellos, y también tus receptores de placer. Desde que completaste el cambio puedes modificar lo que sientes, bloquear el dolor y realzar el placer.

-Quiero aprender pero ahora no. Se siente tan bien…

Todavía sosteniendo la mirada de John, Sherlock deslizó su lengua desde las pelotas de John por la parte de debajo de su polla.

-Demasiado bien, ahhhhh…-. La polla de John se movió sobre su abdomen, líquido pre seminal haciendo que la punta se humedeciera con necesidad.

-Mmmmmm-, ronroneó Sherlock y metió la punta de la polla de John en su boca. La cabeza de John golpeó el colchón y cerró los ojos, obligándose a respirar. Aparentemente no fue el aire lo que le ayudaba a calmarse un poco y retrasar un orgasmo inminente, sino el proceso en sí. Sintió la boca de Sherlock deslizarse más y más hacia abajo, hasta que envolvió su polla enteramente. John consiguió mirar hacia abajo para ver el lento movimiento de su boca dejando la garganta de Sherlock, luego su boca mientras movía la cabeza hacia arriba.

-Jooooder…-. John arrastró la palabra como si fuera la única cosa que fuera capaz de decir mientras estaba absorto en la visión y sensación de su Creador. –No seré capaz de aguantarlo de nuevo y quiero saborearte también-. John empezó a apoyarse sobre sus codos pero Sherlock le empujó hacia atrás de nuevo.

John siguió su sugerencia y se movieron hasta que John estuvo tumbado en el centro de la cama. Justo cuando John estaba a punto de protestar y pedírselo también, Sherlock subió y se sentó a horcajadas para posicionar su polla en los labios de John.

John abrió la boca con entusiasmo, sus manos volando hasta el trasero de Sherlock para acercarlo más. En un rápido movimiento, John encontró sus brazos atrapados encima de su cabeza, una mano fuerte sujetándolos por las muñecas. John dio a conocer su aprobación gimiendo alrededor de la punta de la polla de Sherlock, sujetada con la otra mano de Sherlock.

Con un movimiento tortuosamente lánguido, Sherlock le dio a John su polla, haciéndole salivar alrededor de la impresionante erección mientras chupaba con ansia. En esa posición era incapaz de mover si cabeza más de un centímetro hacia arriba, sus manos estaban atrapadas y sus piernas estaban colocadas inútiles sobre la cama. Se sentía atrapado, subyugado y dominado, todo lo que nunca había sido en la cama.

John cerró los ojos y a través de una neblina de intensa excitación, sintió que la calma le inundaba. Estaba disfrutándolo más de lo que pensaba que haría. El gemido suave saliendo de Sherlock motivó a John a chupar más fuerte, a darle a Sherlock tanto placer como fuera posible. Quería aprender, practicar, hacer que Sherlock estuviera orgulloso de él, como Creador y amante. El ángulo no permitía a John aceptar mucho de la polla de Sherlock, pero también estaba agradecido porque no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría si le llegara a la garganta. Los movimientos de Sherlock eran superficiales pero decisivos, haciendo a John trabajar para chupar apropiadamente. Encontrar el equilibrio entre chupar demasiado, no lo suficiente y mantener sus colmillos apartados era un poco más difícil de lo que había imaginado que sería. Sin embargo los ruidos que Sherlock hacía indicaban que el lento follar de la boca de John le traía placer.

John estaba bastante orgulloso de sí mismo y ansioso de probar más. En el momento en el que lo pensó, Sherlock se apartó como en sintonía con cada mínimo cambio en el pensamiento de John. John se lamió los labios y vio a Sherlock moverse más por su cuerpo.

El tacón derecho de Sherlock apareció en el campo visual de John a su izquierda en la almohada. La visión del elegante tobillo hizo a John querer lamerlo, adorarlo, luego moverse hacia los gemelos y más allá.

Sherlock soltó las manos de John, dándole en silencio la libertad de apartarlo o ponerlo más cerca mientras estaba directamente sobre la cabeza de John sobre la cama.

Encerrado entre las piernas largas, John colocó sus palmas sobre los tobillos de Sherlock, justo donde las tiras de los zapatos acababan. Usó la nueva libertad de movimiento para besar el tobillo de Sherlock, justo como había querido hacer hacía un momento. Su lengua salió para deslizarse por la tira de arriba antes de usar sus colmillos para rozar la piel blanca de los gemelos.

-John…-, gruñó Sherlock mientras colocaba las manos sobre la pared con un golpe.

Era completamente algo nuevo para John ser capaz de seguir sus impulsos más salvajes y encontrarse con nada más que aprobación y ánimo. Después de un último lametón indulgente, miró hacia arriba. La polla de Sherlock se balanceaba pesada y orgullosa y sus suaves pelotas le hicieron a John la boca agua.

Sherlock le miró intencionadamente y una sonrisa traviesa le alzó la esquina de los labios antes de que elegantemente se agachara directamente sobre la cara de John. John abrió su boca para aceptar el peso de las pelotas de Sherlock y giró su lengua sobre la suave y delgada piel. La novedad de la experiencia afiló la excitación de John incluso más. Los ruidos gratos que salían de su Creador significaban que, hasta ahora, John lo estaba haciendo bien y eso le daba una explosión de alegría.

Movió sus manos desde los tobillos de Sherlock hasta su trasero y apretó ligeramente, justo mientras intentaba alcanzar detrás de las pelotas de Sherlock con su lengua. Cuando las caderas de Sherlock se movieron justo un centímetro hacia delante, a John se le permitió acceso a la parte más íntima del cuerpo de Sherlock, un lugar que quería probar con una desesperación frenética.

Recordó lo que Sherlock antes le había hecho a él y empezó con una serie de amplios lametones antes de juguetear con la entrada. Animado por un grave gruñido de placer por parte del hombre sobre él, John agarró el trasero de Sherlock más fuerte y lamió su agujero con abandono del que no había sabido que era capaz.

Los bajos gruñidos de Sherlock gradualmente se convirtieron en lujuriosos gemidos. Era la música más hermosa que los oídos de John jamás habían oído. Moviendo sus caderas, Sherlock dejó a John lamer largas tiras antes de que lentamente se deslizara por el cuerpo de John.

-John…-, gimió Sherlock contra los labios de John antes de que le besara frenéticamente durante unos embriagadores segundos. –Tu boca y tu lengua son exquisitos.

John sonrió con orgullo y juguetonamente pasó su lengua por los labios de Sherlock. Fue recompensado con otro beso y un momento de delicioso frote mientras sus pollas se deslizaban la una contra la otra, atrapadas entre sus cuerpos.

Apartándose, Sherlock se estiró a por un pequeño bote de lubricante de la mesita de noche. John no estaba seguro de qué esperar ahora pero lo quería, fuera lo que fuera; lo necesitaba con su cuerpo y mente.

Poniéndose a horcajadas sobre el pecho de John, Sherlock se echó algo de lubricante en su mano y se estiró hacia atrás.

-Oh joder, Sherlock…-, susurró John y se estiró a apretar su propia polla justo bajo el glande cuando su cuerpo reaccionó a la visión ante él.

La mirada de Sherlock estaba centrada en la cara de John y sus labios se separaron cuando su dedo índice desapareció en el agujero que John había estado lamiendo momentos antes. Nunca, en sus fantasías más salvajes, había John imaginado estar tan excitado, o tener el privilegio de ver una muestra de tan increíblemente acto íntimo exclusivamente para él por parte de la persona más hermosa que jamás había visto. Sherlock vocalizó el nombre de John mientras se metía otro dedo dentro, luego empezó a moverlos.

-Te quiero dentro de mí, John-, dijo la voz barítona de Sherlock con palabras tan lujuriosas que hicieron que John solo fuera capaz de asentir en acuerdo. –Eres mi criatura y yo soy tu Creador. Siempre estaremos conectados, pero esta noche, quiero que estemos conectados por más que sangre.

Sherlock apartó los dedos y se posicionó sobre la polla de John. Goteaba con líquido preseminal, preparada para ser montada por el precioso no muerto. John sujetó su polla mientras Sherlock ponía lubricante sobre ella, luego observó con asombro mientras la punta desaparecía en el interior de Sherlock. Era algo apretado, lo cual probablemente era por lo que ninguna mujer había querido probar esto con John. Ahora se alegraba de eso; quería que esta experiencia le perteneciera a Sherlock para siempre.

Gimieron al unísono, lo que les hizo sonreír el uno al otro durante un momento antes de que sus expresiones volvieran al placer lleno de lujuria. Sherlock bajaba centímetro a centímetro, luego subía y bajaba otra vez. Después de aplicar más lubricante a la polla de John, procedió hasta que finalmente estuvo completamente clavado.

La cabeza de John daba vueltas por la presión del cuerpo de Sherlock a su alrededor. No estaba lo suficientemente coherente para registrar las palabras saliendo de su boca ni de la de Sherlock. Vagamente parecían un cántico centrado alrededor de sus nombres.

John sujetó las caderas de Sherlock mientras el hombre se movía con una fluidez parecida a un baile. Los músculos abdominales de Sherlock trabajaban mientras se ondulaba, y sus fuertes muslos no se tensaban cuando se subía para bajarse de nuevo sobre la polla de John una vez y otra vez, haciendo que el cuerpo de John ardiera con un calor del sol que nunca podía ver.

Sherlock debió de recordar la pregunta de John sobre beber de él cuando se inclinó hacia John, sujetó la cabeza de John en su palma y guió su boca hasta su cuello. John observó la pálida expansión de piel durante solo un momento antes de que hundiera sus colmillos en ella. Los dos jadearon de placer cuando el líquido carmesí se derramó entre ellos, la boca de John adhiriéndose al denso goteo.

Las caderas de Sherlock seguían moviéndose, su apretado túnel agarrando la polla de John en un despiadado agarre mientras John se emborrachaba del decadente sabor de la sangre de Sherlock sobre su lengua. Después de unos pocos sorbos indulgentes, John cerró la herida con un pase de su lengua. El mordisco, el sabor de la sangre y la sensación del placer de Sherlock por todo ello era transcendente, pero John se negaba a tomar demasiado cuando realmente no la necesitaba para alimentarse. No fue difícil parar de beber esta vez ya que no tenía necesidad de sangre y también estaba siendo abrumado y saciado por el cuerpo de Sherlock creando caos en su libido.

Sherlock se incorporó y continuó su incansable movimiento, sus manos acariciando el pecho de John antes de moverse hasta el suyo. En una demostración clara de habilidad sexual, Sherlock echó la cabeza hacia atrás, deslizó sus manos por su pecho para pellizcarse los pezones, luego por su cuello largo y hasta su pelo. John cogió la impresionante polla de Sherlock con la mano y la meneó, igual que había hecho muchas veces con su propia polla.

Cuando los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron para encontrarse con los de John sus iris estaban inundados de carmesí y brillando con lujuria. A través de su recién encontrado vínculo, John sintió que Sherlock estaba tan cerca del orgasmo como él. Los movimientos de su mano sobre la polla de Sherlock volviéndose más frenéticos, justo mientras las caderas de Sherlock se movían más rápido en una persecución hedonista de placer.

-Córrete para mí, John-, gruñó Sherlock mientras se inclinaba para sujetar la cara de John con sus manos y tocar su frente con la de John.

-¡Sí, Sherlock!-, gritó John mientras un orgasmo estremecedor absorbía su cuerpo.

Sintió la liberación como si estuviera siendo sumergido en una piscina de placer, empezando por los dedos de sus pies, abdomen, pecho, hasta que su cerebro pareció estar lleno de una explosión orgásmica y Sherlock. Fueron uno y el mismo durante ese momento exquisito; sintió que podía volar fuera de su cuerpo, mera carne incapaz de sujetar lo que sentía dentro.

Calmándose, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Sherlock, quien colapsó encima de él, su cara en la curva del cuello de John. En un inesperado acto de afecto, sintió a Sherlock besar la piel sobre su yugular. Por alguna razón desconocida, el gesto le hizo sentirse más cerca de su Creador que el encuentro sexual transformador del que todavía estaban tranquilizándose. Con una elegancia asombrosa, Sherlock se quitó de encima de John para tumbarse a su lado, separando sus cuerpos con ello. Mirando hacia abajo a su cuerpo, John vio salpicaduras de líquido denso y claro teñidas con sangre manchando su abdomen. Alarmado por poder haber herido a Sherlock de cualquier forma, se sentó, sus dedos volando para tocar las manchas de sangre.

-Es normal, John. Nada de lo que preocuparse. El producto de tu orgasmo ahora es el mismo-, respondió Sherlock a la pregunta no formulada, sus ojos observando la reacción de John. Empezó a levantarse, asumiendo una máscara de indiferencia que preocupó a John.

-¿Dónde vas?-. John pronunció su preocupación. ¿Había hecho algo mal?

-A dejarte descansar-, respondió secamente Sherlock. Su espalda estaba hacia John mientras se desanudaba las tiras de su tacones y se los quitaba.

-Quédate-. La palabra sorprendió a John tanto como a Sherlock porque sus movimientos cesaron abruptamente.

Lentamente, Sherlock se giró para mirar a John con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te quedarás en la cama conmigo?-. Era lo que John quería más ahora mismo. La arruga en su frente se alisó, y sin contestación verbal, Sherlock se metió de nuevo en la cama para permanecer con las manos a sus lados.

John cogió la sabana que habían tirado al suelo en su pasión y cubrió a ambos, no importándole el desorden. Sherlock parecía estar menos tranquilo con el toque casual que con el sexo en sí. John tenía una lúgubre sospecha de que su Creador no estaba acostumbrado al afecto con el que John estaba dispuesto a mostrarle. Tal vez había áreas en las que John tenía más experiencia que Sherlock.

Se estiró a por la mano de Sherlock bajo la sábana y se encontró con un apretón a modo de respuesta. Alentado, John se giró hacia su Creador y envolvió un brazo alrededor del torso firme y pegajoso. Pronto estuvieron tumbados con las extremidades entrelazadas como si fueran uno. Incluso en esa posición, John sintió una sensación de distancia emanando de Sherlock. Como si después de que la conexión que había estado aumentando entre los dos desde que se conocieron hubiera finalmente concluido. Sherlock estaba preparado para seguir adelante. John se prometió a sí mismo preguntar abiertamente acerca del abrupto cambio en la actitud, al igual que había estado haciendo preguntas sobre su nuevo estado de existencia. Ahora, sin embargo, quería disfrutar de la dicha post coital un momento más.

John era incapaz de recordar haber estado más contento en su vida de lo que estaba justo en ese momento.


	12. Preocupado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock entablan una conversación después de la noche ardiente que pasaron juntos en la cama.

Unos pocos momentos de tensión pasaron antes de que Sherlock se relajara y se envolviera alrededor de John como un pulpo pegajoso. Habiendo descubierto una grieta en la armadura de Sherlock en su inclinación para acurrucarse postcoitalmente. John se regocijó con la forma en la que la cara de Sherlock encajaba en la curva de su cuello.

La quietud de Sherlock habría sido siniestra si John no tuviera conocimiento de la prescindencia de respirar. Mientras estaba ahí tumbado estaba agradecido de ello porque significaba que Sherlock podía quedarse donde estaba, el peso de su cuerpo una fuente de confort para John. Lo absurdo del pensamiento le golpeó y soltó una risa breve.

-¿Qué pasa?-, murmuró Sherlock en el cuello de John.

-Estaba pensando en las pequeñas cosas convenientes que vienen con lo de convertirse en un no muerto-. John movió el brazo sobre el que Sherlock estaba tumbado lo suficiente para poder deslizar su mano por los rizos de Sherlock. Maravillándose por la suavidad, olfateó los olores mezclados en la habitación. Lo que ahora reconocía como su propio olor estaba mezclado con el de Sherlock; estaban intensificados, creando un embriagador olor a sexo, deseo y satisfacción. 

Sherlock giró la cabeza para mirar a John antes de hablar, su tono serio a pesar de la desnudez de su abrazo.

-No puedes tener hijos. Espero que a estas alturas lo sepas.

-Sí, lo sé-. Aparte de las logísticas de John convirtiéndose en un no muerto, había existido también el momento en el que Sherlock le había dicho lo de su última eyaculación, la importancia de lo cual se le había recordado cuando había visto los resultados del orgasmo de Sherlock. –Nunca he soñado con tener hijos. Ahora esa oportunidad ha pasado. Prefiero no pensar en ello-. John se encogió de hombros incluso aunque el pensamiento garantizara mucho más que eso.

Sherlock asintió con entendimiento mientras John cavilaba sobre la imposibilidad de tener hijos incluso antes de que Sherlock hubiera llegado a su vida. Sus años de universidad habían sido pasados en clase y habían sido detallados con encuentros sexuales insignificantes, durante los cuales siempre se aseguró de usar protección. Convertirse en médico había llenado el agujero negro en su existencia sin significado y solitario deambular. Estar en el ejército le había ayudado a sentirse incluso más necesitado, había encendido su aparente compulsión por la adrenalina y había también alimentado su lado auto destructivo. Ahora podía admitir todo eso, después de analizar su pasado a través del prisma de su nueva existencia. Tenía que darle las gracias a Sherlock por eso. Fuera lo que fuera en lo que se convirtiese su vida desde ahora, esperaba que Sherlock permaneciera como una parte de ella mientras él buscaba un nuevo camino para sí mismo. –Podría ayudar todavía a la gente-, dijo enroscando un mechón de pelo de Sherlock alrededor de su dedo para verlo botar.

-Eres un médico por naturaleza. No puedes evitarlo-. Sherlock dijo las palabras mientras se movía para apoyar la cabeza en su mano, mirando directamente a John.

-Supongo que no-. John miró a su nuevo amigo mientras contemplaba su futuro.

-Con tus habilidades podrías alimentarte fácilmente en un hospital, sabiendo quien morirá-, sugirió Sherlock pero su tono implicaba que no creía que tal ruta fuera apropiada para John incluso mientras lo decía.

-No, sabes que no puedo matar. No así. Incluso si yo mismo no estoy técnicamente vivo, va en contra de mis principios personales.

Como si esa fuera la respuesta que Sherlock había esperado, asintió antes de continuar.

-La policía podría usar a alguien como tú.

-¿New Scotland Yard? Me dijiste que les ayudabas pero ¿para qué me necesitarían?-. John se sentó en la cama, intrigado por la idea.

-Podrías ver el interior de los cuerpos de la gente antes de que los abran, antes de las autopsias. ¿Puedes imaginar cómo aceleraría eso el proceso de investigación?-. El brillo en los ojos de Sherlock hizo que John visualizara la imagen de los dos resolviendo crímenes juntos durante años, décadas, siglos…

-Hmm.

-Solo trabajó después de que anochezca, obviamente, y tú lo harías también-. Sherlock creía claramente que John era capaz de más de lo que él mismo había llegado a pensar. John no querría interrumpir la vida de Sherlock pero la proposición sonaba muy atractiva…

-Podría hacer lo mismo en un hospital pero para la gente viva-. John se sintió obligado a considerar todas sus opciones antes de tomar una decisión. –Ayudar a los que nadie más puede ayudar. Cuando trabajé en Bart’s, hubo muchos momentos en los que alguien estaba enfermo, y después de hacer todas las pruebas todavía no sabíamos lo que les pasaba. Podría ser otra vez un médico. Un médico útil-. John podía oír la esperanza aumentar en su propia voz mientras la emoción crecía.

-También se te daría genial-. La sonrisa real y la confianza honesta le calentaron el corazón de John. Era una noción bizarra pero se sentía unido a este hombre por más que la sangre o el destino. La facilidad con la que habían superado la difícil tarea del cambio de John les había unido en lo que inicialmente se había sentido solo como amistad y el subsecuente alucinante sexo les había propulsado totalmente hacia otro territorio.

John no quería exponer sus deseos demasiado rápido pero no diría que no si Sherlock le pidiera que se quedara con él solo un poco más. Podrían ver entonces cómo funcionaría su vida, pero si su base se asentara tan rápidamente sobre circunstancias tan difícil, ¿cómo de bien podrían construir una vida juntos?

John guió a Sherlock para que se volviera a tumbar sobre él. Enterró la cara en el pelo de Sherlock y cerró los ojos durante un momento. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace un mes que los vampiros existían y que él se convertiría en uno, se habría reído en su cara. Lo que era más asombroso que el sobrenatural cambio de circunstancias era el hecho de que estaba considerando, o más bien esperando pasar su vida con un hombre. Del que se haría amigo, con el que tendría sexo y sentir…sentir…John ni siquiera podría admitirlo para él mismo, pero lo sabía, reconocía su anhelo por Sherlock. Tenía que ir con cuidado para proteger su corazón de ser roto. Sherlock se quedó en silencio de nuevo y John, mirando alrededor para ver un reloj, echó un vistazo al teléfono de Sherlock sobre la mesita de noche. La pantalla brillaba con la hora pero John encontró la hora menos interesante que el título del libro sobre el cual el teléfono estaba. El desgastado libro llamó su atención y lo cogió, creyendo que uno podía decir mucho sobre una persona por su biblioteca.

El libro era muy apreciado, y tenía que haber sido leído muchas veces si uno se fijaba en el lomo agrietado, las páginas amarillentas, las esquinas dobladas y las notas escritas en los márgenes con un lápiz. Mientras John pasaba las páginas, pudo ver varios pasajes subrayados también. Lo cerró para mirar la parte de atrás y leer la publicidad en la tapa: _Un trabajo revolucionario de ciencia ficción. La mano izquierda de la oscuridad cuenta la historia de un solitario emisario humano en Invierno, un mundo extraterrestre cuyos habitantes pueden elegir—y cambiar—su género._

-Deberías leerlo. Puede que incluso te guste-, dijo Sherlock en el cuello de John sin levantar la mirada para ver el libro que John había cogido del montón.

-Ursula K. Le Guin-. John leyó el nombre de la tapa frontal. –He oído hablar de ella pero nunca me he sentido atraído hacia la ciencia ficción. Soy un lector más de aventuras.

-Por eso te dije que este te gustaría; también es una historia de aventuras-. Sherlock levantó la cabeza y la apoyó en el pectoral de John. –Lo leí cuando salió en marzo de 1969, y fue una experiencia en sí. Fue muy único, especialmente para esa época.

Animado por esa declaración John se imaginó a Sherlock con la ropa de finales de los 60, vestido con ropa colorida pero con su pelo como lo tenía ahora, rizado y más debajo de sus orejas. Apostaba que Sherlock podría mostrar ese aspecto y ser tan despampanante como lo había sido cada segundo desde que John le conocía. John sonrió para sí mismo. Miró el libro en su mano y abrió una página al azar con una cita subrayada:

- _Los Guedenianos no se ven como hombres o mujeres. Esto es casi imposible de aceptar para nuestras imaginaciones_ -, empezó a leer John en alto y miró a Sherlock para que se lo aclarara.

-Los Guedenianos es la especie alienígena que vive en el planeta Gueden-, explicó Sherlock y asintió hacia John para continuar leyendo el libro.

_-(…) no hay división de humanidad en fuertes y débiles, protegidos/protectores. Uno solo es respetado y juzgado solo como un ser humano_ -. John acabó otra cita subrayada y cerró el libro. –Qué concepto-, concluyó con asombro, mirando a Sherlock mientras entendía por qué esta novela en particular era su favorita. 

-En efecto.

Sherlock se apartó de John y apoyó de nuevo la cabeza sobre la almohada, mirando al techo. En el proceso de poner las manos detrás de su cabeza, mostró su cuerpo entero, haciendo que John notara por primera vez una cicatriz malamente sanada debajo de sus costillas en su lado derecho. John se encontró a él mismo trazando la línea con la yema de sus dedos mientras las citas que había leído en alto resonaban en su cabeza. La dualidad también significaba algo para él, no al mismo nivel que Sherlock pero de todos modos era un punto monumental para admitirlo él.

-Puedo notar tu agitación. ¿Estás contemplando otra vez tu bisexualidad?-, preguntó Sherlock arqueando su mitad ligeramente hacia el toque de John.

-¿Soy así de fácil de leer?-. John se centró en la cicatriz para evitar mirar a su Creador, no siendo que su cara le diera más pruebas de sus pensamientos.

-No del todo, pero me hago una idea de lo que estás sintiendo ahora mismo-. Cogió la mano de John de sus costillas y la sujetó entre las suyas mientras se sentaba. John alzó la mirada entonces para ver que los ojos hermosos de Sherlock estaban llenos de empatía. –Puedes amar a más de un género y yo puedo identificarme como más de un género. Deshazte de las etiquetas, o abraza las nuevas, pero sé quién realmente eres-. La mirada de Sherlock emanaba la seriedad de la conversación. –Me llevó décadas aceptarme a mí mismo. No pienses que fue fácil pero mereció la pena.

John solo pudo asentir, tratando de sentir todo lo de Sherlock a través de su nuevo vínculo para tocar metafísicamente la determinación que presenció en la mirada de su Creador. Deseó que alguien le hubiera dicho las palabras que acababa de oír de Sherlock tiempo atrás para que pudiera haber vivido tal vez su vida tan libremente como se sentía ahora. Pero claro, todas sus decisiones pasadas le habían llevado a este momento para que nunca se arrepintiera de un segundo por venir. La conexión única que tenía con Sherlock se sentía como algo que había estado echando de menos y anticipando durante toda su vida. Tan solo pensar de esa manera le asustaba. El John Watson del pasado siempre había sido cauto, no dispuesto a meterse en una relación demasiado rápido. Mirando ahora a Sherlock sabía que había pasado ese punto decisivo.

-Te sentí-, dijo John, luego se dio cuenta de que no estaba siendo lo suficientemente claro. –Podía sentir cómo te sentías-. John tocó su pecho con su mano libre para señalar el epicentro de su emoción, aunque la energía de Sherlock había estado presente en todo su cuerpo en el momento de su definitiva conexión. –Ahora no te puedo sentir-, admitió mientras intentaba averiguar cómo restablecer la conexión que habían perdido.

-El acto sexual agudizó nuestro vínculo mientras lo experimentábamos juntos. Puedes bloquearlo o distorsionarlo con facilidad, excepto cuando yo quiero realmente que lo sientas-. Sherlock soltó la mano de John y se movió para apoyar la espalda contra el cabecero.

-Cuando dijiste que siempre estaríamos conectados no me di cuenta de…

-Ahora me estoy escudando de ti así que no tienes que preocuparte por ello. Aprendí a bloquear a mi Creador muy rápidamente, y estoy seguro de que puedes hacer lo mismo sin que necesites que yo lo haga por ti-. Había dolor y una nota de rabia en la voz de Sherlock. John no estaba seguro de si era por él o por el Creador de Sherlock pero la vuelta de la indiferencia le preocupó.

-Eso no es lo que quería decir. Fue abrumador pero…bueno-. Las sensaciones cerebrales habían sido intensas pero John también había experimentado la insólita sensación de estar emocionalmente abierto, de no necesitar comunicar verbalmente lo que quería. Fue liberador y esperaba explorarlo más y conocer más profundamente a su Creador. –Me gustaría saber cómo…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? A estas alturas ya te he dicho todo-. El humor de Sherlock se volvió oscuro rápidamente y John no podía decir qué estaba pasando.

-Todavía no sé nada sobre ti-, respondió sinceramente John, arriesgándose a que le apartara incluso sabiendo que dolería.

-¿Por qué querrías saber cosas sobre mí?-. Sherlock frunció el ceño y el corazón de John se rompió con el sonido de la honesta perplejidad en la voz de Sherlock. Como si nunca antes hubiera habido alguien interesado en su historia personal.

-Sabes lo de mi hermana, mi profesión militar, todo eso-. John se encogió de hombros, subiendo uno y dejándolo caer, dándole a Sherlock una razón sólida para reciprocar con información personal. –Creo que los amigos deberían saber cosas el uno del otro.

-¿Desde cuándo somos amigos?-. Sherlock se burló mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pareciendo bastante divertido. Su indiferencia hacia lo que había transpirado entre ellos hirió y enfadó a John.

-¿Por qué estás siendo así de repente?-. John había tenido bastante de andar pisando huevos alrededor del humor de perros de Sherlock.

-¿Así cómo?-. Sherlock fingió ignorancia.

-No sé lo que he dicho para enfadarte pero contestarme más no lo arreglará. Si quieres que me vaya puedes decirlo sin ser un imbécil sobre ello-, dijo John cogiendo las sábanas para cubrirse hasta la cintura. Después de que la intimidad se hubiera evaporado de la habitación no se sentía con ganas de seguir completamente desnudo.

Sherlock se quedó en silencio durante un momento y aunque John no pudiera sentir sus emociones podía sentir el ataque disolverse de sus facciones. John reconocía cuando alguien estaba levantando muros para protegerse como él mismo había sido conocido por haber hecho exactamente.

-Está bien-, suspiró Sherlock. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber de mí?-. Le dio a John una mirada expectante.

_¿Significa eso que quieres que me quede? ¿Es esta una disculpa extraña? ¿Sentiste lo que siento por ti?_ Una miríada de preguntas inundaba la cabeza de John aun así ninguna de ellas salió.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esto?-, preguntó finalmente, tentativamente estirándose hacia la cicatriz sobre las costillas de Sherlock.

-Es una larga historia. No quieres escucharla.

-Pruébame-, retó John con una sonrisa. –Además, ¿no fuiste tú quién me dijiste que básicamente ahora soy inmortal?-, replicó con descaro John en un esfuerzo para aligerar el ambiente.

Cuando Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco John supo que había tenido éxito.


	13. Descubierto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock finalmente decide compartir la historia de su vida con John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene referencias a experiencias pasadas traumáticas.

Sherlock se dio cuenta con perplejidad que John tenía la asombrosa habilidad de traerle de vuelta desde el borde de la tristeza e ira hasta la serenidad con solo su presencia. Era posible que Sherlock no tuviera el control completo sobre su vínculo metafísico como previamente había asumido y que John podía calmarle sin saber lo que estaba haciendo.

Incluso después del interrogatorio de John era incapaz de permanecer enfadado durante mucho tiempo. Era difícil de creer que John de verdad quería conocer el pasado de Sherlock, pero si así lo deseaba, merecía saberlo, especialmente después de lo que habían experimentado juntos. John ahora tenía una vida nueva y entera delante de él así que si quería saber una cosa más antes de que se marchara hacia el mundo Sherlock estaba dispuesto a concedérselo. No tenía nada más que darle a su creación. Sherlock no era un tonto y era perfectamente consciente de que John querría explorar su recién descubierta libertad. Aunque Sherlock había aprendido a aceptarse a sí mismo no esperaba que alguien más le aceptara completamente, mucho menos quedarse con él más tiempo de lo necesario. A John le había dado la inmortalidad y era libre para marcharse, ya no estaba atado por el gobierno, por las obligaciones militares o los impuestos para permanecer atrapado en una vida con un solo camino.

-Deja que me limpie-, dijo Sherlock deslizándose de la cama. Quería darle a John espacio para una salida para que si quisiera marcharse tuviera tiempo para decidir o prepararse mientras Sherlock estaba en el baño.

-Ok, yo iré después-, asintió John, agarrando la sábana como si Sherlock no hubiera visto antes todo lo que había debajo.

Los restos del orgasmo de John estaban dispersos y Sherlock consiguió limpiarse rápidamente y volver a la habitación. Descalzo cogió su bata del suelo y se la puso con un suave ruido de seda.

John ya tenía una pila de ropa en sus manos y fue al baño, claramente intentado no mirar al espacio donde se abría la bata de Sherlock. Su lujuria no había sido completamente satisfecha. La libido de John Watson era solo la punta del iceberg de las cualidades que Sherlock estaba aprendiendo a adorar mucho más de lo que admitiría.

Mantener sus sentimientos a raya había sido extremadamente difícil cuando se trataba del soldado que había llegado a ser una parte tan importante de su vida en solo unos pocos días. Ser tan descuidado con sus emociones probablemente había sido el error más grande que había cometido con John, pero era un error del que nunca se arrepentiría.

John había sorprendido a Sherlock la noche en la que se conocieron y lo había seguido haciendo una y otra vez. Su ingenio y valentía eran asombrosas aun así fue su empatía lo que finalmente había penetrado los muros que Sherlock tan cuidadosamente había erigido. Había sabido que el interés de John en él era real cuando habían tenido relaciones, había sido capaz de sentirlo claramente. Sin embargo, la suposición lógica era que una vez que hubieran acabado, John querría seguir adelante. Había tenido el uso de los poderes de Sherlock y de su cuerpo así que a estas alturas debería haberse marchado. Contra todo pronóstico sin embargo, John no solo se había quedado en la cama sino que había insistido en seguir hablando. Sherlock había bloqueado el fluir de información por el hilo sobrenatural que les conectaba para que John no pasara por el caos que viajaba por su mente, y para que los sentimientos que solo se intensificaron cuando su conexión floreció no traicionaran a Sherlock al hacerse existentes a John.

Había pensado que había estado preparado para decir adiós a su vástago después de la comida en el club. Había estado totalmente equivocado y se había dado cuenta de ello solo después de que John revelara su lado vulnerable en lo que se refería a su sexualidad. Fue entonces cuando Sherlock había decidido que un acto sexual no haría su atracción por John más intensa sino que debería facilitar el separarse, que serviría como un adiós final, un regalo por el que recordarse mutuamente. Era una ocurrencia rara para él estar tan equivocado dos veces en un día.

Si John todavía dudaba en marcharse, oír la historia de Sherlock seguramente sería el elemento que le empujara a hacerlo. Sherlock se enorgullecía de ser una criatura racional y sería mejor para John marcharse ahora que atormentar a Sherlock con su deliciosa presencia más tiempo, y al final marcharse igualmente. Había estado acostumbrado a una existencia solitaria durante un siglo y aun así el pensamiento de una vida sin John Watson le dolía.

John salió del baño con su cara húmeda como si se hubiera echado agua. Llevaba una camiseta blanca que era parte del juego de ropa que Sherlock había adquirido para él y unos bóxer negros ajustados. Sus fuertes brazos y poderosos muslos se veían deliciosos mientras caminaba con un paso militar, seguro. Había estado en la cima de su destreza física cuando le habían disparado y el proceso de conversión solo había incrementado las facciones que tuvo que haber trabajado duro para conseguir. Los ojos de Sherlock viajaron hasta el punto donde una vez herida mortal había sanado casi perfectamente con solo una pequeña marca.

-Las cicatrices cuentan una historia. La tuya lo hace y la mía también-, empezó a decir Sherlock cuando John se unió a él, sentándose sobre el edredón. –Sin embargo las peores cicatrices son aquellas que no puedes ver. Las cicatrices escondidas en el corazón y en la cabeza de uno-. La cara de John era una mezcla de tristeza e interés. –Me apuñalaron una vez-. Sherlock tocó la cicatriz que tenía donde acababa la última costilla en su lado derecho.

-¿Me contarás la historia entera?-, dijo John después de que Sherlock se quedara callado durante un minuto entero.

-1887 no fue un año afortunado para mí-, continuó Sherlock sabiendo que volver a contar la historia sería parecido a abrir antiguas heridas. –Mis padres nos dejaron a mi hermano mayor y a mí durante el invierno en nuestra mansión bajo la supervisión de nuestro tío. Tenían que asistir a un asunto internacional y solo supe a cuál una década después-. Movió su mano quitándole importancia a la inquietud que había sentido el día en que sus padres anunciaron su viaje. Como se había puesto histérico y se había encerrado en su habitación negándose a comer. –En casi de que algo les pasara toda su riqueza iría para mi hermano y para mí. Mycroft estaba preparado para ello, habiendo recibido clases de economía y matemáticas desde niño. Había sido el prodigio de la familia mientras que yo era el genio caótico perdiendo el tiempo con experimentos ridículos.

Sherlock recordó la ira de su padre cuando había quemado la alfombra oriental del estudio, y como su microscopio había sido confiscado después de que hubiera arrasado con los tulipanes de Mami buscando abejas. –Solo después de unas semanas de su ausencia recibimos un telegrama informándonos de la muerte de nuestros padres-. Sherlock se paró, recordando la angustia que las noticias le habían provocado, el dolor emocional que le había dejado catatónico durante días. En contraste, la expresión en la cara de Mycroft cuando se enteró fue de dolor mezclada con determinación. Le había prometido a Sherlock que se encargaría de ambos y también de la mansión, e, como niño ingenuo que había sido, Sherlock había creído neciamente que estarían bien. Sherlock se movió en la cama para sentarse con las piernas cruzas y sujetarse los tobillos. –Mycroft murió de neumonía un mes después. Mi tío aprovechó la oportunidad para anunciar que los dos chicos Holmes habían sucumbido a la enfermedad y habían muerto.

-¿Qué?-. El jadeo de incredulidad de John le recordó a Sherlock que esta era la primera vez que la historia de los horrores de su infancia había dejado su boca. Nunca había visto a otra persona reaccionar con horror a las experiencias dolorosas por las que había pasado.

-Se supone que tenían que haberme matado pero los sirvientes encargados con esa tarea horrible no pudieron hacerlo y en su lugar eligieron abandonarme en el centro de Londres.

-Sherlock, lo sien…

-Acabé durmiendo en la calle-. Sherlock no dejó que John acabara. Una vez que la historia empezó a salir de sus labios quería seguir hasta el final. La compasión de John haría demasiado difícil continuar. –Un grupo de niños sintecho exigieron que les diera dinero cuando me vieron con mi ropa fina. Como no tenía nada, cogieron lo que tenía sobre mí y me apuñalaron-. Todavía podía recordar cómo eran, podía recordar con perfecta claridad la suciedad y las caras asustadas de los pobres adolescentes. –Me desperté vendado y en una cama—la cama más incómoda en la que había dormido, pero era mucho mejor que los adoquines. El hombre que me encontró me cuidó hasta que sané. Me dio comida y un techo, prometiéndome trabajo una vez que estuviera bien.

-No mantuvo su promesa, ¿verdad?-, preguntó John inclinándose hacia delante, absorto en la historia.

-Oh, sí-, se burló Sherlock. –En una semana me enteré de que era el propietario de un prostíbulo de hombres.

-Por favor dime que…-. La voz ahogada de John hizo difícil para Sherlock continuar pero tenía que interrumpirle o no sería capaz de acabar.

-Lo que sea que quieras preguntar John, estoy bastante seguro de que mi respuesta sería “sí”-, contestó Sherlock tan secamente como pudo, obligando a su voz a no romperse. –Tenía 16 por aquel entonces pero aparentaba ser mucho más joven. Tenía la piel calara y las manos suaves, no como la mayoría de los niños en la calle-. Era incapaz de mirar a John mientras recordaba los horribles eventos de esa época de su vida. En su lugar se concentró en los puños de su vástago apretándose y relajándose sobre las sábanas. El hecho de que John estuviera tan afligido le trajo consuelo y le dio coraje para continuar.

Había intentado huir muchas veces pero el tratamiento que había recibido después de que le hubieran atrapado le enseñó a buscar otras formas de soportar su destino. Muy rápidamente había deducido lo que la clientela quería de él y a quién le gustaba qué, llevando a que le deseasen los hombres más ricos. Incluso si eso había significado que sus gustos fueran más allá de lo que un burdel regular ofrecía. Sherlock tenía que ser tratado con mucho más cuidado ya que la mercancía dañada era mala para el negocio. Especialmente la mercancía altamente valorada. Con el tiempo había encontrado placer con experimentar con su elección de ropa lo cual había hechizado inmensamente a su clientela. Le habían llevado a restaurantes elegantes y al teatro al ser uno de los pocos que había sabido como presentarse y comportarse entre la alta sociedad.

-Los años pasaron y con ellos mis años de adolescencia y mi apariencia juvenil. Afortunadamente todavía se me permitió ayudar con la contabilidad para asegurar mi sitio en la jerarquía del establecimiento. Me encargué de la contabilidad casi desde el principio, después de notar los problemas que tenían otros chicos cuando los clientes se negaban a pagar, reclamando que estaban en crédito. Eso me dio una sensación de libertad y entre eso y leer cualquier libro que pudiera conseguir, el trabajo de noche dejó de parecer tan horrible.

Había llegado a acostumbrarse al estilo de vida y había hecho todo lo posible por olvidar su hogar y su familia. Los recuerdos y su anhelo no le habían traído más que sufrimiento así que había elegido concentrarse en mejorar su vida.

-Un recién llegado a Londres se quedó embelesado conmigo y ofreció comprarme-. Sherlock ignoró el jadeo de John y siguió adelante. –Encontré la idea ridícula porque no me consideraba a mí mismo un esclavo pero aparentemente eso es lo que era. Aunque para ser justos, el propietario del burdel condujo un buen negocio antes de fijar un precio elevadísimo por mí.

El Conde le había mantenido en sus lujosas y oscuras habitaciones. Las actividades en el dormitorio se habían convertido en más y más elaboradas con el paso del tiempo y a menudo incluían al Conde bebiendo sangre de Sherlock. Durante meses, o lo que habían parecido meses, había estado entreteniendo a su nuevo dueño durante las horas de la noche y había estado encadenado a la cama durante el día. La inteligencia y la fuerza del Conde le hicieron darse cuenta rápidamente de que intentar escapar sería un movimiento estúpido. En su lugar, había apostado por ganarse la confianza del Conde. El tiempo que habían pasado variaba entre el sexo, discutir libros, filosofía, y jugar al ajedrez. Le había dicho a Sherlock que era muy deliciosamente inteligente para beber de él demasiado rápidamente, tal vintage debería ser saboreado.

-No entendía la importancia de su fijación por beber mi sangre pero había visto cosas raras antes así que no le presté atención. Solo después de que él me diera su sangre sentí el cambio en mí mismo y me die cuenta de que algo más allá de mi conocimiento estaba pasando.

-¿No te lo explicó?-. La voz de John tenía una cualidad tensa pero Sherlock no pudo obligarse a alzar la mirada todavía. Se concentró en su lugar en los volúmenes de cuero en la estantería de su habitación.

-Me había convertido completamente cuando de repente desapareció, dejándome encadenado a la cama. Como tuve días para reflexionar sobre el cambio en mí, reconocí la necesidad que sentía dentro como la misma que el Conde sentía antes de que se alimentara de mí una vez que yo había consumido mi tercera dosis de su sangre. El personal del extravagante hotel que me encontró días después no fueron lo suficientemente afortunados para sobrevivir después de que me soltaran de mis ataduras-. La carnicería que había dejado atrás le atormentó durante años y sacudió la cabeza para librarse de la imagen antes de continuar. –Unas semanas después, descubrí que no me había dejado sino que había sido asesinado por un montón de humanos decididos a vengarse-. Sherlock se encogió de hombros con indiferencia que no sentía mientras recordaba la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo de que nunca haría a otra persona lo que le hicieron a él. Había roto esa promesa pero al menos había intentado lo mejor por hacer que la conversión de John fuera más informada de lo que había sido la suya.

Finalmente Sherlock alzó la vista para mirar a su vástago cuya cara estaba manchada, los ojos rojos y las mejillas manchadas con frescas lágrimas carmesí. Sherlock había hecho las paces con su pasado e incluso volver a contar la historia de su vida todavía dolía, no tenía más lágrimas que derramar por ella. Sin embargo la reacción de John era completamente otro caso.

-¿Puedo…?-. John ahogó las palabras mientras abría los brazos pero no se movió de otra manera, esperando la reacción de Sherlock.

Sin una palabra, Sherlock se acercó y se amoldó al cuerpo de John, disfrutando de un consuelo que no había experimentado desde que había sido sacado de su casa esa noche hacía casi cien años. No estaba seguro de si era John el que le estaba abrazando o del revés pero apretó su abrazo cuando sintió que los hombros de John temblaban. Fue solo entonces cuando su propia determinación se rompió y se permitió sentir las injusticias pasadas que había sufrido, y el camino que había tenido que tomar que finalmente le había conducido hasta John.


	14. Libre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando la remembranza de Sherlock sobre su historia se acerca al final, John necesita decidir qué hacer con su futuro.

Permanecieron abrazados hasta que John dejó de temblar y Sherlock se recompuso lo suficiente para continuar. La reacción de John rompió las defensas de Sherlock y ahora era consciente del caos que la marcha de John causaría en él. Por pura fuerza de voluntad consiguió mantener su vínculo cerrado para impedir que John experimentara los sentimientos de Sherlock. El bloqueo iba en ambas direcciones. La reacción de John fue una manifestación clara de su empatía pero sus planes para el futuro todavía eran un misterio.

-Todo está en el pasado ahora, John-, le aseguró Sherlock sabiendo que parte de esa declaración era una mentira. Su pasado era una cicatriz a la que tenía que mirar a veces para mantenerse anclado y permitirse vivir completamente. Le habían hecho daño en el pasado pero había sobrevivido y había prosperado: eso es lo que más importaba.

-No puedo creer que vivieras todo eso y no intentaras acabar con tu vida, cuando yo…-. John sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que su barba incipiente raspara la mejilla de Sherlock.

-¿Quién dijo que no lo hice?-. Sherlock se aferró a John incluso más fuerte cuando John intentó apartarse. –Fui castigado con cada intento así que paré.

-Tenías mejores razones…

-No, John. Ninguna razón para la autodestrucción es una buena. Ahora lo sé, pero no creas que llegué a esa epifanía de la noche a la mañana.

Esta vez Sherlock dejó que John se apartara y sus miradas se encontrasen. El dolor y la comprensión en la cara de John eran como un puño apretando el corazón de Sherlock. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan en sintonía con Sherlock existiera? Y esa conexión había sido clara incluso antes de que su vínculo hubiera florecido. –Lamento haberte hecho decir todo eso. Aunque realmente aprecio que me lo contaras…-. John se estiró a por la mano de Sherlock y la apretó mientras sus palabras se envolvían alrededor de Sherlock como una manta.

-Era hora de que alguien lo oyera-. Sherlock le devolvió el apretón. –En un tono más ligero, mi pasado me ha ayudado a convertirme en quien soy hoy-. Se encogió de hombros y ofreció una sonrisa mientras verdaderamente se sentía más ligero después de contar su larga historia y recibir el apoyo de John.

Los labios de John se alzaron también y sus ojos brillaron con la sed de conocimiento a la que Sherlock se había acostumbrado. Con el ambiente un poco más ligero, Sherlock continuó. –Fue años después cuando me di cuenta por qué me gustaba lo que tú llamarías ropa de mujer. Siempre disfruté llevar vestidos en el burdel pero solo después de que fuera completamente libre e inmortal pude tomarme el tiempo para procesar esa noción. No tenía que ver nada con mi pasado o con el establecimiento. La libertad de vestirme como quería me mostró que podía ser yo mismo, y también un yo diferente cuando me siento así. Puedo mostrar cómo me siento en el interior usando la medida de la ropa.

-¿También llevas lencería?-. Los ojos de John se abrieron como platos cuando las palabras dejaron sus labios. –Lo siento, eso fue inapropiado. Olvida que dije algo-. Su cara se volvió un bonito tono rosa, recordándole rápidamente a Sherlock la forma en la que se había visto expuesto sobre la cama hacía solo una hora. Encontró que la noción de algo siendo inapropiado entre ellos era simplemente ridícula.

-¿Qué crees que llevé esta noche?-. Sherlock sonrió pícaramente. Tristemente no le había dado oportunidad a John para ver el ligero y las medias que había llevado bajo los pantalones. Si hubiera sabido que John disfrutaría de la visión, habría reproducido la noche de manera diferente.

-Oh…-, dijo John dejando sus labios separados en una hermosa expresión de fascinación. Sacudió la cabeza como para aclararla y la expresión deslumbrada se volvió en una curiosa de nuevo. – ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me convertiste, de toda la gente en el mundo, de toda la gente en ese hospital?

Sherlock estaba sentado sobre sus talones, con sus piernas debajo. Las piernas separadas de John le envolvían en una creciente confianza física cuando Sherlock colocó sus manos sobre los tobillos desnudos de John. El contacto aplacó el titubeo previo de Sherlock sobre revelar su mano en la conversión de John.

-He estado viajando por el mundo desde mi conversión. A veces vagaba durante meses pero siempre regresaba a Londres. Unas pocas semanas antes de conocernos, cuando estaba en Egipto, sentí un tirón como nunca antes he sentido. Era una sensación interior, una llamada hacia cierta dirección-. Sherlock se tocó el pecho, recordando la extraña sensación. –La seguí, viajando hasta Afganistán, sin saber lo que estaba buscando. Lo consideré enteramente posible que podía ser mi Creador llamándome, aunque estaba convencido de que había estado muerto durante décadas. Buscando la fuente de esa llamada desconocida me encontré con gente que conocía mi especie pero que no eran parte de su círculo interior. Me capturaron y entregaron-. Sherlock nunca había visto esta parte de su historia como extrema, ya que habían existido cosas peores que le habían pasado. –Se llamaron investigadores y científicos cuando en realidad eran salvajes con títulos médicos que estaban felices de ver un espécimen vivo. En resumidas cuentas, me encontré a mí mismo recuperándome de heridas que no podía haber previsto después de llegar al país. Huí de mis captores en días. Necesitaba un montón de alimento pero no tenía la fuerza para soportar un viaje de vuelta a casa de 8 horas o abrirme camino a través de un grupo de extraños con mi encanto para que me dieran su sangre. Tu hospital de campaña fue el tercero que había visitado. Sabía que necesitaba un poco más de sangre para recuperarme completamente. Decidí ignorar el tirón sobrenatural que me había llevado ahí, y reservé un avión para Londres para la siguiente noche…-. Sherlock se quedó en silencio, mirando hacia la ventana. Nunca habría conocido a John si se hubiera marchado como había planeado o si hubiera elegido un hospital diferente.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Qué pasó?-. John se inclinó hacia delante para colocar sus manos sobre las rodillas de Sherlock, animándole a continuar. Sherlock acarició los tobillos de John con sus pulgares cuando encontró su mirada y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente por la razón que estaba a punto de revelar.

-Cuando abriste los ojos supe que había encontrado lo que había estado buscando. El tirón cesó, el incesante murmullo dentro de mí paró. Y sabía que tenías que venir conmigo-. Nunca había creído en el destino, prefería creer que podía hacer su propio futuro pero los eventos que le habían llevado a John, y a todo lo que vino después, parecía como si estuvieran destinados a pasar.

-¿Qué significa?-, preguntó John y Sherlock supo que no podía decir lo que creía en voz alta. –No lo sé. Nunca he visto ni oído que eso pasara y no estaba en el campo de estudio de nuestra especie en el que había profundizado. Simplemente no es mi área. No te preocupes, no creo que signifique que tengas que quedarte conmigo. Tal vez simplemente estabas destinado a ser convertido-. Sherlock le dio unos toquecitos en el gemelo como un gesto para finalizar la historia y se levantó. –Ahora sabes todo, John. Eres libre de irte y disfrutar. Tendré listos tus papeles mañana-, sonrió tristemente mientras se apretaba el cinturón de su bata. Mereció la pena haber tenido a su corazón latiendo por John y luego roto en pedazos en su despedida que haberlo tenido sin latir. Sherlock oyó a John levantarse de la cama antes de sentir una mano sobre sus bíceps, urgiéndole a que se girara. John permaneció en una posición firme de soldado, con su barbilla hacia arriba y determinación en sus ojos.

-Me prometiste hacerme un hombre entero otra vez y lo has hecho-, dijo John con sinceridad en su voz. Sherlock asintió de acuerdo, alegrándose al oír que había logrado hacerlo. –Contigo verdaderamente me siento más yo mismo de lo que nunca he hecho-. Sostuvo la mirada de Sherlock, sus ojos azul cobalto brillando. –Nunca me he sentido tan completo en toda mi vida-. Colocó una mano con suavidad sobre la mejilla de Sherlock y sacudió la cabeza antes de hacer un ruido de burla. – ¿Por qué te tendría que dejar?

-Pensé que querrías viajar…-, empezó Sherlock pero fue interrumpido.

-Quiero ver Venecia. Luego volveré a Londres-, confesó John dando dos pasos hacia atrás. Sherlock asintió comprendiendo, preparándose para un adiós.

-Podríamos vernos de nuevo entonces o…-. John extendió su mano hacia Sherlock. – ¿O podrías venir conmigo?-. La esperanza de John estaba clara en su pregunta y Sherlock sintió que la calidez le envolvía con el sonido. –He estado solo lo suficiente para saber que no quiero estar descubriendo esta nueva vida yo solo. ¿Me acompañarás?

-Creí que nunca lo preguntarías-. Sherlock colocó su mano en la de John y lo acercó. Habían sido las 2:21 de la mañana cuando Sherlock le había dado a John su sangre por primera vez, podía recordarlo claramente. Miró a su reloj, que mostraba la hora 2:20am. Colocando su palma sobre el esternón de John se inclinó hacia delante e inhaló el embriagador olor de su compañero. Mirando su reloj sobre el hombro de John susurró palabras que nunca antes le había dicho a nadie mientras mentalmente desbloqueaba la unión sobrenatural entre ellos y dejaba que sus sentimientos se mostraran a John en su completo esplendor.

Sherlock sonrió, sintiéndose lo más feliz de lo que nunca se había sentido en su vida cuando el latido de John se retrasó durante un segundo entero después de que registrara las palabras y emociones que le golpearon a través de su conexión.

**Epílogo**

Después de organizar los papeles de John e invertir el dinero que había ahorrado y transferir el resto hasta una cuenta a nombre de “un familiar con el mismo nombre”, John y Sherlock estaban preparados para embarcarse en su viaje a Venecia.

Antes de que dejaran la casa Sherlock notó una carta en la bandeja junto a la puerta. Estaba dirigida a él en una perfecta escritura curvada. La abrió para ver una breve nota escrita en una hoja de papel grabado.

“He oído tanto sobre ti por parte del querido Conde. Tengo la extraordinaria sensación de que ya nos conocemos. Por desgracia todavía espero ansioso al placer de nuestra presentación oficial”.

M.


End file.
